Les Numbers
by Sylosse
Summary: Lorsqu'un indice mène Reborn au Japon sur les traces de la meilleure équipe de tueurs à gages au monde, Nono lui confit aussi la mission de préparer Sawada Ieyasu au poste de Vongola Decimo. Sur place, il découvre un héritier tyrannique et son jumeau muet. Seulement, il semblerait que Tsuna soit plus impliqué dans la mafia qu'il n'y paraît avec ses étranges amis...
1. Prologue

**_De nouveau de retour ! (oui, je publie tous les premiers chapitres de mes fanfictions les uns après les autres) Et puis, de toute façon, faut bien que les écrive sinon, je ne vais jamais le faire ! Cette fois-ci, comme vous avez pu vous en doutez en lisant le résumé, le thème principal est les tueurs à gages ! Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour laisser le suspense !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (ce sera une mise à jour lente, je préviens toute de suite !)_**

**_Disclaimers : _****_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas (j'ai bien retenu la leçon alors la Varia, arrêtez de me poursuivre ! Aaaah !)_**

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : italien

Prologue

Comme tous les pays au bord de la Méditerranée, durant le printemps, les nuits en Italie étaient plutôt douces. Cependant, personne n'osait s'aventurer à l'extérieur sans un manteau ou plusieurs couches de vêtements. Et si les rues se vidaient le soir, celle où plus un chat ne traînait à l'extérieur était Palerme en Sicile. De par la température, mais aussi à cause du côté sombre de la ville.

Comparé à ce que beaucoup de politiciens pensaient, la métropole regorgeait encore de mafieux. Et pour la plupart d'entre eux, il s'agissait de leur quartier général. De ce fait, les règlements de compte arrivaient encore fréquemment, même si le territoire appartenait aux Vongola, la plus grosse famille mafieuse au monde.

Minuit retentit, pas très loin. L'heure où les sorcières dansent et où les démons sortent. Les derniers traînards se dépêchèrent de rentrer en sécurité chez eux et les autres de se trouver un endroit à l'abri de tout danger. Au son de la cloche, une jeune femme, non consciente des problèmes, releva les yeux de son travail. Ils brillèrent d'une couleur vive rappelant les clémentines sur les tables aux moments des fêtes.

Seulement, l'instant n'était pas à la fête. Les derniers cris retentirent dans un complexe abandonné avant de se taire définitivement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que son couteau tranchait la gorge d'un malheureux.

Plutôt contente de son résultat, elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui finissait d'achever deux autres mafieux. Le sang gicla des longues entailles sur la poitrine d'un et de la tête de l'autre. Ils s'effondrèrent à leur tour quand l'arme contondante leur traversa la tête et le cœur.

Aucune lueur de regret ne vint illuminer ses orbes de la même teinte que sa camarade. Froids, ils tombèrent sur le seul être encore vivant dans la bande qu'ils venaient d'anéantir. Ne s'en souciant pas, il balaya du regard les corps des victimes. A en juger par les flaques de sang au sol, aucun ne respirait.

D'un simple geste, il essuya les tâches pourpres sur son couteau avant de le ranger dans l'un des emplacements prévus à cet effet le long de sa jambe. Il nota au passage d'aller laver ses habits au plus vite avant que les saletés ne deviennent permanentes. Même si sur le noir, cela se voyait pour la poussière et un peu moins pour le sang.

A côté de lui, la jeune femme enleva avec soin le blanc de son collant et sa jupe. Son arme se trouvait toujours dans l'une de ses mains. Néanmoins, elle ne le releva pas, occupée.

-_Ils sont tous éliminés ?_ Voulut savoir son compagnon, brisant le silence installé depuis les derniers cris.

L'autre jeta un simple coup d'œil aux corps qui jonchaient le sol, semblant les compter. Puis, redirigea ses yeux orange sur lui. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

-_Normalement oui. Huit mafieux d'une des branches inférieures de Littosca et tous sont morts_, rapporta-t-elle. _Sauf un._

A ces mots, les deux dirigèrent leurs regards sur le dernier vivant. En voyant que leur attention se tournait vers lui, il se mit à trembler violemment. Toute son éducation mafieuse n'existait plus face à ces deux meurtriers. Leurs orbes brillant de leurs flammes ciel le transperçaient. A cet instant, il souhaita être mort avec ses camarades que devant eux.

Toutes les personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas vivaient soit au fond d'une grotte soit avaient trépassé depuis longtemps. En même temps, seul un numéro d'un membre de la bande suffisait à effrayer les plus endurcis des mafieux. Actifs depuis presque cinq ans, ils sillonnaient le monde, accomplissant toutes les missions qu'ils prenaient. Qu'importe la difficulté ou la dangerosité, ils les réussissaient toujours. Rapidement, leur nom courut dans toutes les bouches au point que les journaux civils relataient leurs faits et gestes dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Néanmoins, deux nombres revenaient sans cesse quand ils étaient question d'eux. Les chefs de la bande auquel tous priaient pour ne pas tomber sur eux si jamais ils venaient les éliminer. 27 et 95.

Et aujourd'hui semblait être le jour de chance puisque les deux se trouvaient juste en face du pauvre mafieux. Il se retint d'un soupir de soulagement quand 27 se tourna vers 95.

-_Contact 59 et demande-lui où il en est. Normalement, lui, 80, 86 et 98 devraient avoir fini. Essaye de savoir si 18 et 69 n'ont pas remis leur combat quotidien et s'il faut aller les arrêter. Appelle aussi 33, je veux son rapport sur la dernière mission, quelque chose cloche_, lui ordonna le jeune homme.

-_Hai !_

Avec cela, sa compagne sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de son sweet avant de taper aussi vite qu'elle pouvait les diverses tâches qu'il venait de lui confier.

-_Quant à toi_, fit 27 en se tournant vers l'homme au sol, tremblant de peur. _Tu vas faire passer un message à tes petits copains. Les Littosca vont tomber et nous serons aux premières loges pour y assister. Alors n'oublie pas qui nous sommes. Nous sommes les Numbers, la meilleure équipe de tueurs à gages au monde._

Les lèvres du leader s'étirèrent dans un sourire tandis que le second chef rigolait en arrière-plan, faisant frissonner le mafieux au sol. Il se contenta de secouer vivement la tête, ne voulant pas finir comme ses camarades. Ses dents n'arrivèrent même pas à se séparer pour confirmer de vive voix.

-_Mauvaises nouvelles 27, 18 et 69 se battent actuellement et 96 et 78 ne peuvent rien faire,_ lui apprit la jeune femme avec une grimace.

-_Bon bah, il va falloir aller les séparer_, soupira-t-il. _La prochaine fois, je ne les mettrai pas ensemble sur la même mission._

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme que les deux tueurs disparurent dans une nuée de flammes noires. Le seul indice indiquant leurs présences fut les corps baignant dans leur sang. Et leur victime, désormais seule, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'évanouir, la pression retomber.

_**Minuit sonne et les tueurs à gages remplissent leur vengeance…**_

* * *

**_Voilà la fin ! Le prologue s'achève ! Le rideau vient de tomber sur une nouvelle histoire ! Psst ! Vous avez deviné qui est qui ? Quelques-uns sont faciles mais pas tous ! (en même temps, plusieurs ont des nombres inventés parce que je n'ai trouvé leur numéro...)_**

**_Je ne sais pas que la suite va sortir après le chapitre 1 (pas encore écris), mais bon ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à favoriser ou de suivre ou bien même de commenter !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse mes chers petits bonbons !_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Des nombres problématiques

_Me voici après quelques jours d'absence ! Je suis de retour ! Pourquoi autant de temps ? Parce que je voulais voir comment tout cela allait marcher et j'en suis extrêmement ravie ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir autant de lectures et de retours aussi gentils ! Je vous adore !_

_Et désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui m'échappent !_

_Mais voilà pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Enfin, avant, je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Merci à **Caliste, llyphos, Hebihime **et **Tsuki Banritt** cela ne pouvait pas plus me toucher !_

_Merci aussi à **zorchide, Syt the Evil Angel, Alfader, terino, marjo1607, llyphos, keina1808, garodorian, Tsuki Banritt, Schtroumpfs, Lyaku, Heyli13, Hebihime** et** Audragon **pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Mais je vais peut-être arrêter de m'éterniser et vous laissez lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Disclaimers : KHR ne m'appartient pas (alors la Varia, arrêtez de me courir après !)

_Parler_ : italien

Parler : japonais (même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité dans ce chapitre...)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Des nombres problématiques

Le tintamarre assourdissant des sirènes de police parvint jusqu'au aux oreilles de Coyote. A ce son, le vieil homme laissa échapper un soupir. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait guère les forces de l'ordre étant plus jeune, cette aversion s'était renforcée à son entrée dans la mafia. Ses membres se disaient alliés du peuple, défenseurs de la justice, mais dès qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'un peu de rentrer supplémentaire d'argent, ils ne disaient pas non. Alors se servir d'eux pour se révélait être aussi facile que de laisser pousser une fleur au soleil et avec de l'eau. Même si les affaires liées à la police restaient des cas que le bras droit n'aimait pas traiter. Des problèmes en perspectif.

Toutefois, il mit de côté son dégoût pour eux puisque la mission pour laquelle il était actuellement envoyé relevait de l'importance capitale. Nono devait obtenir les informations que ses gardiens allaient lui rapporter. Bien que rien de nouveau se dégageait à chaque fois qu'**ils** frappaient.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade, il se renfrogna. Pourquoi faisait-il équipe avec Visconti, le gardien des nuages ? Et pourtant, tout le monde au manoir et même les alliés savaient à quel point la tempête avait du mal avec son camarade.

Si les deux avaient pu se supporter durant toutes les années au service de Timotéo, ils le devaient seulement à leur loyauté envers les Vongola. Sinon, ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Et leur patron comprit rapidement de ne jamais les mettre ensemble sur une mission au risque de voir Coyote s'énerver – chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement – et Visconti, soit le battre, soit l'ignorer royalement. Comme quoi, les nuages préféraient faire route en solitaire et que les tempêtes restaient solidaires. Deux pôles que tout opposait. Sauf leur ciel.

Seulement, l'heure actuelle n'était pas au règlement de compte ou à la dispute, des hommes venaient de mourir en plein territoire Vongola sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive avant le lendemain matin. Cependant, s'il ne s'agissait que de cela, le problème se réglerait vite.

A la place, il suffisait d'un seul nom pour que tous les mafieux s'affolent et que même le Vongola Nono dépêche plusieurs de ses précieux gardiens que les scènes de crimes. Comme quoi, le simple fait de les évoquer rendait tout le monde souterrain attentif à leur prochain mouvement.

**_Les Numbers_**

Ce groupe de tueurs à gages le plus virulent depuis des années. Personne ne pouvait passer à côté d'eux tant par le nombre de cadavres sur leur chemin. Surtout pas une famille aussi imposante que les Vongola.

Néanmoins, comme beaucoup des membres de l'Alliance auquel la palourde faisait partie, ils voulaient les tueurs plus morts que vifs. Et de sur quoi, avec leurs identités.

Une seule raison à cela. Bien que les Numbers remplissaient ses missions mieux qu'aucun autre gang, ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer quiconque se dressait sur leur chemin. Avec quelques civils supplémentaires. Aucun membre des bandes organisées ne comprenait pourquoi.

Mais une chose était sûre. S'ils continuaient à attirer autant l'attention, qui dit que la mafia ne subira pas des retombées ? Alors, il fallait à tout pris les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était pour cela que Timotéo envoyait ses deux gardiens sur la scène de crime de ce jour. Pour qu'ils rassemblent le plus d'indices possibles pouvant leur permettre leurs identifications. Chose qui se révélait des plus compliquées sachant que les tueurs ne leur laissaient pas ce luxe.

Coyote serra les dents. La partie ne s'annonçait pas des plus faciles. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute, Visconti pensait la même chose au vu de ses yeux plissés.

Autour du périmètre de sécurité installé par les forces de l'ordre, les curieux s'y pressaient, attirés par les nombreux policiers présents sur les lieux et qui s'activaient. Déjà, les rumeurs parcouraient la foule, toujours alimentées par de nouvelles suppositions. La tempête les entendait de là où il était et se retint de tout mouvement. Les Numbers.

L'arrivée des deux hommes ne se fit pas discrètement. Quelqu'un derrière le peloton les repéra avant que leurs auras pesantes n'avertissent le reste des personnes. A Palerme, les non-mafieux avaient rapidement appris à reconnaître la présence d'un mafieux s'ils tenaient à la vie.

Alors, sans demander leur reste, les curieux s'écartèrent vivement, laissant une allée pour les deux gardiens. Ces derniers, conscients des nombreux regards sur eux s'avancèrent d'un pas assuré.

Autour d'eux, un silence pesa sur la foule, vite brisé par divers chuchotements. Aucun des deux ne leur accorda un regard et seul le léger haussement de sourcil de Coyote fit taire les plus courageux. En même temps, bien qu'ils soient plutôt âgés, tirant sur la soixantaine, ils inspiraient autant le respect que la crainte. Surtout avec leurs costumes coûteux et leurs chemises au couleur de leur flamme respective. Rouge et violet.

Eux, ce n'était pas n'importe quel subalterne en bas de l'échelle. Eux appartenaient au sommet de la mafia. Et les habitants l'avaient bien compris.

Coyote et Visconti parvinrent rapidement au périmètre de sécurité. Le policier en charge de surveiller qu'aucune personne étrangère ne pénètre le bâtiment, ne leur jeta qu'un simple regard, ne se souciant pas de vérifier leurs identités. Seule la vision de leurs bagues suffisait à faire trembler de peur le moindre curieux au courant du monde souterrain.

Visconti, une fois le bout de plastique passé, n'attendit pas son camarade pour entrer dans la bâtisse. La tempête lui accorda un rapide coup d'œil. Ce qu'il y avait de plus classique en termes de bâtiment abandonné. Les fissures, visibles sur les murs fragilisaient la structure déjà légèrement de travers. Une grande partie des fenêtres ne possédait plus de vitre quand elles n'étaient pas fractionnées en petits bouts. Sur la façade perpendiculaire à celle que le gardien voyait, il lui semblait qu'une partie de l'extérieur du troisième étage manquait. Et que la principale source d'agitation venait de là.

Décidé, il emboîta le pas au nuage déjà occuper à gravir les escaliers. Une grimace se peignit sur le visage de la tempête. Pour l'autre, quand Nono lui donnait une mission, seuls les résultats importaient. La camaraderie n'avait pas sa place.

De ce fait, l'ascension se fit dans le silence absolu. Les quelques policiers qu'il croisaient, s'écartèrent aussitôt de leur chemin, se plaquant au plus près des murs. Ils voulaient peut-être s'y fondre. En tout cas, l'aura qui planait autour des deux mafieux, ne faisait qu'aucun n'osa les déranger ou ne serait-ce qu'apparaître dans leur champ de vision.

Finalement, après quelques minutes et aussi frais que trois étages plus bas, les Vongola traversèrent le seuil de la porte ouverte. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Dès leurs arrivées, une bourrasque de vent les fouetta. Pour ne pas les faire bouger de leurs positions. Le nuage se moqua de l'ouverture béante en face de lui pour se diriger vers une figure connue. Coyote nota, à l'inverse, en regardant l'absence de mur qu'il avait une vue directe sur le centre-ville de Palerme et plus précisément sur l'une des églises. D'ailleurs, la lourde cloche au sein de son clocher retentit. Onze coups, compta le bras droit en rejoignant son collègue.

Etant un mafieux depuis des années, il se contenta de fixer d'un air neutre les cadavres dont personne n'avait pris la peine de recouvrir. Tous arboraient de magnifies entailles au niveau du torse, des bras, du ventre et même un sur la tête. Les gardiens n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître l'arme utiliser. Un couteau. Enfin…

Un travail bâclé au vu des éclaboussures de sang partant dans toutes les directions. La tempête s'en vint même à se demander s'il se trouvait bien face à des victimes des Numbers.

-_Lame coupante des deux côtés bien que l'une soit moins tranchante que le principal côté. Ce n'est certainement pas un poignard sinon les entailles seraient de même longueur des deux côtés. J'avoue que je suis plutôt impressionné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de telles armes pouvaient exister_, leur apprit l'homme près d'eux.

Accroupie près du corps le plus proches, le médecin légiste releva ses yeux bruns sur les mafieux postés près de lui. D'énormes cernes creusaient sous ses orbes tandis qu'il étouffait un bâillement avec sa main gantée libre, l'autre tenant un scalpel enfoncé dans la plaie du mort. Ses cheveux noirs se dressaient sur sa tête, partant dans tous les sens. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient vu sans sa fameuse blouse blanche et encore maintenant, il la portait d'où sortait plusieurs instruments qui ne servaient pas seulement à examiner des cadavres.

Valentino Cortès, appelé par la plupart de ses collègues comme le « fou des morts » ou « le médecin des cadavres » puisqu'il occupait le poste de médecin légiste chez les Vongola quand il ne torturait pas des suspects à l'aide de tout son bazar. De par son appartenance à la division d'interrogation, il se trouvait sous les ordres de Visconti, le gardien des nuages.

-_Ben quoi ?_ Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. _L'arme qui a tué ces hommes_, ajouta-t-il en désignant les autres victimes, _ne peut pas être acheté sur le marché. Et je ne sais même pas si on la trouve sur le marché noir._

-_Et ça veut dire quoi ?_ Demande brusquement Coyote, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-_Ça veut dire que personne ne fait ce modèle et que ça va être compliqué de trouver si vous n'avez pas le référent du fabriquant, chose que je doute que vous trouverez avec le peu d'indice qu'on a…_

Ses yeux, fixés sur les Vongola, se baissèrent sur le cadavre à leur pied, continuant tranquillement son inspection. Visconti, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, plissa les yeux.

-_On peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une arme faite sur mesure_, conclut celui-ci.

-_C'est ça et je vous confirme que de tous les cadavres que j'ai vus, c'est le premier à avoir de pareils coups. Tous les autres sont dans le même cas, comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul assassin._

Froncement de sourcils de la part des deux. Involontairement, ils échangèrent un regard tout de suite briser par le nuage. Comparer à toutes les informations qu'ils avaient collecté sur ce groupe depuis pratiquement trois ans, il y avait un problème.

-_Mais les Numbers ont toujours fonctionné en binôme, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il n'y en aurait qu'un ? _Voulut savoir le bras droit.

-_J'ai dit comme si_, soupira Valentino en posant ses yeux sombre sur l'autre. _Mais ils sont deux comme d'habitude et ça, on en est sûr._

-_Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?_ Demanda cette fois le nuage en relevant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

D'un geste las, le dénommé « fou » désigna un autre corps un peu plus loin. Jetant un coup d'œil à Visconti, Coyote hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'en approcher. Même si les deux ne pouvaient se supporter, ils n'en restaient pas moins des gardiens en mission pour le compte des Vongola. Alors, avec leurs camarades, ils avaient développé plusieurs signes propres aux situations. A cet instant, seule la tempête se rendit vers la victime plutôt particulière.

Au contraire des hommes trempant dans leur sang, pour lui, aucune trace du liquide rouge ne venait souiller le sol sous lui. Pas non plus de blessures physiques apparentes. Aucun signe de strangulation ou d'empoisonnement.

Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses bras telle une position de repli. Son visage n'affichait aucun signe de douleur. Pourtant, il semblait figer dans une expression de peur. Le bras droit pouvait même encore voir les traces des larmes. Pour le mafieux, il semblait mort de peur. Quelque chose devrait vraiment l'avoir effrayé pour arriver à un tel résultat. Peut-être une illusionniste.

Il repoussa cette théorie. Les seuls qui pouvaient faire de pareilles morts se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et puis, tous auraient subi le même sort. Pas tuer à coup de couteau étrange.

-_Il lui est arrivé quoi ? On dirait qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque_, remarqua-t-il.

Un peu plus loin, le médecin hocha la tête alors que le nuage dirigea son regard sur lui. Même à cette distance, il pouvait devenir que la victime n'avait pas subi la même mort que ses camarades.

-_On dirait pas, il a vraiment fait une crise cardiaque sous nos yeux._

-_Comme ça ?_ S'exclama Coyote en rejoignant son collègue en deux enjambées pour fixer celui qui se trouvait plusieurs rangs en dessous du leur.

-_Quand on est arrivé il y a une voir deux bonnes heures, on l'a trouvé en train de trembler. En nous voyant, il s'est précipité vers nous en pleurant. Ensuite, il nous a raconté qu'il avait vu tous les autres mourir sous ses yeux tués par deux tueurs. Des Numbers._

-_Lesquels ?_ L'interrompit Visconti.

Entre les trois mafieux, une tension lourde se créa. Le numéro des deux allait s'avérer important pour l'enquête qu'ils menaient en plus de pouvoir assimiler à l'un des sept binômes composant le gang. Surtout aussi pour cela que les gardiens se retrouvaient sur cette scène de crime au passage.

Valentino se contenta de regarder l'un après l'autre ceux qui se tenaient en face de lui, non inquiet de leurs auras. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation et encore, ils ne se lâchaient pas complètement.

-_Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il a dit qu'il avait un message à faire passer à plusieurs personnes, allez savoir qui ! Mais les Numbers seront aux premières loges pour assister à leur chute. Par contre, il n'a pas réussi à prononcer correctement le nom de la famille en question. Du moins_, ajouta-t-il en voyant rétrécissement des yeux de son supérieur, _c'est ce que lui ont dit 27 et 95._

Un silence s'installa dès que les deux nombres parvinrent aux oreilles des gardiens. Le temps que l'information soit traitée, le médecin légiste reporta son attention sur le corps devant lui, n'ayant pas fini de définir les causes de sa mort. Du moins, là où les coups portés l'avaient achevé.

Le visage de Coyote prit considérablement une teinte couleur craie tandis que les jointures des mains de Visconti devenaient aussi blanches. Les Numbers dont même le monde souterrain ne possédait que très peu d'information à leur sujet tant leurs existences relevaient de simples rumeurs et de chiffres gravés sur les cadavres de leurs victimes. Et s'ils avaient quelques images des différents membres composant la bande, eux, seule une photographie noire trônait dans leurs dossiers.

Seulement, pour tout le monde, et cela a rapidement été confirmer par les missions exercées par les autres numéros en plus de certains témoignages de leur part, qu'il s'agissait des chefs du groupe. Et les morts laissées sur leur chemin ne se comptaient pas tant il y en avait. Les Vongola laissèrent tomber à leur tour arriver à plus de deux cent cinquante.

Alors que la tempête et le nuage se retrouvent sur une scène de crime avec eux comme meurtriers se révélait comme essayer de chercher des indices dans une pièce blanche sans aucun meuble. Autrement dit, mission impossible.

La seule indication qu'ils pourront rajouter aux feuilles presque vierges les concernant serait qu'ils manipulent la même sorte de couteau et qu'il s'agissait d'arme artisanale inconnue. Ils allaient bien avancer avec cela.

-_Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne reconnais pas ses blessures_, marmonna Valentino de son côté pour lui-même. _En même temps, je n'ai jamais eu accès aux cadavres de leurs précédentes victimes. Je me disais qu'il y avait un problème._

-_Mais t'es vraiment sûr que ces les Numbers qui ont fait ça ? Et surtout 27 et 95 ? On dirait…,_ commença la tempête en sortant de sa réflexion interne et en se rappelant des trajectoires du sang.

Sur d'autres meurtres attribués aussi aux leaders, il avait déjà vu plus propre. Et une fois, si propre qu'aucune tâche de sang venait souiller le sol. Alors que ce soit l'œuvre des deux le surprenaient un peu sachant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-_Je ne peux pas être plus sûr,_ le contredit le médecin légiste sans lever les yeux de son travail tout en leur montrant l'un des murs encore debout.

Si l'absence de structure menant à la façade extérieure n'existait plus, ce n'était pas le cas pour celle intérieure. Toujours debout malgré un certain nombre de fissures impressionnantes, un grand « X » avait été peint en rouge. Visconti était sûr que s'ils analysaient cette « peinture », celle-ci se révélerait être du sang des mafieux morts.

Le « X » symbolisait l'autre signe par lequel tout le monde pouvait identifier que le groupe était passé par là et qu'il s'agissait bien de leurs victimes. Au point que certains les nommaient tout simplement « X ».

Enfin, sur chaque scène de crime, à côté, se trouvait généralement les numéros des responsables quand ils ne se trouvaient pas sur le corps de ses victimes. Et aujourd'hui, en cette belle fin de matinée à Palerme, où les simples gens vaquaient à leurs occupations normales pour eux, les gardiens Vongola lurent sur le mur, 27 et 95. Rien de plus sûr.

-_Comment on va expliquer ça à Nono ?_ Marmonna Coyote pour lui.

Visconti l'entendit, mais ne releva pas. Ses yeux errèrent un moment sur le « X » peint au mur. Serrant les poings, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Et la tempête le comprit très bien puisqu'il le suivit sans se retourner, laissant Valentino à ses cadavres. Ils devaient faire un rapport à Nono.

* * *

-_Oui, je comprends très bien, merci Coyote et à tout à l'heure_, fit Nono avant de raccrocher.

Le déclic se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone tandis que le vieil homme posait le petit appareil électronique avec un soupir. La chance n'était décidément pas de son côté pour ce crime. Des sept duos composant les Numbers, il devait tomber sur le plus mystérieux et le plus imprévisible de tous.

Et ne rien savoir à leur sujet ou du moins, le peu d'information sur eux ne lui plaisait pas. En tant que Vongola Nono, pratiquement tout se trouvait sous son contrôle et il en avait l'habitude. Pourtant, en cinq ans, ils ne possédaient que des presque broutilles sur eux. Et rien sur leurs identités. Le plus important.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Les Numbers le faisaient tourner en bourrique depuis trop d'années. Pourquoi un indice sur leur emplacement ne tombait du ciel à cet instant précis ? Chose qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt et il le savait très bien. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Beaucoup de familles mafieuses ne les prenaient plus au sérieux en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient les arrêter. Une simple bande de tueurs à gages.

Etait-ce vraiment un si gros problème ? Dans leur cas, oui.

Au son de son soupir, l'autre personne présente dans le bureau richement décorer, releva les yeux de son expresso pour fixer le patron. Deux orbes semblables à des onyx où aucun sentiment ne brillait, le fixèrent sous son fédora.

-_Que se passe-t-il Nono ?_ Lui demanda-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée.

Les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent sur son ami de longue date qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson sur l'un des deux canapés. Son expression demeurait neutre et indéchiffrable, même pour Timotéo. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, assis là. Mais il lui faisait confiance, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Néanmoins, même après des années, l'autre restait un enfant quoi qu'il se passât. Victime d'une malédiction lancée par un homme mystérieux, le plus grand tueur à gages, Reborn était devenu un bébé avec plusieurs autres personnes. A son coup pendait une sucette jaune signalant son rôle en tant qu'Arcobaleno du soleil.

Et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait changer ses habitudes. Habillé d'un costume noir fait sur mesure pour son corps accompagné d'une chemise couleur or, d'une cravate et de chaussures aussi lustrées que quiconque avait la possibilité de voir son reflet. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte sombre de même pour le fédora qui le surmontait avec une bande orange faisait le tour. Son compagnon, Leo, un lézard, se tenait dessus sans faire le moindre geste.

-_Rien de très inquiétant pour toi, mais dangereux pour ma position_, lui révéla le patron en relâchant sa position et en calant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Sous son chapeau, l'un des sourcils de l'hitman se releva légèrement tandis qu'il se penchait un peu sur l'avant. Maintenant, il écoutait attentivement la réplique qui allait suivre. La raison, personne ne pouvait mettre l'homme le plus influent du monde dans une situation dangereuse. Il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant.

-_Qui ?_ Voulut-il savoir.

Nono remarqua aussi subtilement la lueur de curiosité qui venait de s'allumer dans son regard. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en lui répondant.

-_Les Numbers._

Un silence plana entre les deux hommes alors que le léger gazouillis des oiseaux se faisait entendre à l'extérieur entrecouper de discussion entre les domestiques. A ce moment, deux servantes qui semblaient étendre le linge. Le tueur à gages cligna des yeux, sa tasse fumante toujours dans sa main.

-_Tu me répètes de qui il s'agit déjà._

Heureusement qu'aucun de ses gardiens ou que n'importe qui ne se trouvait dans la pièce à cet instant, sinon ils auraient découvert l'individu le plus fort du monde dans une expression qui ne convenait pas à son rang. Le neuvième ouvrit la bouche en grand pendant que la stupeur se lisait sur son visage.

En même temps, quand le meilleur hitman ne se rappelait pas de qui était la meilleure équipe de tueurs à gages, il y avait lieu à plusieurs questions. Enfin, pour le moment, il attendait une réponse.

-_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois faire une tête pareille_, rigola-t-il.

-_Re… Reborn, tu es sérieux quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas qui sont les Numbers ?! Ils sont connus dans le monde entier._

L'autre se contenta de continuer sa boisson chaude sans prendre la peine de répondre. Chose à laquelle Nono poussa une nouvelle fois un soupir.

-_C'est… c'est la meilleure de tueurs à gages au monde. Depuis cinq ans, ils exécutent des missions aux quatre coins du monde et à ce jour, personne n'a pu mettre la main sur leur identité ou tout indice permettant de les localiser lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mission._

Dardant son regard sur son ami, il continua même s'il se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaule, sans plus.

-_Tu ne t'intéresse vraiment pas aux personnes susceptibles de te rattraper ? _Se risque à demander le patron sachant que même avec son niveau, le chef de cette bande n'avait pas grande chance d'atteindre son niveau.

Aucun signe de la part du maudit.

-_Nuance, je ne m'intéresse pas à des gamins qui jouent aux tueurs à gages._

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Timotéo.

-_Hé ben, ces gamins comme tu les appels sont actuellement le meilleur groupe de tueurs à gages au monde au point que les patrons mafieux se les arrachent à prix d'or quand ils ne commettent pas leurs crimes._

Par contre, à cette réplique, il eut un plissement au niveau de l'un des yeux du bébé. Lorsque ses orbes se posèrent à nouveau sur son ami, ce dernier se contenta de le fixer en retour.

-_Et en quoi cela me concerne ?_ Finit par demander

-_Le leader de la bande, 27 est juste derrière toi. C'est le deuxième tueur à gages au monde._

-_Et je dois en être effrayé ? Je te rappelle que pour moi, il ne s'agit que d'enfant voulant jouer dans la cour des grands. Le jour où ils ME poseront problème, peut-être que je verrais. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une bande de gosses cherchant à attirer l'attention sur eux en faisant rien que plus que des missions._

S'arrêtant pour prendre une gorgée de son délicieux breuvage, il eut une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus dans sa tasse.

-_Tss,_ lâcha-t-il, _quand je t'entends parler Nono, même avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne comprends pas comme cette bande peut te mettre en danger. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'intéressant ces Numbers ? Tu en parles comme s'il s'agit d'une catastrophe._

Sans son éducation mafieuse, Timotéo aurait depuis longtemps posé la tête sur le bureau et commencé à déprimer. Seulement, avec toutes ses années actives en tant que boss des Vongola, il se contenta à la place de pousser à nouveau un soupir.

D'un côté, il comprenait pourquoi l'Arcobaleno posait ce genre de question. En même temps, un gang inconnu qui se mettait à tuer des civils tout en accomplissant des missions de tueur à gages, cela avait de quoi se faire poser des questions à tout le monde. Les mafieux les premiers.

-_Ce sont des assassins quand ce ne sont pas des tueurs à gages,_ lui apprit le vieil homme en sentant qu'un début de mal de tête arrivait.

-_Des assassins ne feraient pas autant parler d'eux_, fit le bébé en posant finalement sa tasse sur la table basse entre les deux canapés et en se tournant complètement vers le patron.

-_Oui, mais vois-tu, il est de notoriété dans leur cas que toutes les scènes de crime, aussi minutieusement inspecter par mes hommes qu'elles puissent l'être, n'ont jamais révélé la moindre trace ADN des Numbers. Ils viennent, ils partent sans que personne ne comprenne. Tout comme le choix de leurs victimes. Civils, politiciens, mafieux de tout type… etc… ils sont particuliers… et tout le monde veut que je leur mette la main dessus._

Au vu de l'expression toujours neutre de Reborn, le vieil homme sut qu'il devait continuer l'explication. Surtout de la dernière phrase.

-_Tous les journaux parlent d'eux. Et quand je dis journaux, j'entends les journaux civils. Ils savent pour leur existence alors que je sais que tu me le diras très bien, les tueurs à gages doivent se montrer discret dans toutes les circonstances et ne pas faire parler d'eux. Mais personne n'a pu arrêter la fuite d'information. Maintenant, les autres familles veulent que je les attrape avant que la mafia et tous ses membres soient révélés au grand public._

-_Ça fait beaucoup de responsabilités, Vongola Nono_, ricana l'Arcobaleno.

Son ami savait qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Après toutes ses années, il l'avait vu résoudre des problèmes qui demandaient beaucoup plus d'attention que des simples tueurs à gages.

Seulement…

-_Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont particuliers. Et aussi sur le plan officiel de par leur couverture de tueurs à gages._

-_En quoi ?_ Demanda aussitôt l'autre.

Les orbes sombres de ce dernier rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois sans qu'aucun ne lâcha.

-_Ils n'ont jamais raté une seule mission_, lui apprit le patron.

Nouvel haussement de sourcil de la part du maudit. Sur son fédora, Leo commença à gigoter, sentant que son partenaire se fâchait un peu.

-_Moi aussi et en quoi cela est différent ?_ Voulut savoir celui-ci d'un ton cinglant.

-_Comparé à toi qui est tout seul, eux sont au nombre de quatorze et en binôme. Et sincèrement, celui de 27…_

Son portable coupa net sa phrase en émettant une sonnerie. L'écran s'alluma sur un message que venait de lui envoyer Croquant, son gardien des nuages. Il n'y aurait prêté attention lorsqu'il avait son regard dessus s'il ne commençait pas comme une information importante sur les Numbers.

Déverrouillant le petit appareil à la pointe de la technologie, il se retrouva comme hypnotiser par la photo qui lui faisait face pendant que le bébé relevait un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il avait pu recevoir pour le mettre dans cet état.

Nono releva finalement les yeux de la photo. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Reborn sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Même le meilleur hitman n'osa plus faire le moindre geste. Depuis des années qu'ils le connaissaient, ils savaient très bien que lorsqu'il avait ce genre de sourire, cela n'annonçait souvent rien de bon. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-_Reborn_, sifflota-t-il joyeusement_, pour ta prochaine mission, tu vas aller au Japon._

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimer ! Mais si vous vous demandez où se trouve les Numbers, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils arrivent dans le suivant ! (qui en cours d'écriture pour le moment...)_

_Alors, si vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours ou de suivre ou de favoriser cette histoire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_

_Sur ce, moi je vous dis à une prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des nombres à Namimori

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! (enfin, surtout pour poster un chapitre qui se fait désirer depuis un sacré moment... je pense que je suis en retard... oups ?) En tout cas, je suis là maintenant ! Et avec le chapitre 2 !_

_Je préviens tout de suite ! Cette histoire n'est ABSOLUMENT pas abandonnée ! Je la publierai juste de façon aléatoire (ça va surtout dépendre de mon temps...)_

_Mais une chose est sûre... je suis extrêmement surprise par le nombre de personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et suivis ou favoriser mon histoire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde !_

_Alors, un grand merci à **AkiHime20**, **Akira Di**, **Alfader**, **Amnesia Riku**, **Gol-D Lymne**, **Liske**, , **Pandadoudoudcornu**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **arieslucie46**, **hadrian phantomhive**, **keina1808**, **mahon5971**, **terino**, **zorchide**, **0kam1ryuu**, **Audragon**, **Deponia**, **Hebihime**, **Heyli13**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Lecfan**, **Lyaku**, **Oriona Blek**, **Schtroumpfs**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **garodorian**, **isisdris-shiro**, **kedy ichyo**, **llyphos**,** marjo1607**, **maya9231**, **mukutsuna93** et **tamarahc** pour suivre et favoriser mon histoire !_

_Un gros merci aussi à **Karo**, **Harihi**, **llyphos**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Hebihime** et **Heyli13** pour leur review ! Merci beaucoup **llyphos** pour ta correction ! (vu le nombre de mots et de lettres qui manquaient, ça me fait dire qu'il faut que j'arrête d'écrire le soir...)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

Parler : japonais

"_Parler_" : pensées

_Parler_ : italien

Chapitre 2

Des nombres à Namimori

Il y a maintenant cinq ans, par une nuit glaciale d'hiver à Palerme, le monde souterrain découvrait les premières victimes des Numbers dans un hôtel abandonné. Si au début, personne ne comprenait la raison de ces meurtres ni la signification que pouvait avoir les deux chiffres au mur, 27 et 95, le fait de ne retrouver aucun indice sur la scène de crime n'aidait en rien à comprendre ce qui venait de les frapper. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait que du commencement.

Rapidement, une équipe de tueurs à gages fit son apparition, comme pour répondre aux nombreux questionnements des mafieux. Et une qui ne manqua pas de surprendre… une étrange équipe… que les hauts dirigeants n'apprécièrent guère sur le coup. Après tout, chaque membre portait une sorte de « costume », permettant de cacher son identité. Et leurs surnoms rappelèrent les cadavres retrouvés quelques temps plus tôt.

Des chiffres.

Non pas des lettres ou tout autre pseudo qu'usaient normalement les tueurs à gages et les assassins, mais des nombres. Ce qui en surprit quelques-uns, sans pour autant qu'on ne les prenne au sérieux. De ce fait, beaucoup abandonnèrent le sujet. Certains mirent même les précédents meurtres sur un coup de chance.

Seulement, aucun ne savait quelles seraient les conséquences de leur arrivée dans le monde souterrain, faisant se mordre les doigts ceux qui les sous-estimaient. Car en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, ce groupe s'imposa comme l'un des plus talentueux, voire le plus fort de tous.

Qu'importe la difficulté, la complexité, la dangerosité, l'exigence, l'impossibilité, la pénibilité, les risques, les problèmes, la fatigue, les adversaires, les conditions ou même les meurtres à accomplir pour la mission, ils les réussissaient toutes et toujours dans un temps record, dépassant les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.

Assassinats… piratage… exécutions… surveillance… combats illégaux… meurtres… extorsions… escortes… protections… annihilations… disparitions… vols…

En revanche, ils ne prenaient aucun kidnapping ou assassinat de jeunes enfants. Et voyant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient déjà accomplir, personne ne leur a demandé la raison.

A la place, tous s'interrogeaient sur leur véritable identité. Même si leurs masques et leurs déguisements ne laissaient rien paraître, beaucoup arrêtèrent de chercher tandis que certains eurent recours à différentes méthodes telles que les attaquer, les menacer et toutes autres joyeusetés dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Et ceux-là disparaissaient toujours mystérieusement, leurs corps retrouvés quelques temps plus tard mutilés, avec le numéro de celui lui ayant ôté la vie, gravé dans la chaire.

A la fin, et ayant compris le message, tous cessèrent de les embêter, tout en nourrissant une certaine haine mais aussi du respect envers ces membres qui ont su faire face à leurs opposants quels qu'ils soient. A la surprise générale, certains bains de sang et cadavres que l'on retrouvait n'avaient aucun lien avec la mafia.

D'ailleurs, ce remue-ménage attira les presses du monde entier qui se dépêchèrent d'écrire sur ces mystérieux assassins sortis de nulle part. Cela inquiéta le monde souterrain de se retrouver exposé ainsi, mais pas l'équipe qui continua d'accomplir ses requêtes. Il fut alors convenu que les Vongola – la plus puissante famille mafieuse – se devaient de résoudre le problème. Et jusqu'à présent, aucune amélioration n'est survenue depuis le début de leurs investigations.

En attendant, un autre détail surprit les mafieux. D'ordinaire, les tueurs à gages ou les assassins préféraient travailler seuls et quand il fallait remplir une mission à plusieurs, ils s'associaient avec des personnes ayant des flammes différentes des leurs.

A l'inverse du groupe qui fonctionnait en binôme. D'où peut-être, leur facilité à remplir les demandes. Et chaque duo, en plus d'avoir sa spécialité propre, étaient regroupés selon leurs flammes. Les ciels régnaient sur les éléments, les tempêtes s'occupaient des meurtres à longues distances, les pluies en tant que gardes rapprochés, les soleils en médecin, les foudres dans les diversions, les nuages dans la recherche d'information et les brumes dans les disparitions et traumatismes. Et bien sûr, tous savaient se battre et n'hésitaient pas à tuer ceux qui se dressaient sur leur route.

Et si au bout de cinq ans, tous pouvaient se faire une idée sur la plupart des membres du groupe, deux restaient hors d'atteinte. Au point que personne – ou peut-être seulement leurs victimes – ne savait quelle était leur simple apparence. Ces ciels demeuraient au sommet de la hiérarchie et pour les rejoindre, il fallait passer par tous leurs gardiens, chose impossible. Mais il s'agissait du duo le plus rapide et puissant d'entre tous et les derniers meurtres recensés ne contredisaient pas cette information.

Seulement, en cinq ans, leur importance devint telle que nul ne pouvait passer à côté d'eux dans le monde souterrain. Au même titre que les Vongola gouvernaient le monde de la mafia, eux, ce fameux groupe, régnaient en maître sur les tueurs à gages et les assassins. Ceux travaillant dans l'ombre leur avaient rapidement trouvé un nom qui fut adopté par l'ensemble. Ils s'appelaient…

Les Numbers.

0o0o0o0o0

A l'inverse de cet univers si proche mais aussi si éloigné, une petite famille vivait paisiblement à Namimori, au Japon. Le père, la mère et les frères jumeaux. Un petit foyer tranquille et des plus normaux.

A quelques détails près.

Le père, Iemitsu Sawada, bien que rarement présent à la maison, ne travaillait pas pour construire des igloos au Pôle Nord pour les pingouins. Non, contrairement à la figure qu'il présentait à sa femme et ses enfants, il s'agissait d'un mafieux. Et pas n'importe lequel, car dans le milieu, il occupait le poste de conseiller externe de la famille Vongola et de directeur du CEDEF. Un métier pas des moindres et qui l'obligeait à ne pas pouvoir rentrer souvent à la maison. Par conséquent, en seize ans, il ne fut chez lui que huit fois. Néanmoins, il aimait profondément sa famille au point qu'il vantait la beauté de sa femme et les exploits de ses fils tout le temps. Autant dire que ses subordonnés les connaissaient sans même les avoir vu. Et ça obligeait aussi un certain Arcobaleno de le menacer avec son arme à chaque fois qu'il commençait.

La mère, Nana Sawada, croyait son mari dans chacun de ses mensonges, même les plus improbables. Et toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres quoi qu'il se passât. Peu de choses pouvaient la faire sortir de cet état et depuis la naissance de ses fils, elle ne le quitta à aucun moment. Durant l'absence du père de famille, elle gérait tout dans la maison, du ménage au repassage en passant par la cuisine et le jardinage. Tout devait rester entretenu. En s'occupant en plus de ses jumeaux. Bien que depuis qu'ils soient rentrés dans l'âge de l'adolescence, ils arrivaient à se débrouiller en grande partie seuls. Mais dans le quartier, tous les habitants l'appréciaient pour sa joie de vivre et ses plats à tomber par terre.

Puis venaient les frères jumeaux. Respectivement, Tsunayoshi et Ieyasu. Surnommés Tsu-kun et Ie-kun par leur mère. Et bien qu'ils soient nés avec vingt-sept minutes d'écart, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et quiconque les aurait croisés dans la rue ne s'imaginerait pas que les deux puissent être frères et encore moins jumeaux.

Ieyasu, le plus jeune, ressemblait davantage à son père qu'à sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en pointes jusqu'à son cou et ses yeux possédaient une teinte bleu océan. En dehors des mathématiques – sa seule matière faible – il se positionnait au milieu des classements. En revanche, il excellait en sport et se révélait être le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de football. Son physique athlétique et mince faisait craquer la majorité des filles et certains garçons. Un fait qu'il appréciait grandement et dont il se vantait souvent. Être au centre de toutes les attentions ne lui déplaisait certainement pas. Et toujours avec un sourire narquois.

A l'inverse, Tsunayoshi, le plus âgé, ne souriait que rarement voire presque jamais. Les seules fois où cela arrivait, il se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis ou de sa mère. Pour sa part, il arborait des cheveux bruns qui se dressaient en pics sur son crâne et de grands orbes chocolat rayonnants d'une douceur et d'une innocence sans pareille. Toutefois, comparé à son frère, ses notes étaient faibles quelle que soit la matière, de même pour les activités sportives. De ce fait, beaucoup d'élèves le dénigrèrent et une partie le harcela. Ieyasu en tête. Pourtant, même avec tous les coups reçus ou dans la vie de tous les jours, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A aucun moment. Depuis maintenant neuf ans, il n'a plus jamais parlé à quiconque. Et cela, personne ne comprenait la raison.

En dehors de ces petits problèmes, il s'agissait d'un foyer tranquille et des plus normaux et qui, pourtant, vivait son dernier jour de calme avant la tempête…

-Ie-kun ! Tsu-kun ! Dépêchez-vous ! Les appela leur mère depuis le bas des escaliers. Vous allez être en retard pour l'école !

Aussitôt, et sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la première chambre suivit, la seconde d'après, d'une série d'insultes colorées. Et très variées. Cependant, à la place de réprimander son plus jeune fils sur son vocabulaire, Nana se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit soupir. Après tout, elle avait affaire à ce comportement tous les matins depuis leur entrée au lycée. Alors, voyant que ses sermons ne servaient pas à faire diminuer les injures d'Ieyasu, elle préféra abandonner. Elle nota néanmoins, qu'il se répétait.

« _Il ne changera jamais_, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'un fracas résonna dans la maison. »

Tandis que dans la seconde chambre, seul le silence parvint à ses oreilles.

-Tsu-kun ! N'oublie pas de te lever aussi !

Sur ces mots et sans attendre une réponse de sa part – ce qu'elle n'allait pas recevoir de toute façon – elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine, un petit sourire aux lèvres et en sifflotant joyeusement. Maintenant ses fils levés, le petit-déjeuner n'attendait qu'eux sur la table. S'ils se dépêchaient un peu, ils l'auront encore chaud et non froid. En attendant, elle devait finir leur bento avant qu'ils ne partent – très souvent en courant pour Ieyasu – au lycée.

Inconsciemment de sa part, l'aîné poussa un soupir pendant que son frère s'agitait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tout de suite surtout avec la menace d'un certain président du comité de discipline. Tsuna leva ses yeux chocolat au plafond en l'entendant continuer d'insulter le monde entier. Notamment un certain réveil qu'il ne réglait jamais. L'instant d'après, ils fixèrent l'ordinateur allumé sur ses genoux. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à se presser car depuis maintenant une bonne heure, il se tenait assis sur son lit et prêt à se rendre à l'école. Plus qu'à prendre son déjeuner et manger quelque chose.

Seulement, avant, il voulait simplement terminer ce sur quoi il travaillait. Un fichier des plus innocents à première vue – un devoir sur la prohibition aux États-Unis durant les années 1920-1930 – qu'il devait donner à l'un de ses amis dans la journée. Il contenait l'ensemble des informations sur lesquelles ils bossaient depuis presque un mois. Et qui aboutissait enfin après tout ce temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il retira la clé USB de son emplacement défini sur l'ordinateur avant de la mettre dans la poche de son uniforme, à l'abri. Il mit en veille son outil de travail et le déposa sur son bureau. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour attraper son sac et se diriger vers sa porte. Un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre toujours plongée dans la pénombre, puis il tourna la poignée et sortit en plein jour.

A peine le claquement de la fermeture du panneau de bois parvint à ses oreilles, qu'il sentit une bonne odeur provenir d'en bas, faisant apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Néanmoins, avant que Tsuna n'ait pu atteindre l'escalier, son frère réussit à lui en bloquer l'accès avec son corps. De quoi faire s'arrêter le plus âgé. Timidement, celui-ci risqua un coup d'œil en direction d'Ieyasu.

-Sérieusement Tsunaze ! S'exclama-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Combien de fois faudra que j'te frappe pour que t'arrête de v'nir à l'école, hein ?!

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut le malaise de son jumeau qui ne savait plus sur quel pied se mettre. Il gigotait ses mains, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. De plus, ses grands orbes innocents se posèrent sur tout sauf celui en face de lui. Sa prise sur son sac se raffermit lorsque la colère d'Ieyasu monta d'un cran.

-T'y comprends vraiment rien ! A cause de toi ma réputation au bahut prend chère !

Avec ses mots, il attrapa violemment son jumeau par le col de son uniforme. Les faibles gestes de ce dernier ne suffirent pas à le libérer de la prise de fer du plus jeune en colère de si bon matin. A seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, l'aîné y lut très bien la fureur à son égard tandis qu'il le foudroyait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. La rougeur monta vite sur ses joues alors qu'il secouait nerveusement la tête.

-Attends-toi à de sérieux problèmes, Tsunaze, grogna Ieyasu en le lâchant soudainement.

Le pauvre adolescent malmené chancela un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre. Gardant toujours une prise sur son sac, il le réajusta sur son épaule, toujours sous les yeux de son frère. Tsuna releva un œil timide sur son jumeau avant de fixer le sol, soudainement plus intéressant. La raison fut le regard noir que lui lança le plus jeune, qui se renfrogna l'instant d'après.

-Tsk ! Je me demande toujours comment je peux être jumeau avec un insecte insignifiant comme toi.

L'aîné baissa la tête à l'entente de ces paroles. Il serra les dents alors que son frère s'engageait dans les escaliers, à la recherche de son petit-déjeuner sans daigner s'occuper plus de celui qu'il détestait. Et une fois que le premier vit qu'il ne se souciait plus de lui, il perdit instantanément l'aura innocente qui l'entourait précédemment pour une plus sombre, terrifiante et glaciale. Digne des meilleurs assassins… ou tueurs à gages.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire cela, Ieyasu, marmonna Tsuna, ses yeux se rétrécissant sur la silhouette de son jumeau disparaissant au coin.

0o0o0o0o0

Au même moment, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du foyer Sawada, Reborn poussa un profond soupir comme il le faisait si bien depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il sentit que l'avion décollait. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait préféré être à un autre endroit que là. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le Japon, mais sa nouvelle mission s'annonçait des plus embêtantes. Enfin, les deux directives de Nono. Des nombres et un héritier, quoi de mieux dans le pays du soleil levant.

En ce qui concernait l'héritier des Vongola, il pouvait régler la situation à coup de pieds au cul et plusieurs menaces avec pistolets chargés. Et si jamais celui-ci ne voulait toujours rien faire ou obéir bien gentiment, l'Arcobaleno connaissait quelques méthodes de torture qui feraient frémir Vindice s'ils se trouvaient à côté.

En revanche, pour les Numbers, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Surtout que la preuve sur laquelle se basait Croquant était faible voire inexistante s'il ne bossait pas sur le dossier du groupe depuis un sacré paquet de temps et que Valentino n'était pas le meilleur médecin légiste de la famille. Il en vint même à se demander si cet indice ne tombait pas mystérieusement du ciel ou s'il n'avait pas été mis là pour les attirer dans un piège. Ou que les miracles existaient vraiment et les Vongola devaient s'estimer heureux de l'avoir. Enfin, il arrivait de commettre des erreurs et personne ne pouvait y échapper, pas même ces excellents tueurs à gages.

Toutefois, savoir que les couteaux de 27 et 95 provenaient du Japon aidait beaucoup l'avancée de l'enquête. Maintenant, ils allaient être aptes à commencer par chercher quelque part, sur une surface mieux définie que la Terre entière. Heureusement que le gardien de la brume remarqua une certaine ressemblance entre les marchands d'armes spécialisés dans l'archipel et le rapport que lui envoya Valentino cinq minutes plus tôt sur l'autopsie des cadavres des mafieux retrouvés le matin-même. Il nota une étrange similitude entre ceux d'un certain fabriquant se situant au Nord de Tokyo, près d'une ville nommée Namimori, et les entailles faites par les armes des leaders des Numbers. Une véritable aubaine ! Nono n'hésita pas à envoyer le meilleur tueur à gages rattaché à la famille pour se charger de l'enquête. Et au passage, s'occuper d'un héritier en âge de débuter sa formation.

A cette pensée, l'Arcobaleno poussa un nouveau soupir. Il sentait que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Que ce soit pour la première ou la deuxième mission.

Alors, profitant du temps du voyage entre l'Italie et le Japon, il attrapa les différents dossiers que Timotéo lui confia avant de partir. Certains concernaient l'héritier tandis que les autres traitaient les informations connues à ce jour sur les Numbers.

Avant même d'avoir commencé à lire le rapport d'Iemitsu sur sa famille, le bébé passa directement à ceux des espions. Comme il connaissait bien le patron du CEDEF, il savait que dès qu'il s'agissait de sa femme et de ses fils, il les louait pendant des heures. De quoi énerver quiconque de calme. Et le tueur à gages ne voulait pas avoir à lire un torchon rempli de qualité sur les Sawada. Il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui l'intéressait, sans artifices.

Le premier dossier concernait le cas d'Ieyasu Sawada, le plus jeune des jumeaux. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au maudit. En temps normal, le plus âgé était choisi comme héritier quelle que soit l'importance des autres enfants. Enfin, cet imbécile d'Iemitsu semblait favoriser le second au profit du premier. A se demander pourquoi.

.

_Nom : Sawada_

_Prénom : Ieyasu_

_Âge : 16 ans_

_Statut : civil/candidat au poste de Vongola Decimo désigné par Iemitsu, patron du CEDEF_

_Notes : doué en sport, il est le joueur vedette de l'équipe de football. Ses résultats restent moyens dans la plupart des matières en dehors du sport où il excelle, et des mathématiques qui sont son point faible. Ses camarades l'apprécient grandement et parlent de lui avec admiration. En revanche, il déteste son frère avec passion. Il a été souvent surpris à le battre que ce soit à la maison ou à l'école avec plusieurs de ses amis._

_._

Reborn grogna à cette remarque. Ce genre de comportement ne lui plaisait certainement pas. Surtout pour l'héritier désigné de la plus grosse famille mafieuse. Si l'Arcobaleno voulait remettre les Vongola sur la bonne voie – comme du temps de Primo – il fallait qu'il change son comportement à cet égard. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait quand même de son frère jumeau et non d'une simple victime lambda.

Il se renfrogna en lisant ces lignes. Il n'aimait pas du tout ces indications (et heureusement pour l'avion qu'il n'avait pas lu le rapport d'Iemitsu). A la place, il se contenta de reprendre sa lecture en imaginant déjà quel type de tortu… d'entraînement il pourrait faire subir à Ieyasu.

.

_En dehors de ça, il aime beaucoup avoir le contrôle de la situation et possède une véritable autorité sur ses camarades qui se plient sans discuter à ses ordres. Même les professeurs le respectent pour son bon comportement en classe, sa façon de parler les a aussi séduits et certains n'hésitent pas à lui donner quelques avantages._

_Sinon, dans la vie de tous les jours, il a le béguin pour l'une de ses camarades et idole de la classe, Kyoko Sasagawa, ce qui l'amène à se battre souvent contre un élève plus âgé Mochida Kensei, pour voir lequel des deux pourra sortir en premier avec elle._

_._

A partir de ce moment, le bébé abandonna le rapport. Le reste ne l'intéressait guère dans le cadre de l'éducation plus ou moins violente qu'il allait dispenser au jeune homme. Juste ses résultats de ces dernières années et quelques détails superficiels de sa vie dont il ne se souciait pas. Il arrivait à discerner quel genre de personne il allait avoir affaire. Et des plus simples pour lui. Du genre têtu et qui détestait que quiconque ait de l'autorité sur lui.

Laissant de côté les feuilles de papier à son sujet, il passa au rapport sur Tsunayoshi Sawada, surnommé Tsuna pour faire plus court et aussi le plus âgé des deux frères. Et normalement, celui qui devrait hériter des Vongola si Iemitsu respectait un tant soit peu l'ordre.

0o0o0o0o0

De retour à la maisonnée Sawada, Tsuna arriva enfin dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner qu'Ieyasu engloutissait déjà. Nana le salua joyeusement tout en posant une nouvelle assiette de nourriture sur la table. Chose à laquelle il lui répondit par un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir en face de son jumeau. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard, ce qui passa inaperçu pour la mère. En revanche, l'aîné le reçut clairement et se fit aussi petit qu'il le pouvait sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur son plat.

Et tandis que la femme au foyer déposait un dernier repas, un sourire aux lèvres, elle ne remarqua pas la tension qui englobait ses fils dont un tentait de disparaître sous terre. Elle les observa quelques minutes se remplir la panse quand elle se rappela soudainement d'un prospectus trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres le matin-même. Et qui lui plaisait grandement.

-Ie-kun ! Il y avait une annonce intéressante dans la boîte aux lettres.

-Et ? Demanda le plus jeune sans accorder le moindre regard à sa mère.

-Aujourd'hui, un professeur va venir te donner des cours particuliers, sourit-elle comme si elle venait de faire une bonne action.

-QUOI ?! S'écria-t-il sur le coup en oubliant momentanément son frère pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Les sourcils de Tsuna se froncèrent à l'attente d'un professeur particulier pour son jumeau. Ses yeux s'aiguisèrent aussitôt pendant qu'ils se posèrent sur l'étrange papier que sa mère agitait sous le nez de son fils. Un sentiment de danger s'en dégageait. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Alors, en retenant une grimace, l'adolescent nota soigneusement l'écriture délicate utilisée. Une qui faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs en mémoire.

\- « Je ferai de votre enfant le leader de la nouvelle génération. Toutes matières et toutes classes acceptées. Signé : Reborn. ». C'est chou nan ? Je n'ai jamais vu un slogan pareil !

-T'es sérieuse ?! Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un prof particulier moi ! C'est plutôt Tsunaze qui en aurait bien besoin tellement il est bête !

Les joues rouges sous l'insulte, l'interpellé baissa ses yeux sur son repas à demi entamé. Il se fit combat à lui-même pour éviter de répliquer quelque chose ou de lui lancer un regard noir. Il s'en empêcha en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des deux autres membres de sa famille ne remarqua son état.

Il n'empêchait que quelque chose clochait dans le prospectus envoyé. Et ce quelque chose ne lui disait rien de bon. Notamment pour lui. Cette déclaration de « leader de la nouvelle génération » ne lui indiquait que des problèmes, surtout avec le tempérament de son frère. Avec ce nom... Reborn. A sa connaissance, il ne connaissait qu'un seul Reborn au monde et dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait que ce ne soit pas lui…

-Ie-kun ! S'exclama sa mère en perdant son sourire. N'insulte pas ton frère de la sorte !

-Tsk ! J'fais c'que j'veux ! Et puis pourquoi t'as engagé ce foutu prof particulier pour moi ?! J'en ai pas besoin moi !

L'aîné roula des yeux tandis qu'il se remettait tranquillement à manger. Sans écouter le reste de la discussion où le fils criait sur la mère et où cette dernière lui répondait calmement avec un sourire, il termina rapidement son repas. Et sur un au revoir à Nana d'un signe de main, il sortit de la maison tandis que son jumeau se rappela soudainement d'un certain président du comité de discipline et se précipita après lui. Avec un soupir, Tsuna espéra croiser ses amis sur le trajet de l'école alors qu'Ieyasu le rattrapait. Surtout avec les dernières informations qu'il venait d'avoir.

0o0o0o0o0

_Nom : Sawada_

_Prénom : Tsunayoshi (surnommé Tsuna)_

_Âge : 16 ans_

_Notes : comparé à son jumeau, il est de nature très timide, maladroit et assez naïf. En raison d'un incident inconnu qui s'est déroulé il y a neuf ans, il ne parle plus à qui que ce soit. A cause de ce handicap et de sa faible constitution, les élèves le brutalisent régulièrement. Mais il ne fait jamais rien pour les arrêter, il les subit sans se plaindre ou le rapporter. Un autre facteur à cette violence gratuite sont ses mauvaises notes. Ne dépassant pas la trentaine de points, elles sont les mêmes, quelle__s__ que soit la catégorie._

_._

Reborn s'autorisa à pousser un nouveau soupir. Décidément, pas un des jumeaux ne rattrapait l'autre. Avec une grimace, il se demanda si les Vongola retrouveront leur grandeur du temps où ils étaient un groupe d'autodéfense. Enfin, Tsunayoshi semblait plus disposé à suivre les traces de Primo qu'Ieyasu. Même si toutes ces années de passage à tabac l'avaient rendu plutôt soumis. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de son frère jumeau qui allait hériter de la famille et non lui.

A cela et rien qu'à voir leurs profils si différents, si le maudit pouvait choisir, il n'hésiterait pas et prendrait tout de suite l'aîné pour élève. D'autant plus que le reste du rapport ne confirma que plus cette étrange sensation qu'il le préférait au plus jeune.

.

_Même si cela n'est pas avéré, plusieurs éléments peuvent prouver qu'il possède l'Hyper Intuition. Au cours de ces derniers mois, il a réussi à déterminer la position exacte de plusieurs espions chargés de le surveiller et à se méfier des agents doubles. De plus, de temps en temps, il évitait à ses tyrans de le prendre en tenaille en changeant de direction. Mais ce n'est pas tout…_

_._

Tiens ? Tout ceci intéressait grandement le bébé qui se pencha un peu plus sur les écrits. Il en oublia presque que l'adolescent en question se trouvait ne pas être l'héritier désigné.

.

_Son comportement, certes craintif et timide, lui a valu de devenir ami avec quelques-unes des idoles de son établissement. Takeshi Yamamoto, la star de l'équipe de baseball, Sasagawa Ryohei, capitaine du club de boxe, Kyoko Sasagawa, l'idole de tous les élèves, Hana Kurokawa, première des élèves au classement national, Aki Kyandisaberu, championne de l'équipe féminine de kendo et Kyoya Hibari, président du comité de discipline._

_._

L'Arcobaleno n'en releva pas plus du rapport sur Tsunayoshi Sawada et ses amis pour le moins… surprenants. Le reste, il préféra le laisser de côté puisqu'il ne s'en soucia guère. En tout cas, ce jumeau-là lui plaisait grandement.

Son esprit cherchait déjà les raisons pour lesquelles il ne parlait plus. Et bien que ce ne soit pas inscrit dans ses devoirs à accomplir pour les Vongola, il enquêterait quand même. Juste par curiosité et il fallait que le sujet en vaille la peine pour que Reborn, le meilleur tueur à gages au monde, ressente de la curiosité à l'égard de quelqu'un.

Enfin, pour le moment, il devait se charger d'un héritier qu'il qualifiait d'incompétent et de nombres qui causaient beaucoup trop de problème à la palourde. Alors, avec un nouveau soupir, le maudit attrapa les dossiers concernant ce fameux groupe de tueurs à gages, dit les maîtres dans leur domaine, en dehors de Reborn lui-même. Légèrement intrigué par eux, dont il n'avait entendu jusqu'à présent que des bribes à leur sujet, il se plongea dans la lecture de leurs dossiers plus ou moins vides.

.

_Nom : Numbers (surnommé « X »)_

_Date de création : environ cinq ans_

_Nombre : 14 (sûrement plus)_

_Leaders : 27 et 95_

_Activités : assassinats, meurtre, piratage, vols, combats illégaux, extorsions, escortes, protections, annihilations, kidnappings, disparitions, exécutions et surveillance_

_Rangs : entre S+ et SS+_

_._

Juste ces quelques informations à leur sujet suffirent à faire hausser un sourcil au meilleur tueur à gages au monde. Bien qu'il n'ait entendu seulement à peu de reprise leur nom ou un des numéros de temps en temps et de ce que Nono lui avait dit plus tôt, ils dépassaient tout ce à quoi l'Arcobaleno s'attendait.

Une simple conversation ne fournissait pas assez d'indications sur eux pour pouvoir mesurer leurs forces, mais au moins, il comprenait mieux qu'une grande majorité des mafieux préféraient ne les évoquer et tremblaient à leur simple nom. Après tout, seule une poignée dans le métier atteignait le rang S dit le plus haut de tous. Et seulement après de longues années à prouver son talent.

Pourtant, eux, ces simples gosses pour lui, se situaient parmi les plus doués dans leur domaine en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Seulement cinq petites années. A croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. De plus, même les plus faibles d'après les notations – et Reborn se doutait que leur puissance faisait trembler quiconque dans les hautes sphères du monde souterrain – se trouvaient à peine au-dessus des classes S tout court.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans pour autant retirer ces précédentes paroles sur eux, il commençait à trouver de l'intérêt à ce groupe. La mission s'annonçait plus intéressante que prévue. Puisque pour qu'ils atteignent le rang S, il fallait que le danger qu'ils représentaient soit sérieux. Surtout si c'était les Vongola qui leur avaient attribué leurs rangs. Et pas n'importe qui d'autre.

.

_Avec seulement cinq ans d'existence, les Numbers se sont rapidement fait un nom dans le milieu et cela, dès leurs arrivées. La première fois, il s'agissait des cadavres des membres d'une ancienne famille nommée Estraneo, connue pour ses expériences humaines, qui furent retrouvés, suivit de près par l'arrivée de ceux que tous allaient bientôt surnommés les Numbers. D'autant plus que les mafieux morts étaient activement recherchés depuis la chute de la famille._

_._

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part de Reborn. Comme tout le monde, lui aussi connaissait très bien l'Estraneo Famiglia pour ses expérimentations sur des êtres-humains, notamment des enfants. Une chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Néanmoins et heureusement, toutes les personnes la composant furent massacrées par l'un des enfants avant qu'il n'anéantisse une autre famille peu après. Enfin, le bébé ne s'en soucia pas. En revanche, il pensait que tous les membres moururent en même temps. Il semblerait que non au vu du rapport.

L'Arcobaleno se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Cette vieille histoire maintenant enterrée ne l'intriguait pas plus que cela. A la place, il se contenta de revenir au dossier qui contenait toutes les informations sur les Numbers que le CEDEF avait amassées avec le temps.

.

_Leurs signatures sont un grand « X » peint avec le sang de leurs victimes soit sur un mur, un arbre ou toute surface ou bien gravé à même la chaire avec les numéros de ceux ayant réalisé les meurtres. Et cette étrange particularité qui leur valut leur surnom, a aussi intrigué le grand public et les médias se sont précipités pour écrire à leur sujet._

0o0o0o0o0

Avant même que Tsuna ne puisse disparaître au coin de la rue, Ieyasu réussit à le rattraper en moins de quelques secondes et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner ou faire le moindre geste, le plus jeune le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le temps de se remettre du choc plutôt violent, l'aîné ouvrit ses grands orbes chocolat pour les poser sur ceux de son jumeau. A cela, ce dernier le fusilla du regard et ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-J't'avais dit qu'tu prendrais cher, Tsunaze, grogna-t-il, Maint'nant qu'on est plus à la maison…

A peine ses mots quittèrent sa bouche que sa main gauche s'enleva du col de son jumeau pour se serrer avant de s'enfoncer dans son estomac sans aucune douceur. La force exercée fut telle que le plus vieux en eut la respiration coupée et que ses jambes, bien qu'appuyées contre la clôture en parpaing, flanchèrent et ne le soutinrent plus. Seule la prise d'Ieyasu lui permettait de rester debout. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps, lorsque ce dernier lui assena un autre coup au niveau de la mâchoire.

Cette fois-ci, il le lâcha pour de bon tandis que Tsuna s'écrasa par terre sous l'impact. Une grimace se forma sur les lèvres de l'aîné quand il ressentit le sol dur rentrer en contact avec son corps. Sans pour autant sortir le moindre son ou parole sous la douleur, il releva ses yeux sur son frère qui se contentait de le regarder dégoûté par tant de faiblesse. Un hématome bleu commençait à apparaître à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé.

0o0o0o0o0

_Comme tout tueur à gage et assassin, les Numbers ont un grand panel de domaines où ils sont devenus experts au fils des années. Gardes du corps, médecins, snipers, empoisonneurs, combattants, tueurs à gages, assassins, voleurs, informateurs, traumatismes, diversions…_

_._

Tout en retenant un sifflement admiratif devant autant de compétences maîtrisées – surtout que la liste semblait ne pas se terminer – Reborn abandonna cette partie du dossier. Il relisait à peu près les mêmes informations que lui fournit Nono lors de leur discussion. A ce moment-là, il préférait se rendre directement aux fiches personnelles de chaque numéro. Ce qu'il trouva quelques feuilles plus loin. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

0o0o0o0o0

-Sérieux, pourquoi t'es pas mort avec ce putain d'incident ?! Ça m'aurait fait des vacances de n'plus t'avoir dans mes pattes ! S'exclama Ieyasu avec un regard noir.

Tsuna se retint de rouler des yeux à l'entente de cette phrase tandis qu'il se remettait difficilement sur ses pieds. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que son jumeau n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Il sentait qu'un autre coup le frapperait d'ici une seconde ou deux. Et il n'arriverait pas à l'école sans dommage supplémentaire d'une assez grande importance.

Enfin…

-Maa, maa, tu ne devrais pas dire ça Ieyasu ! Fit une voix connue des Sawada en posant son bras sur les épaules du plus jeune.

-Lâche-moi Yamamoto ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Avec un geste de rejet, il se débarrassa du sauveur de son jumeau. Le dénommé Yamamoto rigola à sa tête en resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur son sac contenant son shinai en bois. Cependant, à aucun moment il ne perdit son fameux sourire. Même quand le frère de son ami le foudroya du regard et grogna plusieurs insultes.

-Salut Tsuna ! Ça va ? Demanda le nouveau venu à l'aîné.

Celui-ci lui envoya un petit sourire avec un hochement de tête alors que Takeshi Yamamoto se rapprochait de lui. Bien qu'Ieyasu ne le montrât pas, il n'avait pas senti l'arrivée de la star de l'équipe de baseball. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il faisait, même après tout ce temps passé à le côtoyer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Takeshi, en plus de son traditionnel sac de cours, en transportait un de plus. Mais il était semblable à ceux utilisés pour les battes de baseball ou les shinai. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte sombre, coupés courts et étaient aussi indomptables que ceux de Tsuna. Quant à ses orbes, ils possédaient la couleur brune qui, le temps d'une seconde, brillèrent bleus. Chose que le plus jeune Sawada ne remarqua pas.

0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 80_

_Flammes : pluie_

_Armes : katana et trois petites épées_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin, garde du corps, combattant_

_Rang : SS_

_Partenaire : 98_

_Notes : Habile avec toute sorte de lames dans les mains, il a prouvé sa maîtrise lors des différentes missions. Spécialisé dans les combats rapprochés, avec 98, ils prennent tout travail de sécurité quel que soit le niveau de difficulté. Et ceux protégés par eux, les redemandent très régulièrement et sont prêts à mettre le prix dessus tant qu'ils se sentent à l'abri._

_Dans sa façon de combattre, il n'utilise qu'à de très rares occasions ses petites épées et lorsqu'il s'en sert, sa rapidité et sa précision augmentent considérablement au point que même Squalo a avoué qu'il aurait des problèmes s'il l'affrontait durant ces moments._

_Bien que 80 se soit retrouvé quelques fois en danger, il n'utilisa aucune technique. Seule la force brute. Toutefois, une majorité d'épéistes pensent qu'il n'a pas encore dévoilé toutes ses capacités._

_Tenue : avec sa partenaire, ils ont adopté pour un esthétique très japonais dans son ensemble. Il porte un masque d'oni (démon) masculin rouge avec des marques vertes pour cacher son visage et une perruque aux cheveux verts ébouriffés et épais qui lui arrive dans le dos. En plus, il a un kimono de combat au bas rouge et haut blanc avec des tâches de sang, et légèrement ouvert au niveau de la poitrine qui est bandée._

0o0o0o0o0

Pour en revenir à Ieyasu, ce dernier marmonna plusieurs injures à l'encontre du nouveau venu apparut exactement au bon moment pour sortir son jumeau de ce qui allait être son lieu de torture. Sous la colère, il ne remarqua pas les coups d'œil que lui jetaient ses amis. Et aussi que de nouvelles personnes arrivaient de plusieurs directions et se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Le singe, tu vas rester encore longtemps planter au milieu de la route ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles avec une grimace à l'encontre du jumeau. Tu gènes tout le monde.

-J't'ai pas sonné Kurokawa ! Répliqua-t-il. Et arrête de m'appeler « singe » ! J'vaux mieux que tous ces autres imbéciles !

L'interpellée se contenta de renifler en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu ne mérite pas mon respect alors tais-toi… le singe, rajouta-t-elle pour le faire rager. Oh ! Salut Sawada ! Yamamoto ! Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux.

L'aîné des frères lui renvoya sa salutation d'un signe de main pendant que Takeshi lançait un « yo ». En réponse, Hana esquissa un sourire tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Plutôt jolie dans son ensemble, les garçons la fuyaient pourtant pour son sarcasme à toute épreuve et pour elle, à part ses amis et quelques exceptions, tout le monde était considéré comme des singes. Ses orbes noirs se posèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants qui commençaient à prendre la parole les uns après les autres.

0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 87_

_Flammes : soleil_

_Armes : arts martiaux, seringues (poisons)_

_Activités : hackeuse, tueuse à gages, assassin, combattante, médecin, empoisonneuse_

_Rang : S+_

_Partenaire : 33_

_Notes : sa capacité à pouvoir guérir pratiquement toutes les blessures est aussi célèbre que ses poisons mortels. Quiconque ayant été piqué par l'une de ses seringues doit s'attendre à mourir entre cinq et dix minutes. Néanmoins, encore personne n'a réussi à les reproduire, la composition étant inconnue pour le moment._

_Toute personne s'approchant d'un peu trop près risque, soit de se faire tuer à coup de poisons ou par les différents types d'arts martiaux qu'elle maîtrise, surtout avec ses jambes, avec comme soutient ses poings._

_Tenues : comme l'une de ses professions est médecin, elle porte une blouse d'infirmière, coupée mi-cuisse et dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux sont blancs et à la place de masque ou autre, elle a des bandages sur chaque partie de son corps qui n'est pas protégé par ses habits (ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes, sa poitrine, son cou et l'entièreté de son visage où seul son œil droit est visible). Avec un nœud rouge autour de son cou, une coiffe d'infirmière et des gants en plastique._

0o0o0o0o0

-Salut ! Fit Hana aux nouveaux venus en levant une main.

-Yo ! Comment ça va Aki-chan ? Voulut savoir le baseballeur à l'une des trois filles avec un sourire.

-Coucou Takeshi-kun, salua la dénommée Aki en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Je vais bien et toi ? Tu vas bien aussi Tsuna ?

Un hochement de tête de ce dernier lui confirma. Elle adressa un sourire à son ami qui répondit timidement par le sien. Cependant, comme toutes les personnes autour d'eux, elle nota la présence d'un hématome qui virait au violet sur sa joue. Échangeant un regard avec son petit-ami, elle retint une grimace. Elle resserra sa prise sur son épée en bois avant de la passer dans sa main droite et d'attraper celle de Takeshi. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

Si Ieyasu pouvait mettre un mot sur la championne de l'équipe féminine de kendo, il la qualifierait de poupée. Ses longs cheveux ténèbres retombaient dans son dos aussi raide que de la paille pendant que ses grands yeux de même teinte se portèrent sur son groupe d'amis. Son sabre en bois avec lequel elle se baladait tout le temps ne rassurait jamais le plus jeune des jumeaux bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi elle l'avait avec elle en permanence. De même pour la raison derrière le couple Aki-Takeshi, un véritable mystère pour lui. Enfin, l'amour n'avait pas de frontières non ?

0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 98_

_Flammes : pluie_

_Armes : katana et des dagues_

_Activités : tueuse à gages, assassin, combattante, garde du corps_

_Rang : S++_

_Partenaire : 80_

_Notes : comme son partenaire, qu'importe la lame entre ses mains, sa maîtrise dépasse de loin toutes les attentes. Les combats rapprochés sont sa spécialité de par ses missions de garde du corps, pourtant, les armes lointaines tels les fusils ou tout autre projectile sont inefficaces contre elle._

_Sa technique au sabre se base sur une vitesse de dégainage assez impressionnante. Ses dagues ne sont là qu'en soutient et leur utilisation varie selon l'action. Mais leur efficacité a déjà coûté la vie à bon nombre de personnes. Quant à ses attaques, tout comme 80, elle n'en utilise aucune qu'importe le danger dans lequel elle se trouve. Cependant, elle a toujours réussi à s'en sortir indemne sans montrer ses vraies capacités._

_Tenue : d'une esthétique très japonaise, 98 a opté pour un masque d'oni féminin blanc pour cacher son visage avec deux cornes qui sortent de son crâne avec de longs cheveux blancs légèrement ondulés. Elle porte avec le tout un long kimono noir à grandes manches gorgées de sang sur le bas, parsemé de tâches de sang et de fleurs de sakura (cerisier). Sa peau est d'une pâleur cadavérique accentuée par ses ongles noirs._

0o0o0o0o0

Néanmoins, avant que les deux filles restantes n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, une puissante voix les interrompit et une nouvelle personne se précipita dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter près de Tsuna, un peu essoufflée par sa course. Pour ce faire, l'aîné des jumeaux sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit au sportif venant d'arriver.

-EXTRÊME ! Merci Sawada ! S'écria le capitaine du club de boxe un peu trop fort. Bonjour Sawada au fait !

-Onii-chan, gémit l'une des deux avec un soupir tandis que son frère buvait le liquide transparent, ne crie pas aussi fort dès le matin !

-Hahi ! S'exclama la seconde en sursautant par son arrivée. Haru a eu peur !

-Désolé Kyoko-chan ! Haru ! S'excusa rapidement Ryohei. Et merci Sawada !

Avec ses mots, il rendit la bouteille à son ami qui sourit timidement. Puis, la rangea dans son sac. A côté, Hana marmonna au sujet de sportif ayant beaucoup trop d'entrain, Takeshi rigolait et Aki secouait la tête. En revanche, Ieyasu se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait encore en compagnie de ce groupe complètement tordu pour lui.

Ryohei, capitaine du club de boxe se gratta l'arrière de son crâne en baissant le volume sonore. Un soulagement pour les oreilles de tout le monde. Les cheveux blancs du nouveau venu partaient en pic sur sa tête et étaient coupés plutôt courts alors que ses yeux arboraient une teinte grise. Une cicatrice traversait sa tempe du côté gauche. Un pansement recouvrait son nez comme s'il s'était blessé il y a peu. En plus de diriger le club de boxe du lycée, ses capacités en termes de combat furent reconnues par nulle autre qu'Hibari Kyoya, le président du comité de discipline. Et il arrivait assez régulièrement que les deux se combattent dès que l'envie leur prenait. Deux vrais monstres dans ces moments.

0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 33_

_Flammes : soleil_

_Armes : boxe_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin, combattant, médecin_

_Rang : S+_

_Partenaire : 87_

_Notes : considéré comme l'un des meilleurs médecins au monde, seules les maladies rares ne peuvent être soignées. Et bien qu'il ne prenne pas souvent part à beaucoup de missions nécessitant d'aller au corps à corps, il n'en reste pas moins l'un des meilleurs combattants des Numbers. Ses coups de poing détruisent la matière et certaines fois, la désintègre._

_Peu de personnes arrivent à lui tenir tête plus de quelques minutes avant de s'écrouler. Il a aussi un grand sens de la justice et refuse de frapper un adversaire dans le dos ou d'achever un ennemi s'il ne s'agit pas de sa cible et que cette personne ne faisait que se défendre. Ce qui peut poser problème s'il ne résiste pas à la majorité des impacts et s'en sort sans aucune blessure._

_Tenue : à l'inverse de sa partenaire, il n'affiche pas son statut de médecin par ses vêtements. A la place, il porte un long manteau beige qui lui arrive aux genoux avec un jean et un fédora noir à bande jaune. Mais pour cacher son identité et être assorti à 87, des bandages couvrent sa tête sauf son œil gauche, sa poitrine, son cou et ses mains qui sont ainsi protégés des coups._

0o0o0o0o0

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste là au fait ? Demanda la seconde des deux filles restantes en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Pour pouvoir bouger, Haru lança sa question aussi pour ne pas empêcher le frère tyrannique de dire le moindre mot à celle pour qui il avait le béguin. Attachés en une queue de cheval haute par un ruban rouge, cela permettait à ses cheveux de ne pas lui tomber sur le visage. Seule une mèche cachait en partie son œil droit. Ses résultats scolaires égalaient pratiquement ceux d'Hana et sa beauté celle de Kyoko, de ce fait, beaucoup d'élèves de l'école l'admiraient. Surtout pour sa personnalité enjouée et souriante. A l'inverse de ses amies, pour son uniforme, elle avait opté pour une cravate et non un nœud papillon. Ses orbes plus foncés que ses cheveux croisèrent ceux des personnes présentes hormis ceux d'Ieyasu qui se contentait de lever les siens au ciel.

0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 86_

_Flammes : tempête_

_Armes : ruban et des pistolets_

_Activités : voleuse, tueuse à gages, assassin, combattante, sniper, hackeuse_

_Rang : SS_

_Partenaire : 59_

_Notes : dès que sa cible ou ses cibles rentrent dans son champ de vision, il leur est impossible de s'échapper avant qu'une balle n'aille se loger entre ses deux yeux. Personne ne peut lui échapper et aucun projectile ne touche autre chose que le corps des victimes. Sauf si elle ou 59 veut l'amener dans un endroit précis. Ils ne ratent jamais leur cible qu'importe la distance._

_Peut-être expert en tir à longue distance, les combats au corps à corps ne sont pas un problème pour elle. Si quiconque la prend, elle s'en débarrasse rapidement avec l'aide de son ruban ou l'un de ses couteaux. De ce fait, ses adversaires ne peuvent se tenir loin comme près d'elle._

_Tenue : en plus du nombre impressionnant d'armes qui dépassent – deux fusils dans le dos, des pistolets accrochés à ses jambes et son ruban avec ses couteaux à sa taille – elle porte des habits plutôt légers. Un corset rouge et noir, une jupe bouffante pourpre, des collants en résille, de longs gants, un petit haut de forme et un loup rouge et noir pour masque. Ses cheveux ayant pris une teinte rougeâtre. Un tatouage de flammes est présent sur sa poitrine, ses épaules et son dos._

0o0o0o0o0

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'avancer si on veut être à l'heure, proposa Hana pendant que Tsuna hochait la tête pour confirmer son idée.

-Kyoya va encore nous mordre à mort si on est en retard, rajouta Takeshi avec un rire.

Ieyasu frémit involontairement en entendant le nom du président du comité de discipline. Il détestait être frappé par ce démon et pour lui, c'était encore de la faute de son jumeau s'il arrivait en retard. Alors, sans un mot ou un regard de plus à son frère et ses amis presque au complet, Ieyasu tourna les talons tout en se promettant qu'il prendra sa vengeance et que Tsuna allait souffrir dans pas si longtemps que cela.

0o0o0o0o0

A ces descriptions assez particulières et qui donneraient des cauchemars aux enfants, l'Arcobaleno haussa les sourcils. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu que ce groupe s'habillait plutôt… spécialement, il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient comme cela. Une vraie surprise pour lui. Avec leurs capacités qui pourraient en surprendre plus d'un. Mais pas Reborn.

Seulement, il garda dans un coin de sa tête leurs armes. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans l'histoire à se servir de pareilles compositions…

0o0o0o0o0

Dès que le frère jumeau tyrannique disparut de la vue de tous, chacun se tourna vers celui muet qui continuait de fixer la direction dans laquelle Ieyasu venait de partir. Avant de diriger ses orbes sur ses amis.

-Tsu-kun, l'appela Kyoko en changement complètement de ton pour un sérieux, comment fais-tu pour le supporter tous les jours ?! Surtout avec ce qu'il te fait subir. Je n'en peux déjà plus de lui en quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Sur ses mots, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns derrière elle. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux devenus orange se posèrent sur Tsuna. Aucun ne fut surpris par sa transformation, habitués depuis le temps à ses différents tempéraments. Hana poussa un soupir en lui tapotant l'épaule pour la réconforter et la détendre. Vu comme elle parlait, pour eux, un ciel en colère ne les aidait pas. Le reste – hormis Tsuna – en frissonna encore.

L'interpellé se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme réponse et ne le releva pas. A la place, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que la bande ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ses amis vérifièrent avec le muet avant d'hocher la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de chacun tandis que l'aîné des jumeaux recevait leur message.

Aussitôt, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Son aura jusque-là douce et innocente vira à une sombre et menaçante. Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il toucha sa joue douloureuse avant de pousser un soupir. S'adossant au mur qui lui servait précédemment de soutient, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Un de ceux confectionné par un autre des Numbers, intraçable et que personne ne pouvait pirater.

-Tu as des nouvelles de 43 et de sa partie du plan ? Voulut savoir Ryohei en abandonnant sa personnalité sportive pour une plus calme et sereine.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Rajouta Haru, ses yeux s'aiguisant comme si elle venait de trouver sa cible.

-Il nous a envoyé un message plus tôt, leur apprit l'idole. Ils sont complètement tombés dans le panneau.

-Dans combien de temps vont-ils se décider à envoyer quelqu'un ? Demanda cette fois Hana.

-Sûrement dès ce soir, 18 nous avertira dès que l'un de leurs avions se posera.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse quand ils arriveront ? Fit Takeshi, sa prise se resserrant sur son sac contenant son shinai.

-Rien pour le moment, lui répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Contentez-vous de jouer votre rôle comme d'habitude, mais restez discret, nous ne devons pas paraître étranges à leurs yeux.

Le reste de la bande acquiesça. Contrairement à eux, Tsuna se contentait de naviguer sur son téléphone, ses orbes ne quittant à aucun moment l'écran. Quand soudain, celui-ci émit une sonnerie que tous connaissaient très bien. Aussitôt, Aki, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hana et Haru se tournèrent vers le muet dont un sourcil se leva.

0o0o0o0o0

_Renseignements sur 27 et 95 :_

_Comparé aux autres duos, les informations à leur sujet sont bien maigres. Ils sont plutôt spécialisés dans les assassinats que dans leur rôle de tueurs à gages, bien que le niveau de 27 dépasse largement beaucoup des plus talentueux et le place comme second des meilleurs tueurs à gages. Leur capacité à accomplir leurs missions à plus d'une fois était prouvée. Leur plus long travail a duré deux jours alors qu'ils devaient régler le cas d'un trafic d'esclaves. Le commanditaire, peu après, n'a jamais reçu autant de têtes coupées sur le devant de sa porte._

_Leur apparence demeure un mystère pour tous. Personne ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent et quelle arme ils manipulent, en dehors des couteaux à double lame._

_De plus, ce n'est qu'une théorie à laquelle une grande majorité adhère, mais les deux seraient des ciels._

_._

-_Des ciels ? Mmh…_, réfléchit Reborn en relevant la tête de ses feuilles. _Intéressant…_

.

_Numéro : 95_

_Flammes : ciel_

_Armes : couteaux_

_Activités : tueuse à gages, assassin_

_Rang : SS+_

_Partenaire : 27_

_Notes : avec son compagnon, 95 est l'une des Numbers dont il n'existe que très peu d'informations. Et elles viennent en grande partie du reste du groupe. Elle est le second chef des Numbers et ses directives ont autant de poids que celles de 27. Au vu des scènes de crime, ses compétences en combat et assassinat égalent les mafieux les plus talentueux._

_._

-C'est bien maigre comme information, grogna l'Arcobaleno.

Il n'aimait pas ce manque d'informations. Encore pour les autres, il pouvait se faire une idée de quel genre d'individu il devait chercher. Même s'il se doutait qu'il allait les trouver alors que tous les mafieux s'y étaient mis à plusieurs et n'avaient aucune idée de qui il s'agissait même après cinq années de recherches.

Alors que pour ce fameux duo de ciels, rien. Pas la moindre image se dessinait pour lui. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Qui se tenait au-dessus des éléments ? Mais surtout, ces ciels inaccessibles le resteraient-ils ? Pas avec Reborn. Il fit le serment de découvrir de qui il s'agissait tout en portant son regard sur le dernier membre des Numbers. Celui que tous considéraient comme le plus dangereux.

0o0o0o0o0

-Une nouvelle mission ? Demanda Aki, déjà excitée par la perspective de reprendre son sabre.

Pour réponse, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Kyoko. Elle étouffa un petit rire tandis qu'à ses côtés, Tsuna hochait la tête. Ses orbes devenus oranges se relevèrent de son téléphone pour se poser dans ceux de ses amis qui ne purent s'empêcher de laisser couler une partie de leur intention de tuer lorsqu'ils y virent une lueur de joie.

0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 27_

_Flammes : ciel_

_Armes : couteaux_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin_

_Rang : SS+_

_Partenaire : 95_

0o0o0o0o0

-Et c'est reparti, fit-il d'une douce voix.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sadique. 33, 86, 87, 98 et 80 échangèrent un regard, ravis à l'idée de cette nouvelle mission. 95 ricana pendant que 27 fermait son téléphone. Les Numbers allaient reprendre du service dès ce soir.

* * *

_Tadam ! Chapitre terminé ! (depuis le temps que je devais le poster...) Surtout que j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction quand vous le lirez ^-^' (après tout, j'ai quand même rajouter quelques personnages et placé l'un de mes délires dedans... donc voilà !) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour tout dire, je n'ai encore rien expliqué... ^-^'_

_Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé ! (le chapitre 3 ne devrait pas tarder et arrivera sûrement dans le mois !)_

_Sur ce, moi je vous dis à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Des nombres partout

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà après un bon repos qui fait du bien ! (vous me direz, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois depuis le dernier chapitre ^-^') En tout cas, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Et en plus, si j'arrive à tenir mes délais, vous aurez un chapitre par mois ! Si ce n'est pas beau ça !_

_Mais bon ! Je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3 et cette histoire est loin d'être finie ! (pour le moment !) Alors voilà !_

_Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerai remercier **AkiHime20**, **Akira Di**, **Alfader**, **Amnesia Riku**, **Darkemeraud**,** Gold-D Lymne**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Pandadoudoucornu**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **angelusjedusor**, **arieslucie46**, **cedzoualiko**, **fanonyme**, **hadrian phantomhive**, **keina1808**, **lilylys**,** mahon5971**, **terino**, **zorchide**, **0kam1ryuu**, **Audragon**, **Deponia**, **Hebihime**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Lecfan**, **Lyaku**, **Oriona Blek**, **Schtroumpfs**, **Zeaphir**,** garodorian**, **isidris-shiro**, **kedy ichyo**,** llyphos**, **marjo1607**, **maya9231**, **mukutsuna93**,** silkie 19**, **tamarahc** et **terino** pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Merci à **tahury**, **silkie 19**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Hebihime**, **M. Mi**, **Harihi**, **Caliste**, **Vongola** et **Heyli13** pour vos reviews !_

_Et un énorme merci à **llyphos** pour le temps qu'elle prend à corriger cette fanfiction ! Encore merci !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Vongola** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite ! ^-^ Bye bye !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

_._

_Ahhh ! Avant de vous laisser ! Comme on me l'a demandé en review, voici un petit mémo ! (parce qu'il y a quand même un paquet de numéro et d'identité à retenir !)_

_27 : Tsuna_

_95 : Kyoko_

_86 : Haru_

_87 : Hana_

_33 : Ryohei_

_80 : Takeshi_

_98 : Aki_

_Et ce sera tout puisque vous ne connaissez pas l'identité des autres nombres ! (ne vous inquiétez pas, je les rajouterai au fils des chapitres ^-^)_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : italien et langues étrangères

"_Parler_" : pensées

**_Parler_** : souvenirs

Chapitre 3

Des nombres partout

_**En une nuit froide et tranquille de Novembre où aucun habitant de la région n'osait s'aventurer hors de chez lui qu'importe ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, la forêt, à l'orée de la ville, accueillait deux nouveaux visiteurs. Ceux-ci, loin de se promener pour admirer le rendu des végétaux avec une légère couche de gel, passèrent à côté sans leur accorder le moindre regard, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Comme pour échapper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.**_

_**Les cris et les hurlements des chiens derrière eux déchirèrent le silence installé. Les entendre se rapprocher d'eux les obligeaient à toujours accélérer pour leur échapper le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant, leurs petits corps à peine âgés de sept ans et fatigués par la course, ne parvenaient pas à suivre ce que leur indiquaient leurs cerveaux. Et les branches qui les griffaient au moindre pas ne les arrangèrent guère. Les plaies se multipliaient à une vitesse alarmante sur leurs peaux déjà bien mutilées.**_

_**A l'avant, le garçon guidait tant bien que mal sa compagne à travers le dédale d'arbres et de plantes. Ses orbes, toujours aux aguets, ne cessèrent de se diriger sur la moindre feuille volante ou le moindre buisson frémissant. Sa main ne lâcha à aucun moment celle de son amie peu importe que les poursuivants les rattrapent ou que l'un des deux manque de tomber.**_

_**Légèrement en retrait par rapport à son compagnon, la fillette tentait de garder la même allure que lui pour ne pas le ralentir. Son unique œil – l'autre étant caché sous des bandages – s'écarquilla de terreur à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le souffle des cerbères lancés à leur suite. Et à chaque fois, elle se forçait à accélérer autant qu'elle le pouvait.**_

_**Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées au fur et à mesure de leur progression. L'air glacial en ce mois de Novembre leur brûlait les poumons tel des dagues de glace qui se plantaient dans leurs poitrines, et sous l'effet du froid, leur souffle forma de la buée en sortant de leur bouche.**_

_**Ignorant volontairement les douleurs que leur hurlaient leurs muscles à bout, les enfants ne ralentirent nullement, toutes leurs pensées rivées sur le fait de s'éloigner le plus longtemps. Néanmoins, dans un coin de leur tête, ils espéraient que le reste de leurs amis aient réussi à s'échapper, conformément au plan tandis qu'ils jouaient les appâts pour les emmener le plus loin possible d'eux. La raison pour laquelle aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter de sitôt. Pas tant qu'ils aient fait le maximum. Voire plus. Poussant ainsi leurs corps à la limite de leurs capacités. Une chose qu'ils faisaient beaucoup trop souvent par jours.**_

_**Soudain, la petite fille poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le sol s'affaissa sous son pied gauche, le coinçant entre deux racines. N'arrivant pas à bouger et sous l'effet de la vitesse de la course, elle s'écrasa de tout son long par terre. Elle se retrouva aussi obligée de lâcher la main de son ami. Celui-ci se stoppa aussitôt avant de revenir précipitamment vers sa compagne qui avait de grandes peines à relever la tête.**_

_**-Ne t'occupe pas de moi…, gémit-elle avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Va-t'en ! Ils ne doivent pas t'attraper !**_

_**-Mais… je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Répliqua-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Je l'ai promis !**_

_**-S'il te plaît…, gémit la fillette en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Fais-le pour nos amis… s'il te plaît…**_

_**-Je…**_

_**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand l'un des buissons proche d'eux frémit violemment. Instinctivement, le garçon prit la blessée dans ses bras avec une lueur de peur grandissante dans ses yeux. La petite ne put empêcher les tremblements incontrôlables qui la prirent alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son partenaire.**_

_**Après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour eux, le buisson s'arrêta et quelque chose en sorti. Ou plutôt quelqu'un se dégagea finalement. Un groupe d'hommes se présenta aux fuyards avec à leurs pieds, trois énormes chiens. Tous portaient des costards cravates sombres et uniformes sauf le premier qui avait revêtu une blouse blanche. En les voyant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui luit dans les rayons de la lune.**_

_**-Je vous ai retrouvé mes adorables lapins, ricana le chef.**_

_**Les hurlements que poussèrent les petits brisèrent le silence installé depuis peu.**_

o0o0o0o0o

_Notes : quiconque ayant croisé sa route ne s'en ai jamais tiré vivant. Qu'importe leur niveau ou leur expérience, personne n'est jamais ressorti vivant d'une rencontre avec 27._

_._

Au vu de cette simple description qui donnerait froid dans le dos à toutes sortes de mafieux, Reborn ne savait pas s'il devait émettre un sifflement d'admiration et se dire que la partie n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le souhaite ou se contenter d'enregistrer ces maigres informations et passer au dossier suivant. A la place de ces deux propositions, l'Arcobaleno du soleil grogna, mécontent par ce qu'il lisait. Ou plutôt par ce qu'il ne lisait pas.

Au même titre que 95, il ne pouvait se faire une image mentale de la personne qu'il devait chercher. La seule chose qu'il retenait de ce fameux chef des Numbers – et il le devait à la conversation avec Nono – fut que ce mystérieux 27 détenait le titre de deuxième meilleur tueur à gages au monde. Juste derrière lui. Une indication claire même si elle ne permettait pas de se faire la moindre idée de son identité.

Avec un soupir, il se dit que ce duo de soi-disant ciel allait lui poser le plus de problèmes tant par l'impossibilité à mettre la main sur eux, cachés par leurs éléments, que leurs capacités en termes d'assassinats. Et rien qu'à voir la liste de leurs victimes jointes avec les dossiers, indiquait au maudit quel genre de personne il cherchait. Du genre discret et meurtrier.

Seulement, il ne parcourut qu'un moment le document avant de revenir à la description de 27. Il n'en tirera rien de plus, pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En cinq ans d'existence, les Vongola n'avaient rien trouvé de plus. Cela le surprenait vraiment. Il s'agissait quand même de la plus puissante famille mafieuse et pour qu'il y ait un tel manque d'informations sur des criminels de classe internationale, il fallait que les personnes en question soient étonnement discrètes, ce que n'avait pas été les Numbers ou alors… que ce soit un coup monté. Mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer pour le moment à cause de l'absence de renseignements à leur sujet.

Reborn lâcha un grognement en refermant le dossier de 27 tandis qu'une fraction de son intention de tuer s'écoulait lentement de lui, entraînant une légère baisse de la température dans l'avion. A l'avant, les pilotes frémirent. Bien qu'ils s'occupent de mener les mafieux affiliés aux Vongola, ils restaient en bas de l'échelle et n'importe quel gardien arriverait à les terrasser en une fraction de seconde. Heureusement pour eux qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une faible part de son intention de tuer.

Soudain et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître pour lui, un frisson le parcourut sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Avec l'apparition de la sensation d'une présence hostile à son égard. Tout son corps se tétanisa dès qu'il la ressentit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement pendant qu'il serrait les dents. Il en oublia même de respirer. Sur son fédora, Léon gigota, mal à l'aise par ce qui se déroulait et ressentant la peur de son partenaire. Néanmoins, le tueur à gages ne s'en soucia guère pour l'instant. S'il ne rêvait pas, il pouvait même imaginer la personne qui dégageait cette aura effrayante et… familière, sourire quelque part derrière lui.

Puis…, plus rien. Absolument rien. La sensation oppressante s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle apparut. Le temps de cligner une fois des yeux, le bébé se tourna vivement vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'elle se situait précédemment.

Toutefois, nul être-vivant ne s'y trouvait. En dehors de lui, de Léon et des deux pilotes, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le jet privé. Et l'étrange présence sembla s'être dissipée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'Arcobaleno du soleil balaya une dernière fois la pièce luxueuse avant de parvenir à se calmer. Il inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques instants. Le lézard, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, retrouva sa position immobile sur le chapeau.

Décidément, Reborn aimait de moins en moins les missions. Autant la recherche des Numbers que l'éducation du futur héritier. Et la présence hostile qu'il venait de ressentir et qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis des années ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait depuis la discussion avec Nono après la découverte d'un indice menant à l'emplacement du groupe de tueurs à gages.

Après cette légère frayeur qui réveilla plus de mauvais que de bons souvenirs en lui qu'il préférait oublier que d'y repenser aussi soudainement, le maudit se pencha sur le prochain dossier sur un nombre, pas si inconnu.

o0o0o0o0o

-Quel est l'ordre de mission ? Voulut savoir Hana.

Le reste de la bande se pencha un peu plus pour écouter. Après tout, seuls Tsuna et Kyoko recevaient les informations trouvées par 43 et qui se transformaient en mission par la suite. De temps en temps, un client faisait appel à eux pour s'occuper d'un boulot. Toutefois, ils agissaient en tueurs à gages alors que les travaux intéressants, ceux qui nécessitaient leurs compétences en assassinat, étaient ceux que leurs chefs leur transmettaient. Et cette fois-ci, il devait y avoir du monde à éliminer au vu du sourire sur les lèvres de 27.

A ses côtés, 95 sortit elle aussi son téléphone pour se rendre compte de ces renseignements plutôt rares. Son ricanement au fil de la lecture ne put que confirmer cette théorie.

-Je crois que nous savons tous ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas 27 ? Fit la jeune femme en dirigeant ses orbes orange sur son camarade.

-Je le crois aussi, répondit-il.

En attendant, les Numbers présents commençaient à s'impatienter. Garder les informations pour eux ne faisait qu'accroître leur curiosité. Surtout que leurs boss s'amusaient à les taquiner en retardant la révélation des renseignements. En plus des rires de la jeune femme. Ils voulaient savoir qui allait hériter de cette mission. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir reprendre leurs identités en tant que nombres et se charger de l'élimination des êtres se trouvant sur leur liste noire.

-Hahi ! S'exclama Haru. Mais arrêtez de faire durer le suspense !

-Elle a raison ! Renchérit Ryohei. Extrême !

-On veut savoir nous aussi, rajouta Takeshi.

Le sourire de 95 ne s'effaça pas pendant qu'elle observait ses amis. Tsuna, quant à lui, étouffa un gloussement devant leurs caractères. Et dire qu'ils n'agissaient absolument pas de la même façon en présence de leurs cibles. Leurs comportements prenaient un tournant à trois-cent-soixante degrés. De même pour lui lorsqu'il remettait le masque de 27.

-Alors ? Que doit-on faire ? Finit par demander Aki après que tous se soient calmés.

-Qui doit-on éliminer ? Enchaîna Hana.

A l'entente du mot magique, l'idole se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du mur où il suivait la conversation tout en finissant d'envoyer un message à leur espion. Après un échange de regard, il hocha la tête tandis que le sourire de Kyoko s'étirait. Cette fois-ci, elle allait se charger des explications.

-Une Famiglia entière.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Takeshi siffla, impressionné par la montagne de travail. Après tout, une Famiglia pouvait se résumer à seulement un patron et quelques personnes que la maison principale avec de nombreuses branches. Et leurs cibles ne se cachaient généralement pas derrière une petite famille. Une lueur d'excitation apparut dans le regard d'Aki tandis qu'elle porta sa main sur son sabre en bois. Ryohei ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de serrer le poing, prêt à régler la situation en deux coups. Hana esquissa un sourire à la perspective de tester ses nouveaux médicaments/poisons et Haru sauta sur place.

-Ça fait plus de cibles ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-Oh ! Fit l'épéiste féminine. Ça c'est de la mission rare !

-Ouais ! Confirma son homologue.

-Extrême ! Un bon entraînement !

-De qui s'agit-il ? Voulut savoir l'infirmière du groupe, ramenant tous les regards sur leurs patrons.

-La Spreco Famiglia, l'un des fournisseurs des Littosca à en voir les infos de 43, lut calmement Kyoko, les yeux rivés sur son écran et ses amis écoutant attentivement. Sous leur couverture d'allié des Vongola, ils sont parvenus à se faire passer pour une famille ayant les mêmes convictions que la palourde, mais derrière cette façade, ils occupent une part importante dans le trafic d'être-humains. Depuis le temps que les Vongola en cherchent la source, ils devront nous remercier après cette mission pour leur avoir enlevé une épine du pied, rajouta-t-elle avec un rire.

-Mukuro devrait aussi être content puisque ce sont ceux qui l'ont vendu à l'Estraneo, leur apprit Tsuna.

Chacun n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il arriva à l'un des illusionnistes de la bande il y a quelques années. Son œil droit le faisait encore souffrir lorsqu'il évoquait cette famille. Sa haine envers eux n'avait pas diminué d'une fraction et augmenta considérablement après que ses membres aient tenté de s'en prendre à celle avec qui il partageait un lien étroit. Et quand ils trouvaient des restes de l'Estraneo Famiglia, il ne fallait généralement pas attendre plus de cinq secondes avant que Mukuro ne parte les exterminer. Alors, les Numbers pouvaient concevoir de lui laisser quelques individus en rapport avec la famille. Parfois, ils les plaignaient presque sachant le sort que leur réservait leur ami.

Enfin, pour le moment une nouvelle mission se dessinait devant eux et avec la vengeance. De ce fait, une seule question trottait dans la tête de ceux présents que Takeshi formula pour tout le monde.

-De qui as-tu besoin pour cette mission ?

Sans que les deux ciels ne se consultent du regard, les sourires qui ne quittèrent aucunement leurs visages signalaient qu'ils pensaient la même chose pour ce travail. Quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant et qui devrait plaire à l'ensemble des nombres.

-Il faut qu'on frappe fort avec cette mission, commença Tsuna.

Une lueur d'interrogation se forma chez ses camarades à sa réplique avant que les yeux d'Aki ne s'écarquillent soudainement, ayant compris où 27 voulait en venir.

-Ce qui veut dire que tout le monde y va ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Confirma Kyoko. Tous les gardiens iront exterminer cette Famiglia.

La joie dont fit preuve 27 et 95 se répandit chez 80, 98, 86, 87 et 33 en plus extrême comme le dirait ce dernier. Pour la première fois depuis leur création, tous les Numbers allaient se retrouver ensemble sur un travail d'assassinat. Et cette exception se fêtait, comme le montrait le sourire éclatant sur leurs visages. Maintenant, tous n'avaient plus qu'une hâte, revêtir leur déguisement et empoigner leurs armes.

-Ça va nous changer de d'habitude, intervint une voix connue de tous. Bonjour tout le monde, Mukuro-sama m'a dit de vous faire savoir qu'il voudra s'occuper personnellement du parrain et de ses commandants. Il parlait de leur faire visiter l'enfer ou de leur faire vivre un enfer, quelque chose comme ça.

-Bonjour Chrome-chan, la salua l'idole avec un grand sourire à la nouvelle venue, dis-lui qu'il faudra voir avec 18 et 78, eux aussi gardent une rancune envers cette Famiglia et je crois me souvenir que 78 voulait tester une nouvelle technique de torture à base de poison si je ne m'abuse.

-Je lui en fais part tout de suite. Euh… Kyoko-chan, ne m'appelle plus Chrome en public, c'est Nagi.

-Désolée Nagi-chan ! Mais tu sais à quel point je n'ai pas l'habitude de tes deux prénoms.

Nagi ou Chrome se contenta d'hocher la tête pour réponse. Une petite rougeur apparut sur ses joues quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Gesticulant mal à l'aise par cette soudaine attention, elle agrippa les rebords de sa jupe. Ses longs cheveux mauves descendaient en cascade dans son dos tandis que ses deux orbes de même teinte balayaient le sol du regard. Si tous leurs camarades de classe et les élèves de l'établissement prenaient l'apparence de la jeune femme pour la vraie, il n'en n'était pas de même pour ses amis. Ils savaient aussi que celle-ci la dérangeait et qu'elle préférait grandement ses cheveux relevés en une coupe ananas et son cache œil sur l'œil droit. Toutefois, pour des raisons de sécurité et protéger leurs identités, elle devait camoufler ce à quoi elle ressemblait réellement avec une illusion.

-Extrême matin ! Cria Ryohei.

-Calme-toi ! Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier ! Le gronda Hana avec un coup de poing sur le crâne avant de se tourner vers son amie. Salut !

-Yo Chrome ! Fit Takeshi.

-Bon matin Chrome-chan, enchaîna Aki.

-Coucou Chrome-chan ! Lui lança Haru.

Tsuna lui envoya un petit signe en guise de bonjour. L'interpellée répondit timidement à toutes ces salutations avec un sourire.

o0o0o0o0o

_Numéro : 96_

_Flammes : brume_

_Armes : parapluie et six couteaux_

_Activités : tueuse à gages, illusionniste, assassin, combattante, tortionnaire, informatrice, espionne_

_Rang : S+_

_Partenaire : 69_

_Notes : telle la brume où elle cache son ciel, elle est aussi insaisissable alors que le duo 96-69 est connu pour faire le plus d'apparitions « public ». Ce sont les membres les plus vus et les plus énigmatiques. Car si leurs camarades cachent leurs identités à l'aide de divers stratagèmes, eux n'ont que leurs illusions de haut niveau qui ont choqué l'ensemble des mafieux affilés aux Vongola._

_Si 96 peut paraître sans défense contre les attaques au corps à corps comme n'importe quel autre illusionniste, elle a démontré plus d'une fois qu'elle est largement capable de se défendre et contre de redoutables adversaires, faisant d'elle une illusionniste combattante. Beaucoup de ses opposants se sont fait avoir par ses illusions très réalistes et les traumatismes causés ne peuvent toujours pas être soignés à l'heure actuelle._

_Tenue : à la surprise des Vongola et de ses alliés, 96 a décidé de prendre l'apparence d'Elena, l'amante de Daemon, premier gardien de l'anneau de la brume Vongola, et d'après certaines sources, elle aurait fait partie de la Fiore Famiglia. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux indigo, elle a opté pour une robe lolita courte et noire, composée de rubans, de plusieurs jupons, de larges manches en dentelles accompagnés de gants, de collants et de longues bottes sombres. Elle a aussi un parapluie indigo avec des anémones pour motif._

_._

_**Son rire si particulier parvenait aux oreilles des personnes présentes, mais ne les réjouissait guère. Coyote remonta ses lunettes, Brabanters plissa les yeux, Ganauche III grimaça, Brow Nie Junior serra les poings, Croquant leva un sourcil, Visconti garda un visage neutre et Nono se contenta de fixer son invitée en face de lui. Quant à Reborn, présent pour l'occasion, il tentait de comprendre ce qui avait déclenché ce fou rire. Et pour le moment, il cherchait toujours.**_

_**Pourtant, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas de sitôt et le maudit en profita pour l'observer. Ses longs cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses orbes indigo les regardaient avec une joie non dissimulée. Pour cette réunion avec le neuvième du nom et ses gardiens, elle portait une robe noire dans le style lolita à larges manches. Si une grande partie de sa tenue se composait de simple tissu sombre, en revanche, le reste se révélait être de la dentelle. Plusieurs couches de jupons se trouvaient sous sa jupe et lui arrivaient à la mi-cuisse, pour lui donner un effet bouffant. De nombreux nœuds blancs et de perles argentés la décoraient. Avec le tout, elle avait un collant et de longues bottes sombres à talons de cinq centimètres. Sur son visage, pour le dissimuler en partie, un loup était posé sur sa fine et délicate peau. Un masque qui ne recouvrait que le haut et finement garnis de dorures sur les bords et de pétales de fleurs d'une teinte indigo sur du noir. Un éventail aussi indigo représentant une magnifique chouette éclatante cachait ses éclats de rire.**_

_**Toutefois, même avec des habits différents et le masque, l'Arcobaleno du soleil reconnaissait aisément Elena, l'amante de Daemon. Une figure connue de la première génération Vongola. Bien que son apparence ait déconcerté le tueur à gages au début, il finit par s'y habituer, surtout que son comportement ne correspondait pas avec celui décrit dans les archives de la palourde. Cette Elena était hautaine, ne se gênait pas pour critiquer et ricanait très souvent. La seule chose qui coïncidait avec l'ancienne serait ses manières de noble.**_

_**Néanmoins, sa crise de rire comme l'étrange présence à ses côtés ne disait rien de bon au maudit. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Croquant tentait de repérer celui ou celle qui se tenait derrière une illusion très puissante pour que même lui n'arrive pas à savoir où il/elle se situait.**_

_**Laissant ce problème au gardien de la brume, le bébé se reconcentra sur l'Elena devant lui. Il ne savait rien d'elle à part qu'il s'agissait d'une tueuse à gages que les Vongola souhaitaient engager pour se débarrasser d'un réseau de trafiquants d'organes aux alentours de l'Australie. Et lorsque Timotéo lui demanda si elle pouvait y parvenir, elle éclata de rire et depuis ne se calmait pas.**_

_**Le porteur de la tétine jaune abaissa son fédora sur ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il ne comprenait pas une tueuse à gages. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas la raison de ses éclats. D'autant plus qu'elle l'inquiétait. Néanmoins, Nono lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour accomplir ce travail. Même s'il continuait d'en douter.**_

_**Finalement, après de longues minutes, le rire de la jeune femme diminua progressivement pour s'arrêter. Mais elle n'en perdit pas son sourire qui illumina son visage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque personne présente et s'attardèrent un moment sur le maudit avant qu'elle ne ferme soudainement son éventail.**_

_**-Avez-vous oublié qui nous sommes ? Fit-elle en regardant le neuvième du nom.**_

_**Sa voix tinta tel du cristal dans le bureau où plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Son sourire ne cessa de s'agrandir alors qu'elle se levait sans attendre une réponse de la part de ses interlocuteurs.**_

_**-Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour nous, termina-t-elle en coupant le Vongola Nono dans sa tentative de lui répondre. Hufufufu !**_

_**Sur ces mots et son rire si particulier, elle disparut soudainement dans un nuage de brume. Avec elle, l'étrange présence s'évapora aussi soudainement qu'elle apparut. Et aucun mafieux présent ne put articuler la moindre parole. C'était avant que les Numbers ne prennent autant d'ampleur et que les Vongola ne soient obligés de les chercher. Reborn ne sut jamais les résultats de cette mission puisqu'il fut appelé ailleurs. Où il rencontra un autre supposé nombre.**_

.

L'Arcobaleno du soleil se souvenait encore de cette scène comme si elle s'était déroulée le jour d'avant. Cette tueuse à gages sur laquelle il pouvait désormais mettre un nom ou plutôt un chiffre, l'avait marqué. Pour la première fois, il rencontrait quelqu'un qui arrivait à se moquer ouvertement du plus puissant parrain de la mafia sans en être inquiété. Et il comprenait aussi un peu mieux l'étrange présence qu'il avait senti. Il devait s'agir de 69. Cependant, pourquoi se cachait-il ?

Le duo l'intrigua fortement autant pour son choix des déguisements que pour leur puissance. Car après tout, pratiquement aucun illusionniste, hormis Viper, Arcobaleno de la brume, ne parvenait à tromper Croquant aussi facilement. Maintenant, Reborn avait hâte de les rencontrer pour leur poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Et alors qu'il faisait le tri parmi ses interrogations, un autre dossier caché sous tous les autres attira son regard.

o0o0o0o0o

Les discussions allaient de bon train entre les Numbers. Après tout, ils venaient d'apprendre que leur prochaine mission s'accomplira avec tous les membres actifs du groupe. Une bonne raison pour être de bonne humeur. En plus d'exterminer une des causes de leurs souffrances. Et rien ne semblait gâcher cette journée.

Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se souvienne de l'annonce que leur avait fait sa mère au petit-déjeuner. Une annonce qui, en plus de ne pas lui plaire, provoquerait un nouvel élan de colère envers Ieyasu et Iemitsu en particulier. Surtout avec l'identité de ce fameux tuteur que le chef des Numbers espérait que ce ne soit pas lui.

Attirant l'attention de ses amis avec un signe de main, il réfléchit un instant à comment leur annoncer la nouvelle sans que cela ne les choque trop ou ne déclenche leur intention de tuer. Après un instant de réflexion, il se dit finalement qu'il fallait mieux ne pas tourner trop autour du pot.

-Mais on va avoir des problèmes dans pas longtemps avec ce que j'ai entendu ce matin.

La joie présente jusque-là s'évanouit dès le moment où leur patron leur évoqua un problème. Si lui parlait en ces termes, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas ou du moins, allait leur causer des soucis. Alors mieux valait être attentif.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Ryohei ayant repris son air sérieux.

-Un tuteur pour mon imbécile de frère, révéla l'aîné des jumeaux sombrement.

Cette information ne disait rien de bon. Mais vraiment rien de bon. Autant pour eux que pour les Vongola.

-Qui ? Voulut savoir Takeshi, sa main prête à prendre son shinai.

-Je crains que la menace ne vienne sous la forme d'un tueur à gages assez… particulier disons.

-Qui ? Répéta Aki.

Une lueur d'interrogation brillait dans leurs regards, de même que pour Kyoko à qui il n'avait pas encore annoncé l'identité du professeur de maison d'Ieyasu. Dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait profondément qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui. Et ses amis n'allaient pas l'aimer. Après tout ce qui s'était passé…

-Reborn.

Le silence engloba tous les assassins au point que la chute d'une aiguille parmi eux aurait été clairement entendu. Différentes émotions les traversèrent sur le moment. Incompréhension, colère, peur, rancune, joie, haine, rancœur, chagrin, excitation, impatience, horreur… et même lui ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de former une grimace.

-Si c'est lui, on risque d'avoir des ennuis bien assez tôt, finit par articuler Ryohei, ses jointures des mains devenant blanches à force de serrer le poing.

Le reste de ses amis se trouvaient à peu près dans le même état. Aki avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage, Takeshi blêmit considérablement, Haru semblait sur le point de vomir, Hana grogna, Chrome écarquilla les yeux et même Kyoko fixait leur patron, ahurie. Et à les voir ainsi, Tsuna les rassura aussitôt.

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une faible probabilité et je sais que c'est rare, mais je peux me tromper au long terme. Nous verrons bien quand il arrivera. 18 me préviendra si l'un de leurs avions se pose à l'aéroport.

-Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand il sera là, réussit à prononcer l'idole sans le quitter du regard.

-Oui, les choses vont se compliquer pour la Vendetta et aussi que nos plans vont s'accélérer. Ce qui veut dire une réunion d'urgence. Je vous enverrai les détails une fois sûr.

Chacun hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis du choc d'apprendre que Reborn allait peut-être devenir le tuteur d'Ieyasu. Une véritable catastrophe en cours de préparation si cela se révélait vrai. Comme agiter un drap devant un taureau. Les conséquences risquaient d'être un bouleversement pour l'ensemble du monde souterrain.

-Où en est 43 et son plan ? Voulut savoir Hana pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Avec les dernières informations qu'il vient de nous communiquer, il en est sans doute à la phase deux. Mais ce sont les prochains mouvements de nos cibles qui vont nous permettre de la suite des plans.

-D'où cette mission de grande envergure, conclut Aki.

-Oui, il faut marquer les esprits pour les faire vraiment bouger. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, on devrait passer à la phase deux, 43 nous dira quand tout sera en place pour le grand spectacle.

La bonne humeur revint avec la fin de la phrase. Sa grimace se changea pour un sourire tandis que ses camarades retrouvaient leur entrain. Leurs rires résonnèrent à nouveau à travers les rues désertes de Namimori.

o0o0o0o0o

_Numéro : 43_

_._

Reborn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant apparaître ce nombre. Il en avait déjà entendu auparavant et même rencontrer une fois lors d'une mission assez périlleuse. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un membre des Numbers. Bien qu'il porte lui aussi un chiffre en guise de surnom, il travaillait seul et n'avait pas parler d'autres nombres susceptibles d'appartenir à la bande. Il lui avait semblé renfermé et silencieux lors de la mission. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se débarrasse aisément de toute une division comportant quelques-uns des mafieux les plus dangereux.

Maintenant, le maudit comprenait mieux ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Enfin, il ne savait toujours pas s'il faisait partie des Numbers ou non. Même les Vongola et le CEDEF ne pouvaient confirmer son appartenance au groupe. Un autre problème en vue…

Surtout que ses compétences en termes de combat au corps à corps égalaient facilement Lussuria voire Bel, deux membres de la Varia doués pour les affrontements. Et s'il se donnait un peu de mal, il pourrait presque dépasser Squalo ou l'un des meilleurs épéistes du monde souterrain. 43… ou l'une des personnes que Reborn n'allait pas sous-estimer après l'avoir vu se battre et les dégâts occasionnés. Et une seule fois suffisait grandement. Surtout avec le massacre qu'il laissa derrière et il ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre regret lorsqu'il reçut sa paye et disparut mystérieusement juste après.

Laissant de côté ses pensées sur 43, il repensa aux différents endroits où apparurent les Numbers pour diverses missions. Et au rythme auquel ils allaient, ils n'utilisaient certainement pas les moyens traditionnels pour se déplacer. D'autant plus que quelqu'un parmi le CEDEF l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps. Alors comment ?

Aucune idée ne vint directement au bébé. A la place, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en notant mentalement de leur poser la question quand il les trouvera.

.

_Flammes : inconnu_

_Armes : deux épées courbées, poignards_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin, espion_

_Rang : SS_

_Partenaire : aucun à ce jour_

_Notes : discrétion est son second prénom tant personne n'arrive à le remarquer. D'après les renseignements que nous avons pu obtenir, il s'est déjà rendu à plusieurs réunions avec des Famiglia tel que les Cavalone, les Millefiore ou encore les Vongola. Néanmoins, l'Hyper Intuition du neuvième du nom a permis de le repérer et la première fois qu'il apparut fut lors d'un rassemblement concernant les trafics de drogue il y a trois ans. Depuis, il s'est fait beaucoup plus discret. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il fait des informations qu'il récupère et son lien avec les Numbers reste flou en dehors de son numéro._

_Habile avec toutes les lames courbées, il peut autant se servir de poignards que de sabres ou d'épées. Et ses capacités au combat se sont démontrées durant les quelques missions en tant que tueur à gages._

_Tenue : il préfère nettement des vêtements sobres. Un sweet à capuche rabattue, un jean, des gants et des bottes de combat, le tout de couleur noir. Un masque blanc couvre l'entièreté de son visage. Deux longues épées sont accrochées dans son dos et quelques poignards à son pantalon._

o0o0o0o0o

_Ailleurs,_

Un long couloir s'étendait sur presque une dizaine de kilomètres et pourtant, ne traversait que de moitié l'énorme bâtiment. Assez large pour permettre à un bon nombre de personnes de circuler librement sans se rentrer dedans, divers membres de l'entreprise exécutaient leurs tâches. Certains courraient, d'autres discutaient, s'arrêtaient pour échanger un mot, avaient la tête plongée dans des dossiers, manœuvrer avec des montagnes de feuilles, ouvraient l'une des innombrables portes menant à différentes pièces. Le tout agrémenté de quelques plantes, de distributeurs ou de machines à café de temps en temps et de bancs pour pouvoir se reposer.

Adossé à l'un des murs, près de l'une des portes les plus importantes de ce bâtiment, l'un de ces travailleurs naviguait tranquillement sur son téléphone, en attendant son supérieur, un café encore chaud à la main.

Son portable vibra, faisant hausser un sourcil à l'inconnu. Une fois le message ouvert et son contenu lu, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tout sauf rassurant. Et personne autour de lui ne le remarqua.

o0o0o0o0o

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans la mission de ce soir ? Voulut savoir Haru en se rappelant que leurs chefs ne leur avaient pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Nous, on va se charger de la dernière pièce, leur apprit 27 en portant son regard sur 95.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de savoir à qui il faisait référence avant de lâcher un petit « oh » de surprise. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir.

-Depuis le temps qu'on doit se débarrasser de lui.

-Et avec l'arrivée de l'envoyé des Vongola, il faut le faire au plus vite.

Et Tsuna avait une bonne raison de vouloir avancer dans le jeu. Car si le fameux tuteur ne se rendait pas en premier lieu chez lui, les Numbers gagnaient, conformément au plan de 27. De ce fait, ils devaient éliminer « cette » pièce de leur échiquier pour bloquer les Vongola dans leurs avancées et continuer leurs projets.

-Ce sera une mission en mode : assassin, du type : Vendetta. Mais les détails de la mission vous seront envoyés plus tard dans la journée, fit Tsuna après avoir échangé un regard avec Kyoko, une fois qu'on se sera mis d'accord. Il y aura aussi un autre ordre de mission bien particulier cette fois.

Les yeux de Takeshi se plissèrent à ces mots. Ceux d'Haru s'aiguisèrent. Ryohei en perdit son sourire. Aki porta sa main sur le manche de son sabre en bois. Chrome rouvrit son unique œil et le porta sur son chef. Hana haussa un sourcil. Quant à l'idole, elle fronça les siens.

-Ton Hyper Intuition ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Oui et elle me signale qu'en plus de risquer d'être en retard en cours, je sens que tous les nombres vont devoir rentrer à la maison.

Si la seconde partie de sa phrase réjouit ses camarades, la première les affola. A force de discuter, ils avaient oublié qu'ils devaient toujours se rendre en cours. Et que s'ils arrivaient en retard ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, un démon se chargerait de les battre pour leur apprendre à arriver à l'heure.

Aki grimaça. Takeshi eut un rire nerveux. Hana soupira. Ryohei lança un joyeux « extrême ». Haru lâcha un « Hahi ». Chrome sourit et Tsuna et Kyoko échangèrent un regard. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de deux secondes avant que toute la bande ne parte en courant en direction du lycée de Namimori, situé à une bonne centaine de mètres de leur emplacement actuel.

Cependant, à en voir l'heure, il leur restait moins de trois minutes pour se rendre à l'école. Ou du moins traverser les grilles. Aucun des huit ne souhaitait se faire mordre à mort. Quand bien même le démon faisait partie de leur groupe, il ne se gênait pas pour les frapper s'ils enfreignaient ses règles. Qu'ils risquaient de briser à nouveau s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Finalement, leur course les mena à l'établissement. Et avec le soulagement de certains et les cris de l'un d'entre eux, ils entrèrent dans la cour de l'école, entiers mais intacts, bien qu'essoufflés.

-Un peu plus et vous étiez en retard herbivores. Je devrais vous mordre à mort pour ça, les prévint une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien.

A peine un mètre devant eux se tenait Hibari Kyoya, le président du comité de discipline et le combattant le plus puissant et le plus violent de Namimori. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il observait les presque retardataires qui tentaient de reprendre leur souffle tant bien que mal. Ses orbes gris et froids ne les quittant à aucun moment. Ses cheveux arboraient une teinte sombre, mais comparés à ses trois camarades, ne partaient pas dans tous les sens et restaient plaqués sur son crâne. Comme d'habitude, il portait son uniforme impeccable. Une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon, des chaussures bien cirées et une veste qui reposait simplement sur ses épaules. Le tout noir. Le brassard rouge et jaune du comité de discipline accroché sur l'une des manches flottantes.

Si tous les élèves l'évitaient au maximum à cause de sa haine envers les rassemblements et aussi à cause du fait qu'il battait quiconque qui enfreignait ses règles, la bande qui venait d'arriver ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer de temps en temps. Surtout Ryohei et l'une d'entre eux absente actuellement. Et cela finissait toujours par lui les mordant à mort, chacun à son tour.

Et à les voir par terre à l'entrée de l'établissement, il leur donnait le regard qui précédait cet acte.

o0o0o0o0o

_Numéro : 18_

_Flammes : nuage_

_Armes : menottes et des chaînes_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin, combattant, informateur, tortionnaire/interrogateur_

_Rang : SS_

_Partenaire : 78_

_Notes : considéré comme le plus violent des Numbers, il n'hésite pas à recourir à divers moyens pour obtenir ses informations. La torture reste l'un de ses moyens de prédilections, comme l'ont prouvé les restes des corps retrouvés avec son numéro et celui de sa partenaire qu'ils préféraient graver au fer rouge._

_Qu'importe le niveau de son adversaire ou le nombre, il fonce dans le tas et ses compétences au combat au corps à corps ont fait qu'il a juste laissé des massacres derrière lui. Il a tendance à éliminer rapidement sa cible lors des affrontements et à prendre bien son temps pour celles qu'il doit torturer._

_Tenue : comparé à sa partenaire, 18 a opté pour une esthétique gothique. A savoir un long manteau noir lui arrivant au milieu des tibias, décoré par des lacets et des petites ceintures sur ses bras. Le manteau étant fermé et la capuche rabattue. Avec ceci, un pantalon en jean où sont accrochés une multitude de chaînes dont certaines sont rouillées par le sang de ses victimes, des mitaines, des Rangers à semelles surélevées de quelques centimètres et un masque en tissu ne couvrant que le bas de son visage et dévoilant ses yeux violets._

o0o0o0o0o

-Yo Kyoya ! Fit énergiquement le capitaine du club de boxe. Extrême !

-Salut Kyoya-kun, ce n'est pas Tetsuya-kun ce matin ? Voulut savoir Kyoko avec un rire.

-Hahi ! Juste à l'heure ! S'exclama Haru avec un soupir de soulagement. Hey Kyoya !

-Maa maa, salut Kyoya ! Ne nous mords pas à mort s'il te plaît, on doit encore rejoindre notre classe, plaida Takeshi.

-Yo ! Tu comptes rester là ou nous laisser passer ? Demanda Hana.

-Bon matin Kyoya-san, j'attends toujours ma revanche pour le dernier match, l'avertit Aki.

-Bonjour monsieur nuage, Mukuro-sama m'a dit de vous faire savoir qu'il attend avec impatience votre prochain combat, transmit Nagi.

Tsuna salua le démon avec un petit signe de la main nerveusement. Et il avait raison de l'être. Kyoya se renfrogna de plus en plus à chaque personne ouvrant la bouche. Surtout que tous les huit s'attardaient et s'attroupaient dans l'entrée du lycée, énervant jusqu'à ce qu'une faible quantité d'intention de tuer se dégage de lui. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et une bonne partie déglutit en se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient énervé.

-Si vous restez là encore une seconde, je vais vous mordre à mort pour surpeuplement, herbivores, grogna-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il se mit en position de combat, ses tonfas brillant sous les rayons de soleil et avertissant les adolescents qu'il était sérieux. Seul Ryohei balança son poing devant lui, prêt à l'affronter.

-Extrême ! Un combat de bon matin ! Quoi de mieux pour se remettre en forme !

Chrome, Tsuna, Aki, Kyoko, Haru, Hana et Takeshi n'attendirent pas que les deux commencent leur combat quotidien pour fuir le président du comité de discipline et se réfugier dans leur classe. La sonnerie retentit durant leur course.

o0o0o0o0o

Si Reborn se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet des nuages, aucun des deux ne refusait de la violence gratuite et raffolait des combats. Deux vrais mordus de la baston. Et des tortionnaires. Le maudit ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelles méthodes ils utilisaient pour soutirer les informations à leurs victimes. Plutôt douloureux et brutal à en voir l'état dans lequel les mafieux retrouvaient les cadavres. De vrais chefs d'œuvre pour les connaisseurs. Il se souvint aussi que même Visconti, maître dans le domaine de la torture physique, admit qu'il ne savait pas comment 18 et 78 s'y prenaient et qu'il était assez admiratif de leur travail.

En tout cas, à en voir son profil, ce nombre allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Comme tous les autres. Ils ne détenaient pas le titre de meilleure équipe de tueur à gages au monde pour rien. Une raison logique se trouvait là-dessous.

Enfin, pour le moment, l'avion amorçait lentement sa descente sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il en poussa un nouveau soupir. Et dire qu'il devait encore parcourir les quelques quatre cent kilomètres qui séparaient Nagoya de Namimori. Soit quatre bonnes heures pour arriver. Après tout, il n'allait pas donner une chance aux Numbers de savoir qu'il était au Japon. Il voulait leur en faire la surprise.

o0o0o0o0o

Quatre heures plus tard, soit à midi trente, après divers apprentissages de connaissances et d'applications, au même moment où le bébé finit de se placer sur son point d'observation – un arbre – pour surveiller son futur élève, son frère et ses étranges amis, la sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement, annonçant la délivrance pour le repas du midi. Environ une heure de pause dont les élèves n'allaient pas se priver.

Aussitôt, les cahiers et les trousses se fermèrent pour laisser place au déjeuner. Certains avaient le leur tandis que les autres se précipitaient au réfectoire pour remplir leur estomac grondant. Les bavardages interrompus reprirent de plus belle.

Tsuna, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait lors de la pause déjeuner, attrapa son bento rapidement et s'esquiva de la salle de cours. Comme il le faisait tous les midis, il se réfugia sur le toit sur chaque élève évitait car le démon de Namimori y passait son temps de pause. Mais l'adolescent et quelques personnes pouvaient s'y rendre sans se faire battre. Enfin, après le coup du matin-même, il n'en n'était pas si sûr.

Sur le chemin, il salua Tetsuya Kusakabe qui le lui rendit, le second du comité de discipline de Namimori, le bras droit de Kyoya et aussi un demi-nombre, l'un des seuls à connaître la raison derrière la création des Numbers et l'identité de tous les nombres. Ceux travaillant dans l'ombre de l'équipe de tueurs à gages/assassins.

Tout le monde dans l'établissement savait de qui il s'agissait. En même temps, personne ne pouvait le louper avec ses cheveux coiffés en une coupe banane, l'épi de blé entre les dents, la veste de l'uniforme légèrement plus longue avec le brassard du comité de discipline accroché sur sa manche. Rien que son physique en imposait et sa puissance se révéla dévastatrice. Depuis, tout le monde avait compris à se tenir à carreau avec lui dans les parages.

o0o0o0o0o

_Demi-nombres : personne n'est tout à fait sûr de leur existence. Pourtant, il est arrivé plus d'une fois que des mouvements suspects se fassent ressentir de la part des Numbers sans que cela ne soit revendiqué par l'un d'entre eux ou que tous soient en mission. Généralement, un piratage a lieu en même temps. Toutefois, il n'y a aucune indication sur leur nombre ou leur localisation._

o0o0o0o0o

Et tandis qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement contre le grillage en attendant que le reste de ses amis parviennent à se délivrer de leurs camarades de classe, le jeune homme releva ses orbes sur le ciel parfaitement bleu en ce jour.

Décidément, depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de cours, son Hyper Intuition l'avertissait que quelqu'un l'observait, provoquant une sensation désagréable chez l'adolescent. Et alors qu'il tournait la tête pour localiser le mystérieux stalker, la porte menant au toit claqua violemment. Tsuna se força à sursauter pendant qu'il dardait son regard sur son jumeau qui se tenait dans son encadrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela n'indiqua rien de bon à l'aîné. Surtout avec la présence des suiveurs de son frère. Juste ses tyrans.

-Hé sale déchet, tu crois qu'on allait te laisser fuir sans payer, ricana Ieyasu suivit par le reste en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il est temps de la correction.

27 se demanda certaines fois pourquoi il avait une telle personne dans sa famille. En plus de ne savoir rien faire de ses dix doigts, il agissait comme un gamin en manque d'attention, ce qui irritait facilement le chef des Numbers. Devant toujours jouer son rôle, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et secoua la tête en tremblant.

-Quoi ? T'as déjà peur sale insecte…

-Pour m'avoir dérangé dans ma sieste, je vais te mordre à mort herbivore, annonça une voix connue.

Dès qu'elle parvint à ses oreilles, Ieyasu blêmit considérablement tandis qu'il se tournait lentement vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci bailla, assis sur la surface surplombant le toit. Même s'il semblait calme à première vue, Tsuna le connaissait trop bien et actuellement, il était tout sauf calme. Tout son aura criait au meurtre du jumeau tyrannique, alors qu'il sautait au sol, ses tonfas à la main.

La groupe des suiveurs n'attendit pas pour demander son reste et détalla en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Et l'aîné des Sawada admira Kyoya infliger une cuisante humiliation à son frère, tout en évitant d'esquisser un sourire.

Néanmoins, ses orbes devenus orange, guidés par son Hyper Intuition se posèrent sur un certain arbre, plutôt proche d'eux. Il y détecta une présence – bien qu'il ne pût savoir de qui il s'agissait – que ne lui disait rien de bon. Autant pour lui que pour ses amis. Par contre, sans qu'il ne comprenne, sa capacité rajouta aussi qu'il allait bien s'amuser, le faisant s'interroger sur la suite des évènements.

o0o0o0o0o

Perché sur l'arbre, Reborn ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, appréciant grandement le spectacle que lui offrait Kyoya. Déjà que le rapport des espions ne le mettait pas en avant, Ieyasu venait de baisser considérablement dans son estime. Il maltraitait son jumeau et cela semblait lui plaire.

Alors voir son futur élève recevoir une correction ne pouvait que lui plaire. Même s'il s'appliquerait à ce que la douleur persiste plus longtemps. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Bianchi de venir pour faire de la vie d'Ieyasu un véritable enfer. Cela ne serait que bénéfique pour tous.

Plusieurs mouvements sur le toit lui firent reporter son attention sur ce qui se déroulait, le candidat au poste de Vongola Decimo se faisait toujours malmener par le président du comité de discipline, mais plus seulement sous les yeux de Tsuna. D'autres se rajoutèrent et dont il put lire le nom dans le rapport sur l'aîné. Sasagawa Kyoko, idole des élèves, rigolait aux dépens d'Ieyasu ; Sasagawa Ryohei, capitaine du club de boxe, criait des « extrême » à tout va ; Yamamoto Takeshi, star de l'équipe de baseball, se posa près du muet avec un sourire en compagnie de Kyandisaberu Aki, championne de l'équipe féminine de kendo, qui gloussait joyeusement, et Kurokawa Hana, première des élèves au classement national, qui asséna un puissant coup de poing à Ryohei pour le calmer.

Deux autres filles rejoignirent la petite bande. Deux que Reborn ne connaissait qu'au travers des listes d'élèves qu'il feuilleta sur le trajet entre Nagoya et Namimori. Miura Haru et Nomisuto Nagi.

Le temps de chasser Ieyasu du toit, Hibari Kyoya, président du comité de discipline, à la place de regagner son ancien emplacement, se joignit au groupe en s'asseyant près d'eux, mais à une distance respectable. Kyoko lui donna l'un des trois bentos qu'elle avait emportés avant de passer le second à son frère, toujours aussi excité.

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur, accompagnées d'insultes, de menaces, de rires et de cris que tous se mirent à déjeuner sous le regard attentif de Reborn. Cependant, à aucun moment, il ne remarqua les deux orbes orange qui le fixaient.

o0o0o0o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, les derniers élèves s'échappaient de l'établissement pour flâner ou rentrer chez eux. Tsuna faisait partie de cette catégorie. Non pas à cause d'une quelconque activité de club, mais à cause d'une retenue de l'un de ses professeurs suite à un mauvais devoir. Une raison supplémentaire qu'il donnait à son jumeau pour se moquer de lui avec tous ses camarades.

Une grimace se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il relevait le nez de son téléphone – sorti après avoir vérifié que personne de suspect ne l'observait – pour diriger son regard sur le couché de soleil à l'horizon. Jouer l'élève naïf, faiblard doublé d'un incapable quelle que soit la matière autant intellectuelle que sportive, ne lui plaisait guère. Et encore plus à ses amis. Il le voyait bien à chaque fois que quelqu'un le brutalisait ou se moquait de lui, une lueur de colère brillait dans leurs orbes. Comme une promesse de souffrance. Surtout Ieyasu qui ne se gênait pas.

Pourtant, aucun ne pouvait faire le moindre geste sans l'accord de leur chef. Même Kyoko se retenait tant bien que mal de faire la moindre action envers son jumeau. Seul Kyoya avait la possibilité de le frapper. Mais seulement lorsqu'il enfreignait ses règles. Enfin, il n'attendait pas qu'il le fasse pour le réduire à l'état d'un corps sanglant. Sauf que le démon en voulait plus pour ce qu'il faisait subir à son ciel. Mais ils devaient s'en tenir à leurs rôles s'ils ne voulaient pas compromettre leurs objectifs. Mais même avec cette contrainte, Tsuna était sûr qu'avec le reste de la bande à Namimori, le plus jeune Sawada ne s'en sortira pas vivant si l'un d'eux finit par craquer.

En parlant de ramener tous les Numbers dans cette charmante et tranquille ville, le second meilleur tueur à gages reporta ses orbes devenus orange sur son portable. Celui avec impossibilité de le pirater. Une chance pour le groupe que plusieurs d'entre eux aient des compétences, frôlant le génie, en matière d'informatique et de conception.

Son regard parcourut une dernière fois l'ordre de mission qu'il devait envoyer à tous les nombres éparpillés. Une nouvelle pour lui puisque d'habitude, il se contentait de communiquer ses ordres à chaque binôme et à tous. Seulement, la situation ne lui plaisait pas. D'autant plus avec ce que lui signalait son Hyper Intuition depuis le matin-même. Leurs plans allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure dans peu de temps alors il préférerait que tout le monde soit présent.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque l'icône « envoyer » se manifesta sur son écran. Avec ce rassemblement, les Vongola devront s'attendre à un grand bouleversement. Après tout, le véritable héritier de la Vongola Famiglia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien récupérer son héritage.

o0o0o0o0o

Une cigarette à la main, le portable vibrant dans l'autre, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement pendant qu'ils parcouraient l'ordre de mission. Avant même de l'avoir fini, un sourire illumina son visage. La nouvelle le réjouissait au point qu'il en oublia presque les individus armés et menaçants autour de lui.

-_Hé ! J'te cause ! Tu m'écoute à la fin sale bâtard !_ Lui cria le chef de la bande, énervé que sa cible ne lui prête aucune attention.

La seconde suivante, avec une petite explosion, il se tenait par terre en sang et gémissait de douleur. Le reste des voyous présents se tournèrent vivement vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci rangeait tranquillement son téléphone dans sa poche, la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il éjecta une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et porta ses orbes devenus rouges sur ses adversaires qui reculèrent sur le coup devant cet étrange phénomène. Des bâtons de dynamite apparurent dans ses mains qu'il alluma, sans attendre, avec sa barre de nicotine.

-_Je vais déjà me débarrasser de vous bande de connards_, fit-il en projetant ses explosifs sur ceux qui l'entouraient avant de se rappeler d'un détail_. Ce qui veut dire que je peux utiliser « cette » excuse pour venir_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec un ricanement. _Attends-moi mon ciel…_

o0o0o0o0o

Seule la sonnerie du cellulaire indiquant un nouveau message résonna à travers les petites rues désertes où personne n'osait s'aventurer de cette ville, pourtant, très peuplée. Assise sur les corps inconscients de plusieurs hommes de l'une des Triades les plus violentes, une jeune femme sifflotait gaiement tout en dégustant une pâtisserie. Elle n'avait pas pu la terminer avant l'affrontement avec ceux désormais assommés et allongés au sol. Son téléphone à la main, elle manqua de s'étouffer, mais se reprit rapidement. Ses yeux verts relurent à nouveau le communiqué groupé tandis qu'elle rigolait.

-_Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir revoir tous mes grands frères et mes grandes sœurs !_ S'exclama-t-elle, plus que ravie.

Son gâteau disparut dans son estomac et toujours avec un sourire. Elle se remit sur ses jambes d'un bond et se dirigea joyeusement vers son appartement pour se préparer. En délaissant complètement ses précédents opposants qui ne se relevèrent pas de sitôt.

o0o0o0o0o

Un peu plus loin dans l'immense couloir où à présent une baie vitrée remplaçait l'un des murs, l'inconnu secoua la tête, sortant de sa contemplation du paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds quand son portable émit un vibrement dans la poche de son pantalon. Après s'être assuré que son supérieur discutait toujours, il le sortit et ouvrit tout de suite le nouveau message. Recevoir deux messages de la part de son chef ne lui indiquait rien de bon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le contenu. Rassuré, il poussa un petit soupir qui passa heureusement inaperçu des employés autour de lui. Cependant, à en voir les indications de la mission, il fronça les sourcils.

-_Ça va être problématique de venir, surtout avec ce qui se passe…,_ remarqua-t-il. _Je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger avant un moment…_

Avec un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui en pleine conversation, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire pour rejoindre le reste de la bande. Et alors qu'il allait envoyer à 27 son absence pour la réunion, il se souvint soudainement de la suite des événements. Son sourire ne se fit que plus grand à cette pensée.

o0o0o0o0o

Un bâillement sortit de la bouche du jeune homme alors que la sonnerie qui venait de le réveiller continuait de l'avertir d'un nouveau message. Seul un œil s'ouvrit pour se poser sur le petit appareil à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête. Un grognement suivit de près avec le geste d'attraper le portable.

-_Qui ose déranger le seigneur…_

Il s'interrompit dès qu'il vit l'expéditeur. Aussitôt, il se redressa sur le canapé sur lequel il était couché, parfaitement éveillé à présent. Sans même savoir l'ordre de mission, il sourit. Il savait qu'avec lui, il appréciait toujours ce qu'il devait accomplir. Quelle que soit la tâche.

Et celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Son regard s'illumina comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné une année de bonbons et de sucreries. Tel un enfant, il rigola, s'imaginant déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

-_Je vais bien m'amuser_, ricana-t-il.

o0o0o0o0o

Le même rire s'échappait des lèvres d'une jeune femme à peine plus âgée. Au début un gloussement, il se transforma rapidement en un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas se stopper pour l'instant et dût se tenir les côtes qui commençaient à lui faire mal à force, gagnant des regards perplexes de ses camarades de danse. Certains la dévisageaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une folle. Et qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, n'aidait pas.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, l'étoile réussit à se calmer, non sans abandonner son grand sourire. Avant même que les danseurs n'aient pu lui demander si tout allait bien, elle attrapa son cellulaire qu'elle avait laissé tomber à côté de ses pointes pour relire le communiquer.

-_Depuis le temps que j'attendais !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je vais pouvoir tous vous revoir, surtout toi, mon petit nuage._

o0o0o0o0o

Elle ne fut pas la seule à rigoler suite à l'envoyé. Un autre jeune homme se retrouva dans la même situation. Mais pour sa part, il se contenta de lâcher son rire si particulier et qui terrorisait chacun de ses ennemis. Après l'avoir entendu et s'ils survivaient à la rencontre, ils préféraient se tenir loin de lui, leur santé mentale étant de mise. En plus de ressembler à celui d'un certain gardien Vongola.

_-Kufufufu ! Mon cher 27 a enfin pris sa décision. Il nous a bien fait attendre,_ gloussa celui qui se tenait à l'ombre d'un bâtiment appartenant à l'un des plus importants cartels de drogues. _Mais avant toute chose, j'ai des choses à finir._

A peine ses mots prononcés qu'il disparut dans un nuage de brume. Une fois dissipé, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de présence du jeune homme. Et les patrouilleurs qui passèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ne surent jamais qu'il s'était tenu à cet endroit précis.

o0o0o0o0o

Une flopée de jurons s'échappa de la bouche d'un jeune homme qui s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Ne s'occupant aucunement des personnes autour de lui qui le bousculèrent, il ne bougea pas de place, le regard rivé sur les mots qui s'incrustaient dans son esprit. Un grognement suivit de peu la fin de la lecture du message.

-Par pitié ! Gémit-il. Ne me dis pas que je vais encore devoir le supporter ! 27 aura ma peau et ma patience un jour…

Avec un soupir de résignation, il réajusta son sac sur son épaule et continua son chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

o0o0o0o0o

-Oh non…, se plaignit un adolescent un peu plus jeune, une main sur son estomac. Pourquoi je sens qu'on va avoir des problèmes ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui vas avoir des problèmes, lui répondit son ami à travers l'écran d'ordinateur et les quelques milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Ce serait plutôt 27 et les autres.

-Ça me rend encore plus inquiet pour eux ! Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ! Tu sais qu'on a toujours pas fini les nouvelles armes ! Et puis, il y a aussi les Vongola qui tentent de nous démasquer et…

-Détends-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler, tenta de le calmer le second. Les nouvelles armes sont pratiquement opérationnelles, plus que quelques jours de patience et ça fait trois ans que les Vongola nous cherchent sans nous trouver. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un plan imaginé par 27 échouer ?

-Non, mais…, commença le premier.

-Alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire, le rassura son ami. On parle quand même de 27, le deuxième meilleur tueur à gages au monde et des Numbers, la meilleure équipe, il ne va rien leur arriver.

-Tu as s'en doute raison, finit par soupirer le premier après quelques minutes de silence.

o0o0o0o0o

-Kapipi ! 27 veut qu'on se rassemble tous dans deux semaines pour parler de la phase deux ! S'écria un jeune homme en agitant son cellulaire.

Le second se contenta de relever le nez du sien sans changer d'expression. Il poussa un soupir devant l'exclamation du premier. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive aux alentours et qu'ils se trouvaient dans un parc désaffecté depuis des années.

-Oui, je le vois bien, j'ai reçu le même message à l'instant.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'on va avoir du monde ici, remarqua son ami. Tu penses que ça va aller des barres de chocolat pour manger ?

Le deuxième ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

o0o0o0o0o

Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte de la maison familiale Sawada, une étrange sensation prit soudainement Tsuna en mettant sa main sur la poignée. Une qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un nid de serpents venimeux. Et il n'aimait guère ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Pourtant, il n'y prêta plus attention dès lors qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Cette fois-ci, plus de serpents mais une présence menaçante qui émanait étrangement de la cuisine. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Étrangement, sa mère semblait bien joyeuse pendant que son frère continuait d'hurler des injures. Enfin, il s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, intriguant l'aîné qui entra dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, un frisson le prit qu'il ne put réprimer. Désormais, il comprenait mieux la raison derrière l'avertissement de son Hyper Intuition. Des problèmes en perspective qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Mentalement, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir demandé à son espion d'enquêter un peu plus sur ce fameux professeur lorsqu'il le vit tranquillement boire son expresso, assis à l'une des chaises. Surtout que sa tétine jaune autour de son cou, sa forme de bébé, son costard cravate sombre, son fédora avec un lézard ne faisaient que confirmer qu'il s'agissait de…

-Ciaossu ! Le salua le nouveau venu. Je suis Reborn, le tuteur de maison.

A son nom, 27 pâlit considérablement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas Reborn, le meilleur tueur à gages au monde. Juste devant lui. Enfin, à cet instant, son identité ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Mais plutôt la raison derrière sa présence dans sa maison et comment il avait fait pour qu'aucun des membres du comité de discipline ne le remarque.

Bien qu'il sache un bon nombre d'informations au sujet de la Vongola Famiglia, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la venue d'un tel personnage pour se charger de l'éducation du futur Decimo. Mais il se souvint du prospectus du matin-même et se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu le prendre au sérieux. Il fallut au chef des Numbers tout son entraînement de tueur à gages et d'assassin pour s'empêcher de lâcher sur le coup sa pensée à voix haute. A la place, il se contenta de cligner des yeux tout en réprimant une grimace.

« _Merde !_ »

* * *

_Le meilleur mot de fin si je puis dire ! En tout cas, Reborn est arrivé ! Les choses vont se compliquer pour les Numbers avec lui dans les parages ! Alors restez à l'écoute si vous voulez savoir comment ils vont s'en sortir ! ;-)_

_Petite indication : entre Nagoya et Tokyo, il y a environ quatre cent bornes et j'ai situé Namimori un peu plus au nord de Tokyo. Pour moi, quatre cent kilomètres égalent a à peu près quatre heures en voiture si la circulation le permet, mais vu que les Vongola ont un peu priorité sur tout, je pense que ce n'est pas très compliqué d'atteindre la ville en quatre heure ^-^'_

_Mais bon ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre dans le mois prochain (vers la fin), il faudrait juste que je finisse le suivant et ce sera parfait !_

_Ah ! Aussi ! Avez-vous trouvé l'identité des nombres présentés ? (oui, dans la liste de la fin, il y a des nombres et des demi-nombres mélangés) Mais je voudrais savoir qui vous avez deviné en lisant ;-) Laissez-le moi en review !_

_N'hésitez pas à suivre et à favoriser cette histoire ou de me laissez une review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ^-^_

_Sur ce, moi je retourne à ma couture (cosplay de Reborn !) et je vous dis au mois prochain mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Des arrivées tonitruantes 1

_Me revoici pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! (je pense qu'il faut que je change mon slogan d'entrée... mmh...) En tout cas, me revoici pour vous poster la suite des Numbers ! Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont "un peu" pouvoir commencer, mais je vais me taire à présent !_

_Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier_ **AkiHime20**, **Akira Di**, **Alfader**, **Amnesia Riku**, **AriadXXDarknessXX**, **Asu Rasmenov**,** Darkemeraud**, **Gol-D Lymne**, **Heyli13**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Lexi727**, **Liske**, **M. Mi**, **Pandadoudoucornu**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Thunder-Death**, **Tyallen**, **Wolfly2494**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **angelusjedusor**, **arieslucie46**, **cedzoualiko**, **estallias**, **fanonyme**, **hadrian phantomhive**, **katakumime**, **keina1808**, **lilylys**, **mahon5971**, **neko-chan200**, **terino**, **yaoi-chan-poowa**, **zorchide**, **0kam1ryuu**, **Amber Woods**, **Audragon**, **Deponia**, **Hebihime**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Lecfan**, **Lyaku**_,_ **Oriona Blek**, **Schtroumpfs**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Zeaphir**, **anastasia172**, **garodorian**, **isidris-shiro**, **kedy ichyo**, **llyphos**, **marjo1607**, **maya9231**, **mukutsuna93**, **nora-net'luna**, **silkie**, **tamarahc** et **terino** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Et aussi un gros merci à_ **Hebihime**, **Heyli13** _et_ **Tsuki Banritt** _pour leur review ! Et merci à_ **llyphos** _pour sa correction !_

_Et comme je n'ai plus rien à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Dsiclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas_

_._

_._

_Mais avant de partir, voici le petit mémo qui ne fait pas de mal !_

_27 : Tsuna_

_95 : Kyoko_

_86 : Haru_

_87 : Hana_

_33 : Ryohei_

_80 : Takeshi_

_98 : Aki_

_96 : Chrome/Nagi_

_18 : Kyoya_

* * *

Parler : japonais

**_Parler_** : souvenirs

_Parler_ : rapports

Chapitre 4

Des arrivées tonitruantes (1)

Minuit approchait grandement et seules quelques minutes les séparaient de cette heure si emblématique, lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre dans un petit magasin d'antiquité. Situé un peu plus au nord de Tokyo dans une ville qui répondait au nom de Namimori, les affaires marchaient de temps en temps selon les pièces exposées et les acheteurs. Mais pas assez pour le faire survivre plus de vingt ans aussi éloigné de la capitale. De ce fait, le propriétaire s'adonnait à une autre sorte de marché, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus rentable, et qui lui promettait, en plus de garder son magasin en couverture, de faire vivre aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

Le trafic d'arme, l'un des marchés les plus florissants de ces dernières années. Surtout avec la vague de peur qui prenait le pays, tout le monde voulait avoir un moyen pour se protéger. De la simple femme de ménage au Yakuza le plus violent. Pistolets, katanas, poignards, dagues, lances, canons ; discrètes ou non ; petites ou grandes ; tranchantes ou à balle, il arrivait à se procurer diverses armes qui se vendaient très souvent à des prix d'or.

Seulement, vouloir jouer avec toujours plus dangereux rimait aussi avec se confronter aux problèmes et risques qui allaient de paires. Et Matsumi Kabuto, cinquante-quatre ans, veuf, fumeur, vivant avec son unique fille qui le haïssait, avec un début de cheveux blancs, ne le savait que trop bien. D'autant plus qu'il prenait un peu n'importe qui comme client. Les choses finiront par lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, il ne s'imaginait pas de cette façon.

Jusqu'à présent, seuls des citoyens lambda qui cherchaient un moyen pour se défendre, des Yakuza qui appréciaient grandement sa collection, quelques mafieux d'outre-mer et des particuliers s'étaient présentés dans son magasin. Encore que, avec les deux premières catégories, les affaires roulaient bien ; la troisième, il ne comprenait des fois pas leurs demandes assez uniques dans leur genre et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'ils en faisaient ; en revanche, pour la dernière, il préférait nettement les éviter de près et de loin. Et s'il devait un jour lui arriver malheur, ce serait avec eux. Donc la présence de deux d'entre eux dans sa boutique à cette heure si tardive ne lui indiquait rien de bon. De surcroît, avec les armes qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir de sa vie.

Comme il se souvenait assez bien de chacun de ses clients, il ne lui fut pas difficile de remettre un visage et un nom sur ses visiteurs nocturnes. Il déglutit difficilement en se rappelant d'un détail sur eux. Il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec eux au risque de se retrouver au fond d'un caniveau, la gorge tranchée.

Des tremblements prirent les mains de Kabuto alors qu'il cherchait le moindre objet pour se défendre. Toutefois, tous ceux qu'il tentait d'attraper lui échappaient et s'écrasèrent au sol dans un tintamarre sourd, ce qui ne plût guère à l'un des deux qui finit par lui lancer le couteau à double tranchant qui se trouvait entre ses doigts et avec lequel il jouait depuis un moment. Celui-ci se planta à peine à un centimètre de la tête du marchand.

La lame qu'il avait vendu cinq ans plus tôt lui brûlait la rétine et sous le coup de la peur, il s'en écarta vivement pour se prendre les pieds dans le somptueux tapis au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'étala de tout son long sur la pièce de collection, sans parvenir à quitter des yeux les nouveaux venus, une lueur de frayeur brillant désormais dans son regard.

-Que… que… que voulez-vous ?! Balbutia-t-il, effrayé tel un animal face à un prédateur sur le point de le dévorer. Si… si vous… vous voulez de l'argent, allez-y ! Je vous donne tout ! Même les armes…

-Ne nous force pas à nous répéter, l'interrompit soudainement la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale, visiblement agacée par les paroles du propriétaire du magasin.

Aussitôt, en sentant les orbes froids de son interlocutrice se poser sur lui, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le simple fait que la température ait baissé de quelques degrés suite à sa phrase suffit à l'inquiéter plus que de le rassurer. Surtout avec deux lueurs orange brillant au travers des ombres de la boutique, donnant l'impression qu'un monstre s'y cachait, prêt à sauter pour s'occuper de l'homme mort de peur.

Celui-ci aurait nettement préféré le monstre qui le terrorisait quand il était petit que les assassins et tueurs à gages. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait toujours pas où se situait le deuxième, bien qu'il se déplace de temps en temps au son de ses pas sur le carrelage.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris la situation, Matsumi Kabuto, continua la seconde voix qui semblait parvenir de tous les recoins du magasin, pourtant, nous te l'avons bien fait savoir en venant jusqu'à toi ce soir.

Toujours à la recherche de celui qui venait de parler, le trafiquant d'armes tourna la tête dans toutes les directions possibles pour revenir à chaque fois sur la paire d'yeux qui le fixait d'un air moqueur. Comme s'ils se délectaient de la peur qu'il éprouvait.

-Que…, commença-t-il sans vraiment parvenir à compléter sa phrase.

-Tu es devenu un pion gênant, et sais-tu ce qu'on fait des pions gênants tel que toi ? Questionne le deuxième avec une pointe de malice.

Kabuto secoua nerveusement la tête. Ô qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui à présent. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la première répondit à la question en riant telle une petite fille qui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise.

-On les élimine avant qu'ils ne deviennent des problèmes trop importants !

Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Et dans leur langage, éliminer quelqu'un signifiait le tuer et le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Au cours de sa carrière dans le monde souterrain, il avait quelques fois assisté à des rassemblements ou des ventes aux enchères. Durant ces moments, il n'était pas rare que des patrons, non contents de la marchandise ou tout simplement de mauvaise humeur, ordonnent la liquidation d'une ou plusieurs personnes sous les yeux de l'assemblée. Avec ce geste, ils prouvaient leur supériorité et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas peur des représailles.

Le marchand se retrouvait dans cette situation où la mort se rapprochait à grands pas de lui avec sa faux levée. Suite à cette phrase somme toute anodine, il claqua des dents de terreur. Cela augmenta l'amusement de la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, en rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait – l'absence de localisation du second n'aidait pas – il releva son regard et le porta dans celui de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière, légèrement surprise de ce revirement, s'arrêta de rire.

-Et quoi ?! Vous allez m'éliminer et puis après ?! Comme si vous aviez le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi ! Et même si je vous gêne, je peux toujours disparaître ! Je ne vous gênerai plus jamais ! Je vous le promets ! Laissez-moi vivre !

Sa déclaration eut pour effet de plonger le magasin dans un silence pesant. Celle qui se trouvait devant lui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assez abasourdie par ces mots avant de fixer un certain point dans la salle.

-Je ne crois pas m'être rappelé que nous lui avions donné le choix, 27 ? De ce que je comprends, il vient de signer son deuxième arrêt de mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas seulement 95, répondit la deuxième voix en provenance du coin de la boutique que regardait la tueuse avant de s'adresser à Kabuto. Comme tu sembles l'avoir vite oublié le trafiquant d'arme, nous sommes les Numbers et nous avons le droit de vie et de mort sur chacune de nos cibles et tu rentres dans cette catégorie.

-Que…, répondit le marchant sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Et oui ! S'exclama la première joyeusement. Ce cher Matsumi Kabuto, même avec tous tes clients du monde souterrain, tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que ta propre fille avait posté une demande pour t'éliminer. Heureusement pour nous et dommage pour toi, personne n'a osé la prendre jusqu'à nous. Et maintenant que tu ne nous ais plus d'aucune utilité, nous pouvons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tu es si chanceux ! Rajouta-t-elle dans un rire. De tous les nombres, ceux qui viennent t'envoyer dans l'au-delà sont les si célèbres chefs des Numbers ! Veinard va !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Apprendre que sa propre fille avait embauché des tueurs à gages pour le tuer lui donner un arrière-goût dans la bouche. Pourtant, rien dans son comportement – à part sa haine à son égard – n'aurait pu l'avertir de cette demande. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû surveiller un peu plus avec ses contacts. Maintenant, après cette annonce, il voulait savoir la raison derrière.

-Mmh…, fit mine de réfléchir 95, peut-être coups et blessures sur ta femme et ta fille, entraînant la mort de Matsumi Hana sous les yeux de votre propre fille et aussi ventes d'armes aux Littosca, ce qui a servi à des fins tout sauf glorieuses. As-tu d'autres questions stupides ?

Un accident… un accident… il s'agissait que d'un simple accident comme se répétait Kabuto à chaque fois que la scène du corps d'Hana tombant sur le sol se rejouait dans son esprit. A cette époque, les affaires ne marchaient pas et il menaçait de mettre la clé sous la porte de son magasin. Et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, c'était en colère contre le monde entier et il avait pris l'habitude de frapper son épouse et son enfant quand cela n'allait pas.

Seulement, un soir, l'un des coups qu'il porta à Hana fut d'une telle violence qu'il l'envoya contre la table du salon. Elle se brisa la nuque contre le coin et mourut sur le coup. Il y a exactement vingt-et-un ans. Les policiers, qui semblaient avoir vu beaucoup trop de fois ce genre de cas, avaient classé l'affaire comme homicide involontaire et rien ne lui retomba dessus. A part que sa fille se mit à le haïr de tout son être. Surtout que depuis le drame, il la gardait jalousement à la maison, même si elle avait vingt-sept ans.

Soudain, et alors qu'il tentait vainement de se relever, tous ses membres se figèrent sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que l'air devenait de plus en plus froid au fil des secondes, au point qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper de la buée s'il pensait à respirer sous la tension soudaine. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites qu'il saisit le changement d'ambiance. Seule 95 continuait de glousser, ajoutant un sentiment de malaise dans la pièce.

Quelqu'un se trouvait juste à côté de lui, accroupi pour être à son niveau. Au travers d'un masque qu'il reconnut comme un loup originaire de Venise, deux orbes semblables au coucher de soleil le regardaient. Tel un prédateur devant sa future proie prise au piège.

Déjà que la présence du deuxième inconnu, maintenant localisé, en plus du fait qu'il ne puisse pas bouger son corps sous la peur, l'effrayait, la lame contre son cou le terrorisait. Un couteau à double tranchant qu'il avait troqué contre des bijoux de la seule impératrice régnante chinoise, Wu Zetian. Au nombre de quatre, ces armes l'avaient interpellé sur leur beauté et leur état de conservation. D'autant plus que leur précédent propriétaire lui avait affirmé qu'elles dataient au moins de quinze ans minimums et que durant leurs carrières, elles servirent tous les niveaux du monde souterrain sans récupérer la moindre égratignure.

-Puisque tu sembles avoir compris que qu'importe ce que tu faisais, la chance a tourné pour toi, alors il est temps d'accomplir cette mission d'assassinat, lui expliqua paisiblement 27. Matsumi Kabuto, coupable de la mort de Matsumi Hana, de coups et blessures sur Matsumi Alix, de séquestration et de ventes d'armes pour les Littosca, votre sentence est la mort.

Les derniers mots que le trafiquant entendit de son vivant provinrent de 95, toujours en train de rire tandis que la lame qu'il trouvait magnifique à un moment donné lui traversa la gorge.

-Tu as perdu face au roi et à la reine ! Échec et mat !

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Bien que Tsuna n'apprécie guère la venue de Reborn pour éduquer Ieyasu en tant que futur parrain de la Vongola Famiglia, il devait lui reconnaître plusieurs qualités utiles. Hormis les fois où Kyoya le battait ou ses amis le remballaient, son frère ne l'avait jamais fait autant rire depuis des années. Et au moins, il aura déjà eu une sacrée démonstration des tutorats qu'allaient imposer l'Arcobaleno. Pour l'instant, juste un pur régal pour les yeux.

Durant le dîner suivant son arrivée, le plus jeune des jumeaux ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche sans recevoir un coup de pied et en plus, le bébé lui volait une grande partie de sa nourriture. L'aîné ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il ne puisse pas répliquer ou le fait qu'il se fasse frapper presque à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, qui était le plus amusant. Et même si le maudit squattait chez lui et qu'il devait s'occuper de l'enquête sur les Numbers ne lui disait rien de bon, voir Ieyasu se réveiller avec de l'électricité assez forte pour rappeler un mort, n'avait pas de prix. Surtout avec la suite qui le plia en quatre en plein milieu de la route.

Alors que le jeune homme se rendait en premier à l'école – son frère venait de se lever avec l'aide du nouveau venu – ses bentos dans son sac et un léger sourire aux lèvres car Reborn ne l'observait pas, il fut vite rejoint par Takeshi, Ryohei et Hana sur le chemin quand le clou du spectacle arriva.

Sans que les quatre ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, une montée de flammes se fit ressentir. Légèrement inquiets, chacun se tendit et se prépara à répliquer dès que la personne en question se présentera quand Ieyasu en mode flamme de dernière volonté et surtout en caleçon passa à côté d'eux en courant. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Tsuna qui savait très bien ce que l'Arcobaleno avait fait. Il explosa de rire sous les regards remplis d'incompréhension de ses amis. Ceux-ci, bien qu'ils ne saisissent pas entièrement la situation, le rejoignirent rapidement. Ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen de se moquer du plus jeune des jumeaux et ils n'allaient pas se gêner pour le faire à gorge déployée.

Ils apprendront quelques minutes plus tard en rejoignant Kyoko, Aki, Haru et Chrome/Nagi qu'Ieyasu s'était déclaré à l'idole devant l'ensemble des élèves en caleçon. Dommage pour lui, elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui en lui donnant une claque assez puissante pour l'envoyer au sol en une fraction de seconde. Après cela, elle se plaignit qu'elle n'avait pu lui donner qu'un faible coup devant autant de personnes, sinon elle l'aurait envoyé aux urgences si ce n'était à la morgue. Enfin, Kyoya s'occupait de lui après l'avoir vu sans son uniforme scolaire, déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez les Numbers présents.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Perché un peu plus loin, sur le même arbre que la dernière fois, Reborn aussi appréciait grandement la façon dont il venait de ridiculiser son élève devant l'ensemble de l'école. Même si cela ne lui suffisait pas tout à fait. Il voulait le faire encore plus souffrir et il avait prévu un ensemble de tortures qui ferait pâlir les plus courageux.

Toutefois, qu'il réagisse aussi bien à la balle de dernière volonté l'avait un peu surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le tyran imbécile – il ne lui donnera pas d'autre nom tant qu'il ne changera pas d'attitude – possédait autant de pouvoir. Avec ce détail, il ne comprenait qu'un peu la raison derrière ce choix de candidat.

D'autant plus que l'aîné ne faisait que confirmer ce choix. En grognant, le tueur à gages ne se rappela que trop bien sa réaction lorsqu'il se présenta avec son véritable objectif.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**Après avoir assommé Ieyasu d'un coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac (faible, pensa le bébé) et de l'avoir traîné dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Tsuna, les deux attendirent quelques minutes pour voir si le plus jeune se réveillait. Seulement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne bougea pas le moindre membre pour se lever et commença à énerver le maudit pourtant calme en toutes circonstances. A ses côtés, l'aîné gesticulait, mal à l'aise.**_

_**-Sais-tu la vraie raison **__**du**__** pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda l'Arcobaleno, voulant profiter du moment seul à seul avec le, normalement, héritier des Vongola.**_

_**Nerveusement, celui-ci secoua la tête pour dire non avant d'attraper quelque chose dans sa poche. Ce quelque chose attira l'œil de Reborn et lui fit hausser un sourcil en apercevant de quoi il s'agissait. Un petit bloc note et un stylo. Et en le voyant écrire maladroitement sur une feuille vierge, il en déduit qu'il communiquait de cette façon. Cependant, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps lorsque le jeune homme lui mit le cahier sous les yeux.**_

_**« Tu es le tuteur d'Ieyasu, non ? Tu es venu pour l'aider avec ses notes, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**En fronçant les sourcils, le porteur de la tétine jaune nota plusieurs détails qu'il garda à l'abri dans un coin de sa tête. Comme il s'en doutait d'après les rapports et avec ce que lui faisait subir son frère tous les jours, Tsuna manquait de confiance en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'affirmer véritablement, d'où ses phrases tournées de manière interrogative. Et en plus pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage, sa calligraphie était horrible. Avec sa main tremblante, cela déformait les kanjis et rendait le tout presque incompréhensible pour n'importe quel lecteur. Mais Reborn n'était pas n'importe quel lecteur et le déchiffrer fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui.**_

_**-Ce n'est qu'une couverture destinée à tromper le grand public.**_

_**« Alors pourquoi ? » écrivit l'aîné après quelques instants de silence.**_

_**Les orbes noirs du maudit se plongèrent dans ceux chocolat du jumeau et ne lâcha pas du regard. Ce dernier déglutit et bougea un peu sur place. Néanmoins, à la surprise du tueur à gages, il parvint à le soutenir sans baisser les yeux.**_

_**-Je suis ici pour faire d'Ieyasu le prochain parrain d'une famille mafieuse.**_

_**Un silence engloba les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce, bien que la dernière ne fût pas consciente de ce qui se déroulait. Le premier resta fixe et se contenta d'attendre la réponse du deuxième. En clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, celui-ci reprit finalement son bloc-**__**notes**__** après quelques secondes pour y écrire.**_

_**Et quand il le présenta à son interlocuteur, Reborn dut se faire violence à lui-même pour ne pas le frapper avec Léo transformé en maillet et se rappela qu'il ne s'agissait pas du candidat au poste de Vongola Decimo donc il ne pouvait pas le forcer à croire ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, la phrase lui brûlait les rétines alors qu'elle s'imprégnait dans son esprit.**_

_**« La mafia est un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Et encore maintenant, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment un garçon de son âge à cette époque ne connaissait pas la mafia et les dangers que cela représentait. Surtout actuellement. D'autant plus qu'il le prenait comme un simple jeu. De quoi rendre fou les plus puristes des mafieux.

En tout cas, il n'avait aucune obligation sur Tsuna contrairement à Ieyasu. Après tout, il n'était que le « frère jumeau de l'héritier des Vongola » pour Nono et Iemitsu. Rien de plus. Alors, à la limite, qu'il prenne la mafia comme un jeu ne relevait aucunement du tueur à gages.

Enfin, même avec tous ses défauts – qui ne feraient certainement pas de lui un bon chef – l'aîné l'intriguait fortement. Il ne savait toujours pas pour son Hyper Intuition, mais juste sa faible présence – sûrement à cause de son côté timide et craintif – faisait qu'il pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux de beaucoup de monde dont les plus sensibles. Au point que Reborn le manqua presque lorsqu'il rentra à la maison le jour précédent. Ce ne fut que grâce à son regard qu'il sut qu'il se trouvait près de lui, sinon, il l'aurait manqué. Et ensuite, ses amis. Tous ayant leurs particularités bien à eux et qui se détachaient des autres élèves. Alors les voir amicaux avec Tsuna, en allant même vers lui et ne le laissant pas seul, lui trituraient la cervelle. Il voulait comprendre la raison derrière cette amitié bien solide pour lui pendant qu'il les observait rire à cause de la tenue du plus jeune frère et peut-être de ce que leur avait raconté Kyoko.

.

_Kyoko Sasagawa, l'idole de tous les élèves de l'établissement en termes de beauté. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, ce qui pourrait créer des tensions et de la jalousie, pourtant, son caractère amical et naïf a fait qu'aucun ne la déteste et l'a propulsé au-dessus de tous les élèves. Et même si elle semble fragile aux premiers abords, son frère, Ryohei Sasagawa, lui a enseigné plusieurs techniques pour se défendre. Elle peut frapper presque aussi fort que lui, mais compte tenu de sa nature douce, elle s'abstient. Elle est ami avec Tsuna depuis huit ans._

_._

D'un coup, Reborn comprit mieux la force de la claque que reçu Ieyasu quelques minutes plus tôt. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir frappé de toutes ses forces. Comme quoi il ne fallait sûrement pas sous-estimer ceux qui ressemblaient à des anges en apparence. Mais aussi, il saisissait à présent pourquoi tous les garçons étaient tombés sous son charme et voulaient attirer ses faveurs. Notamment son désormais élève. Sauf ceux de la bande qui continuaient de rigoler aux dépens du jumeau ridiculisé. En les gardant à l'œil, il se pencha sur la suite des rapports plutôt courts.

.

_Takeshi Yamamoto, fils de Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, ancien tueur à gages affilié à la Vongola Famiglia et désormais reconverti en cuisinier de sushi, il est l'héritier du style Shigure Soen Ryuu du premier gardien de la pluie Vongola, Asari Ugetsu. Seulement, Takeshi n'a pas touché un sabre depuis neuf ans. Joyeux en toutes circonstances – à part quand quelqu'un s'en prend à ses amis – il garde toujours un sourire. Il est la star de l'équipe de baseball et se ballade tout le temps avec une batte rangée dans un sac. Il sort avec Aki depuis deux ans et est ami avec Tsuna depuis huit ans._

_._

_Aki_ _Kyandisaberu, héritière de l'une des plus puissantes familles Yakuza du Japon et déguisée en marchand de bonbons, les Amekyandi, elle ne joue pas de son statut et se montre très discrète avec sa famille. Bien qu'elle trempe dans le monde souterrain par sa naissance, elle ne connaît que peu de choses à ce sujet. Championne de l'équipe féminine de kendo, elle n'a pas encore le niveau de son père ou des meilleurs dans le style Amekyandi. Assez ouverte aux autres, elle déteste ceux qui maltraitent ses amis ou sa famille. Elle travaille à temps partiel dans le magasin de Konpeito où elle se charge des livraisons à domicile. Elle sort avec Takeshi depuis deux ans et est ami avec Kyoko depuis huit ans._

_._

Avec un petit hochement de tête, le bébé reposa les dossiers des héritiers de deux styles d'épées ancestraux et dont la création remontait à l'ère du Vongola Primo. Depuis le temps où il était tueur à gages, il connaissait très bien autant Tsuyoshi Yamamoto que le clan des Amekyandi. Il savait aussi qu'ils avaient souvent l'habitude de travailler ensemble dans les temps où ils furent les plus prolifiques, alors apprendre que leurs enfants sortaient ensemble, ne le surprenait pas tant que cela. Et comme leurs parents, les adolescents semblaient être des utilisateurs de flammes de la pluie. Enfin, pour en faire de parfaits gardiens, il y avait encore du chemin à faire et ce ne serait certainement pas Squalo qui dirait le contraire.

.

_Ryohei Sasagawa, frère aîné de Kyoko Sasagawa et capitaine du club de boxe du lycée de Namimori, il est l'un des élèves les plus forts de l'établissement et le seul à oser défier au combat ouvertement Kyoya Hibari, le président du comité de discipline. De nature excité, il a plus tendance à hurler que parler et à crier des « extrême » à tout va. Son style de boxe et sa puissance, bien que supérieure à une personne ordinaire, restent en dessous de la moyenne chez les gardiens. Il ne réfléchit que très peu comme le montre ses résultats scolaires et fonce plutôt dans le tas. La relation qu'il a avec Hana Kurokawa n'a pas encore été établie, ils sont amis, même si elle passe plus son temps à le frapper dès qu'il hurle. Il est ami avec Tsuna depuis sept ans._

_._

_Hana Kurokawa, meilleure élève au classement national, elle est l'amie la plus proche de Kyoko Sasagawa et sa confidente. Assez sarcastique et qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle parle de ses camarades, à part ses amis, d'une manière assez désagréable et n'hésite pas à se moquer d'eux en les traitant de « singes » devant eux. Pour elle, ils sont tous des idiots. Ses connaissances plutôt vastes et varié__e__s laissent quand même transparaître des manques d'informations. Capable de se défendre contre les assaillants, elle maîtrise l'art de l'autodéfense mais pas plus. Elle est le cerveau du groupe quand il s'agit de réfléchir. La relation qu'elle a avec Ryohei Sasagawa n'a pas encore été établie, ils sont amis, même si elle passe plus son temps à le frapper dès qu'il hurle. Elle __est amie __avec Kyoko depuis huit ans._

_._

D'un certain côté, Hana et Ryohei lui faisaient penser à plusieurs utilisateurs de flammes soleil de sa connaissance. Les deux brillaient chacun à leur façon dans un ou plusieurs domaines. Néanmoins, ils leur manquaient un petit quelque chose pour en faire de véritables porteurs des anneaux du soleil. Peut-être des compétences médicales que chacun se devait de connaître pour servir un ciel. Même si Reborn ne s'en vantait pas, les siennes arrivaient au niveau de Brow Nie Junior, le gardien de Nono. A peu de choses près, il avait la possibilité de soigner de la petite coupure au traumatisme crânien et brûlure au troisième degré.

Le maudit allait continuer sa lecture lorsqu'il repéra le dernier membre de la bande et président du comité de discipline se diriger vers le reste du groupe, toujours en train de pouffer de rire. Entre deux ricanements, Takeshi et Aki lui expliquèrent ce qu'il avait manqué, la claque et la course folle à travers la ville en caleçon. A sa surprise, celui que tous surnommaient le démon esquissa un sourire discret, content des mésaventures d'Ieyasu.

.

_Haru Miura, l'une des meilleures élèves du lycée, elle n'a peut-être pas le niveau d'Hana, mais la frôle de près. A son caractère très enjoué, elle est rapidement devenue __amie avec le reste de la bande de Tsuna une fois au lycée étant donné qu'elle était dans un collège différent d'eux, bien qu'elle connaisse depuis longtemps Kyoko puisque les deux font un morceau de chemin ensemble. Elle a l'habitude de créer des vêtements pour elle ou pour ses amis depuis qu'elle a arrêté la gymnastique rythmique suite à une blessure. Beaucoup la trouve extravagante ou complètement folle selon les personnes. Elle est amie avec Kyoko depuis huit ans._

_._

_Nagi Nomisuto, belle-fille du directeur de la célèbre compagnie Coquillage & Cie connue pour ses parfums, et fille de l'actrice Irumi Nomisuto, elle ne joue pas de la célébrité de ses parents et est de nature très timide avec les inconnus. Il y a neuf ans, elle a eu un accident qui a failli lui coûter la vie sans l'intervention de dons de plusieurs organes. Faible depuis ce moment, elle doit éviter tout effort physique et a décidé, depuis la rentrée au lycée, de vivre seule dans un appartement. Étrangement, tous ceux l'ayant __approchée de trop près ou agressée se sont plaints d'ananas volants et certains ont dû être envoyés chez des psychiatres ou dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle est amie __avec Tsuna depuis huit ans._

_._

_Kyoya Hibari, président du comité de discipline du lycée de Namimori, surnommé le démon de Namimori et le combattant le plus puissant de toute la ville, il la gère d'une poigne de fer. Quiconque ne respectant pas ses règles établies se fait battre et généralement, est envoyé à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Avec toute la force délinquante à ses ordres depuis qu'il a l'âge de se battre, personne n'ose lui faire face, hormis Ryohei Sasagawa, dans leurs affrontements quotidiens. Il n'hésite aussi pas à mordre à mort tous ceux qui ne lui reviennent pas. La raison pour laquelle il est ami avec eux demeure __inconnue__ à ce jour, il est d'ailleurs la seule personne avec Kyoko que Kyoya appelle par leur prénom. Il traîne avec eux depuis huit ans._

_._

Reborn poussa un soupir en déposant les rapports sur les amis de Tsuna. Peut-être particuliers, ils l'étaient tous. Entre les héritiers de styles ancestraux, du fan de sport, des meilleures élèves, de l'idole, de la fille de célébrité et d'un démon, la diversité ne manquait certainement pas dans ce groupe qui n'aurait normalement pas lieux d'être selon les caractères de chacun.

Et bien que l'Arcobaleno continue de se poser un certain nombre de questions à leur sujet – notamment ce qui se tramait il y a neuf ans avec la perte de la voix de l'aîné des jumeaux – il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper de lui, mais du plus jeune qu'il n'aimait déjà pas et qu'il allait bientôt devoir aider à trouver sa famille proche. Avec un nouveau soupir de résignation car il aurait préféré éduquer le plus vieux, il se dit que la recherche de gardiens pour Ieyasu risquait d'être toute une aventure et que ceux qu'il pensait parfaits pour seront compliqués à convaincre.

Surtout qu'à en voir le profil des adolescents, il se souvint de quelques histoires que se contaient les membres du CEDEF quand il discutait avec eux de temps en temps. Quelques-uns qui avaient été envoyés en mission au Japon, se plaignaient d'enfants beaucoup trop violents pour eux – l'un des membres qui l'approcha de trop près fut envoyé à l'hôpital avec de si graves séquelles que même les médecins des Vongola les plus compétents ne savaient pas s'il allait pouvoir remarcher correctement un jour – d'autres de surexcités et bruyants – Turmeric n'entendit plus d'une oreille durant trois mois – et une partie se mirent à croire que les ananas volaient et les attaquaient. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il venait de trouver les responsables des problèmes des mafieux qui se chargèrent de récolter des informations sur Tsuna et sa bande. Ce qui voulait dire faire attention à eux et à leurs particularités.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Après un bon fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes, Tsuna, Kyoko, Takeshi, Aki, Haru, Chrome et Hana atteignirent rapidement leur salle de classe, Ryohei étant resté avec Kyoya pour une petite séance de combat qui ne se refusait pas de si bon matin. Leurs joues encore rouges, ils menaçaient de repartir à nouveau dans des éclats de rire, lorsqu'Ieyasu rentra à son tour avec un uniforme trop grand pour lui. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls, plusieurs de leurs camarades se moquèrent aussi de lui. Néanmoins, plus gentiment que son frère et ses amis.

Enfin, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent aussitôt dès que les orbes luisant de colère du plus jeune se portèrent sur son aîné. Le genre de regard qui promettait généralement de la souffrance dans la journée. Les yeux de Takeshi s'aiguisèrent pendant qu'il renforça sa prise sur son sac contenant son shinai, ceux d'Aki se plissèrent, ses mains sur son sabre en bois, Haru porta inconsciemment ses doigts sur l'emplacement de l'un de ses pistolets, Hana serra les poings, Chrome se prépara à user de ses illusions, Kyoko le fusilla du regard tandis que Tsuna se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même pour jouer son rôle. Dans sa tête, il poussa un soupir devant le comportement puéril de son frère. S'il ne se calmait pas rapidement, le plus âgé ne donnait pas chère de sa peau une fois tous les Numbers à la maison.

Ieyasu ne remarqua pas le soudain changement de comportement du reste de la bande – de même pour les autres élèves – concentré uniquement sur son frère qui baissa timidement les yeux, tout en serrant les dents. En plus de ne pas devoir dévoiler sa véritable personnalité pour ne pas contrecarrer ses plans, la présence de Reborn, caché quelque part et qui observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, n'arrangeait aucunement ses affaires et les empiraient même. Heureusement pour lui que la pièce qui le dérangeait ne lui poserait plus aucun problème à présent. Et alors que Kyoko allait répliquer quelque chose, ses orbes virant lentement à l'orange, l'arrivée du professeur coupa courts aux échanges de regards et empêcha à quiconque de tenter quelque chose.

Dohachiro Nezu ou Nezu-sensei pour les élèves, fixait ces derniers avec un froncement de sourcil qu'il portait tout le temps. Enseignant les sciences depuis des années, chaque étudiant gardait un mauvais souvenir de lui. Principalement Tsuna et Ieyasu, étant les moins doués dans la matière qu'il enseignait.

Ses yeux sombres fusillaient les élèves encore debout. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur siège sous son regard désapprobateur pour la plupart. Tsuna et ses amis furent de ceux-là, bien que le professeur lui accorde une plus longue attention, ses pupilles brillant d'une haine à son égard.

En raison de ses faibles résultats dans cette matière et de l'attitude arrogante de Nezu à promouvoir « l'élite » comme il l'appelait, ce dernier ne l'aimait pas et à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, ridiculisait le jeune homme de toutes les manières possibles. Et les autres Numbers ne pouvaient pas l'aider, ils se contentaient d'observer cette injustice envers leur leader, ce qui amusait grandement les autres élèves. A cause de ce traitement, 27 en vint à le détester presque autant que les Littosca. Dommage pour lui qu'aucune mission d'assassinat le désignant n'ait été encore émise. Peut-être que s'il se débrouillait pour faire disparaître le corps et les preuves avec…

Mais il secoua la tête. Les Numbers ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Ils ne se permettaient pas de tuer à tout va toutes les personnes qui ne leur revenaient pas. Notamment que le meurtre de l'enseignant attirerait tous les regards sur lui puisque beaucoup savaient qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Alors, il devait prendre son mal en patience et serrer les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle.

Nezu se désintéressa bien vite de son cancre d'étudiant pour reporter son attention sur la classe entière qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, le connaissant assez bien pour punir le premier qui parlait. Après avoir compté mentalement les adolescents présents, il prit finalement la parole avec une sorte de dédain dans sa voix.

-La prochaine fois, n'attendez pas la sonnerie pour vous asseoir, les prévint-il avec une menace silencieuse que tous comprirent avant de revenir à la principale information du moment. Deux élèves rejoindront cette classe dans la journée alors je compte sur vous pour les accueillir correctement.

Aucun ne releva la mauvaise volonté de leur apprendre cette information dans son ton. A la place, tous s'interrogèrent sur les personnes qui allaient les rejoindre. Surtout deux dans une même journée. Un fait qui se produisait très rarement.

A l'inverse, l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna l'avertissait au sujet des nouveaux. En écarquillant légèrement les yeux pour que son expression de surprise passe inaperçu parmi celles ahuries de ses camarades, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de nombres. Ce qui le surprenait puisqu'il avait envoyé son ordre de rassemblement que la veille. Mais au moins, ils savaient faire vite. Et même sans son sixième sens, il connaissait trop bien ses amis et se douta fortement de leurs identités, qui se confirma quelques instants plus tard.

Le reste de la bande ne chercha pas à interroger 27, ayant aussi deviné qui arrivait. En même temps, ils étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles.

-La deuxième arrivera dans l'après-midi, alors veuillez accueillir votre nouveau camarade de classe, dit Nezu sans le moindre intérêt en se tournant vers la porte. Tu peux entrer.

La porte coulissa dans son emplacement à peine la phrase terminée avant de se refermer une fois l'adolescent dans la pièce. Les mains dans les poches et un air renfrogné sur le visage – qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude pour ceux qui le connaissait – il rejoignit l'enseignant en quelques pas.

Ses orbes verts errèrent dans la salle, s'arrêtant sur chaque individu. Certaines filles rougirent violemment et plusieurs garçons grognèrent à propos de cet individu beaucoup trop beau. Ses cheveux argentés – que Nezu prit pour de la décoloration – lui arrivaient au niveau du menton. Tout son être criait la délinquance et ses vêtements n'en rajoutaient qu'une couche. D'innombrables bagues ornaient ses doigts, la chemise ouverte dévoilait un tee-shirt décoré d'un crâne, des bracelets aux poignets et au cou, un collier avec une simple plaque. Les plus attentifs auraient remarqué la gravure dessus. Un autre crâne accompagné par un pistolet et une flamme.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire quand le nouveau venu le regarda. Celui-ci tenta du mieux qu'il put de ne pas émettre de réaction et se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête imperceptible aux yeux de tous. Il répéta cette action pour chaque Number. Kyoko lui renvoya avec un léger gloussement, Takeshi lui fit un grand sourire, Aki se tourna vers Haru qui n'avait qu'une hâte, le retrouver, et Hana marmonna quelque chose comme « il y aura moins de singes maintenant. »

-Il étudiait en Italie jusqu'à présent et est en échange scolaire, expliqua le professeur, gagnant quelques cris des filles. Gokudera Hayato.

Si Reborn et l'ensemble de la mafia le connaissaient uniquement comme Smokin' Bomb Hayato, son autre surnom suffisait à terroriser les plus hautes sphères du monde souterrain. 59 ou l'un des meilleurs tireurs, dépassant de loin les professionnels, venait d'entrer sur la scène et avec lui, l'annonce des arrivées imminentes du reste des nombres.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Numéro : 59_

_Flammes : tempête_

_Armes : pistolets, poignards, deux longs fusils, dynamites, bombes, arc… le nombre total de ses armes est inconnue_

_Activités : stratège, tueur à gages, assassin, combattant, hacker, sniper_

_Rang : SS_

_Partenaire : 86_

_Notes : au même titre que 86, il ne loupe jamais sa cible quelle que soit la distance et les conditions pour tirer. Personne ne lui échappe. A l'inverse des autres Numbers, la plupart du temps, lui et sa partenaire ne peuvent graver leur numéro. A la place, ce sont les balles retrouvées dans le corps des victimes qui portent les chiffres. Celles de 59 ont l'habitude d'exploser à l'intérieur de ses cibles et généralement, une mare de sang attend ceux qui les trouvent._

_Habile avec toutes sortes d'armes à feu, allant du simple pistolet au lance rocket, les combats rapprochés ne sont peut-être pas son point fort, mais il est capable de se défendre contre les plus forts avec le nombre presque illimité d'armes en sa possession et ceux ayant tenté de l'abattre à la fin de son stock, n'ont jamais pu le voir puisque morts avant._

_Tenue : seules quelques-unes de ses armes sont visibles – deux longs fusils dans le dos, des pistolets et des poignards à ses jambes, et des bombes et son arc à la taille. Contrairement à sa coéquipière, il porte un sweet avec la capuche rabattue décoré de flammes rouges sur le côté droit, un tee-shirt avec un crâne pourpre, un pantalon et des bottes de combat. Le tout de couleur noir. Son visage est masqué par des lunettes d'aviateur aux verres teintés en sombre et le bas d'un masque à gaz._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hayato se renfrogna alors que ses orbes se posèrent sur l'unique horloge de la pièce. Plus que deux petites minutes avant que la sonnerie n'annonce la pause de midi pour toutes les personnes présentes dans l'établissement. Et aussi sa future vengeance contre un certain candidat au poste de Vongola Decimo qui le dérangeait fortement et qu'il n'approuvait pas par la même occasion. Rien que de le voir en vrai et tenter de paraître fier pendant que le nouveau venu le fusillait du regard une heure plus tôt devant son bureau, ne lui confirmait que plus qu'Ieyasu n'avait rien d'un digne héritier Vongola. En y repensant, il se demandait encore comment Nono avait pu désigner un tel imbécile.

Avec un grognement qui lui valut un froncement de sourcil de la part de son professeur, il commença à s'impatienter, les yeux fixés sur l'indicateur de temps. Il aurait pu sortir sa montre à gousset qui reposait au fond de sa poche pour regarder l'heure, mais il se souvenait très bien des consignes de 27 dans l'ordre de mission envoyé la veille. Il devait veiller à ne pas attirer l'attention de ce fameux tuteur en dévoilant des objets propres aux Numbers et qui serviront plus tard, conformément au plan de leur boss concernant les Vongola.

Il réprima un frisson désagréable à cette pensée. Depuis son arrivée, il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait et même d'un peu trop près à son goût. Pour le moment, il n'était pas encore parvenu ni à l'identifier ni à déterminer sa position précise. Mais comme l'inconnu continuait de le fixer, l'adolescent se doutait fortement qu'il devait s'agir du tuteur d'Ieyasu. Ou pour lui, celui qui lui donnait son alibi en béton pour se trouver dans cet établissement et celui qui lui avait demandé de venir au Japon pour se ranger sous les ordres du futur Decimo, ce fameux imbécile qu'Hayato ne parvenait pas à encadrer.

Seulement, un problème se posait avec cette demande. Il ne connaissait pas celui en charge de s'occuper de l'éducation d'Ieyasu. Au téléphone, il put juste accepter la mission et puis, fin de l'appel. A croire que l'individu ne voulait pas être découvert ou du moins, son identité. Quelque chose qui faisait s'interroger 59 sur ses motivations.

En réfléchissant, le sniper suspecta que seuls Nono et ses gardiens savaient qui il était sinon il pouvait être certain que l'espion aurait envoyé à 27 toutes les indications sur lui, qu'il aurait ensuite transmis aux autres nombres. Néanmoins, à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur ce tuteur. Ce qui, en plus de l'inquiéter, causait un soupçon de danger sur leurs épaules et les faisait stresser.

Même si celui qui ressentait le plus cette charge s'avérait être Tsuna qui… Hayato écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette suite de pensées. Puisque leur chef était le jumeau du candidat Vongola, il vivait dans le même maison et… connaissait sûrement l'identité du tuteur. Alors… pourquoi ne leur avait-il encore rien dit à ce sujet ? Pourquoi… il devait se passer quelque chose sur ce mafieux pour que leur boss garde le secret. Et ce quelque chose n'allait pas plaire à l'équipe à en juger par le silence de 27 jusqu'à maintenant.

De quoi s'agirait-il pour effrayer à ce point 27, le leader des Numbers et l'un des hommes les plus recherchés ? Le seul capable serait…

Reborn.

Une lueur de colère et de tristesse passa le temps d'un court instant dans ses orbes verts. Personne ne put l'attraper, que ce soit ses camarades de classe, son professeur ou les autres nombres et le mystérieux tuteur. L'adolescent se reprit cependant juste après et darda son regard à nouveau sur l'horloge. Plus que quarante-cinq minutes à son grand plaisir.

Pour sa part, il ne pourrait s'agir de Reborn, ce tueur à gages le plus célèbre au monde et qu'il n'aimait pas. Certainement pas. Après tout, le sniper connaissait assez bien les Vongola pour savoir que l'Arcobaleno ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau, surtout avec un abruti pareil. Et puis, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Bien qu'il soit parfait pour les Vongola, le maudit pourrait facilement voir à travers. En plus, sa présence serait une malédiction plutôt qu'une bénédiction pour les Numbers.

Au final après s'être rassuré et avoir théorisé, Hayato rangea de côté ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le sujet du moment tandis que la douce sonnerie annonçant la délivrance, enfin surtout la pause de midi, résonnait à ses oreilles. Il avait attendu longtemps pour pouvoir prendre sa vengeance pour les maltraitances de son boss. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur son adversaire/héritier Vongola, qui se recroquevilla sous son regard. Ce qui rendait 59 un peu plus heureux et sa revanche appréciable.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Perché dans l'arbre derrière l'école et près du terrain où les deux adolescents allaient s'affronter, Reborn attendait patiemment leurs arrivées en lisant le dossier sur Hayato qu'il venait de recevoir de la part des Vongola. Il se devait de connaître parfaitement chacun des membres de la future famille proche d'Ieyasu, même s'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois le jeune homme à des fêtes organisées par la palourde ou des familles alliées. D'ailleurs, durant ces moments, l'Arcobaleno aimait beaucoup l'observer alors qu'il tentait d'échapper au bras droit de Nono, Coyote, et accessoirement, son grand-père. Enfin, généralement, lorsque ce dernier rattrapait son petit-fils, cela se terminait toujours par une dispute.

Laissant de côté les tracas familiaux de la future tempête, le bébé classa les informations à son sujet. Bâtard d'un trafiquant d'armes assez important dans le milieu, il avait suivi pendant un moment des cours de piano avec un professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède brusquement dans un accident de la route. Il a été révélé plus tard qu'elle s'avérait être sa mère et la fille de Coyote. Le mafieux reçut durement la nouvelle et encore maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à l'évoquer. Pour sa part, Hayato le découvrit quelques temps après le drame et avant que sa famille ne s'en rende compte, il s'était enfui.

Doté d'une grande intelligence, il utilisa les enseignements de Shamal, un médecin et son tuteur, et put survivre dans le monde souterrain grâce à ses bombes, bien qu'une partie de cette période soit trouble et qu'il en manquait certaines parties. Cependant, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut, il se fit un nom et une réputation, autant pour son tempérament explosif que le nombre impressionnant de bâtons de dynamite sur lui.

Un gardien parfait pour la future génération Vongola… si Ieyasu ne faisait pas tout foirer.

Reborn le considérait peut-être comme un allié et un allié de poids, néanmoins, sa mission demeurait secrète pour tous. Seuls Nono et ses gardiens connaissaient son identité. Pour le moment et ayant le devoir de découvrir les Numbers, il ne pouvait se permettre de divulguer sa présence à Namimori à tous. Ceux qu'il cherchait auraient vite fait de savoir qu'il se trouvait près d'eux. Alors, plus longtemps personne ne savait où il était, mieux se sera, autant pour l'ordre de Timotéo que pour tout le monde. Il avait quand même des nombres à attraper.

Le maudit releva la tête dès l'instant où deux silhouettes arrivèrent dans sa direction. Ou plutôt celle du terrain. La première plus en avant que la seconde. De là où il se tenait, il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la silhouette d'Hayato. Ses cheveux argentés de sa mère et son air renfrogné qu'il tenait de son grand-père. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait Coyote il y a quelques années. En plus de son aura qui s'agitait autour de lui, telle une tempête sur le point de se déchaîner.

A l'inverse, Ieyasu ne semblait pas rassurer par l'endroit où le conduisait son nouveau camarade de classe. Ses yeux n'arrêtèrent pas de coulisser derrière lui, nerveusement. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa bande de suiveurs surgissent pour l'aider. Mais non, personne ne les suivait à son grand malheur. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Reborn avant de se reconcentrer aussitôt.

A sa surprise, surtout avec le fait qu'il ait dissimulé sa présence, deux orbes verts le fixaient à travers le feuillage de l'arbre. Un haussement de sourcil le prit. Il devait reconnaître que l'adolescent était plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait pour le repérer. Rare étaient ceux qui y parvenaient. Et maintenant, il le voulait encore plus dans la famille de cet imbécile d'Ieyasu. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait enfin quelque chose avec un vrai mafieux à ses côtés qui connaissait la partie sombre du monde avec tout ce qu'il devait avoir vécu durant sa jeunesse.

Néanmoins, l'utilisateur de bombes détourna rapidement le regard pour le diriger sur le plus jeune jumeau qui sursauta légèrement. Et alors que les échanges commençaient entre les deux, même en étant le meilleur tueur à gages, Reborn ne remarqua pas les personnes qui observaient aussi la scène, mais d'un autre point.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hayato serra les dents alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. De sa position, il pouvait sentir le regard du tuteur sur lui. Le même que celui de la salle de classe. Ça ne le rassurait guère, en plus de l'obliger à faire très attention à ce qu'il allait faire. Au moindre faux pas, il se trahissait et les Numbers avec.

D'un autre côté, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et connaissait parfaitement son rôle sur le bout des doigts. Surtout que son cher boss observait lui aussi le combat, ainsi que quelques numéros dont le second chef, 95. Ceux qu'il avait vu en classe auxquels se rajoutaient un boxeur fou et un président du comité de discipline. Même si 59 se demandait toujours comment 27 faisait pour le gérer.

En tout cas, leurs présences si discrètes ne semblaient avoir été repérées par l'individu caché dans l'arbre. Il ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait – même si leur leader devait le savoir – mais il lui faisait clairement confiance là-dessus pour leur apprendre plus tard. Cependant, l'étranger ne semblait pas assez fort pour découvrir les spectateurs. Après, l'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu pour arriver à ce stade relevait de l'enfer et le jeune homme préférait ne pas en parler pour l'instant, encore traumatisé.

S'efforçant de chasser de mauvais souvenirs, il porta ses orbes sur son opposant qui eut une petite frayeur. Un vrai trouillard sous un tas de muscles sans cervelle. Et encore, il doutait pour les muscles. Enfin, sans y voir l'un des candidats au poste de Vongola Decimo, il se tenait en face du harceleur/tyran/persécuteur de son boss, celui à qui Hayato vouait presque un culte. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se retenait de lui déverser tout son stock de dynamites sur sa tête pour l'effacer de sa vue et de la surface de la Terre.

Dommage pour lui que Tsuna veuille garder son frère jumeau en vie. Une vraie torture pour les Numbers qui devaient se contenter d'assister impuissant à ses passages à tabac. Peut-être qu'avec quelques os cassés, il se calmera un peu et 27 n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Alors 59 n'allait pas se priver d'une telle invitation.

-Oï l'imbécile ! Tu sais pourquoi t'es là ? Voulut savoir ce dernier, les mains dans les poches.

Sa question arrêta la réplique qui allait sortir de la bouche d'Ieyasu pour l'insulte. Pas très rassuré, il fronça les sourcils. Le temps d'une seconde, il sembla hésiter et ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec le nouveau venu. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite en lui faisait face fièrement. Ce qui n'étonna pas le nombre.

A la place, celui-ci fouilla dans son pantalon à la recherche de quelque chose. Et avant que le premier ait pu dire le moindre mot, l'autre avait sorti un briquet et son paquet de cigarettes.

-Qu'est-ce que j'suis censé savoir hein ? Tu m'traîne comme ça derrière le bahut et tu veux qu'j'y comprends quoi moi ?!

Hayato devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel vocabulaire de sa part. Dire que lui-même jurait beaucoup en temps normal, l'autre le rejoignait facilement, s'il ne comptait pas les différentes langues que 59 maîtrisait bien sûr. Avec une seule phrase, il comprenait mieux pourquoi 27 ne supportait pas quand ses interlocuteurs lui répondaient sur ce genre de ton. Il l'entendait déjà assez souvent comme cela.

Sans fournir tout de suite une réponse, le bombardier se contenta de sortir tranquillement une barre de nicotine avant de ranger son paquet et de l'allumer. Alors qu'il soufflait une bouffée de fumée, il observa Ieyasu s'impatienter, ses mains se serrant violemment, et il voyait bien qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Ce qui l'amusait.

-Si un minable dans ton genre devenait le dixième parrain, c'en serait fini de la famille Vongola, finit-il par dire.

Il se renfrogna aussitôt. Le connaissant simplement au travers des rapports quotidiens de certains demi nombres, tel Kusakabe, et de ce que lui racontaient ceux de la bande à Namimori, il savait de source sûre que lui à la tête des Vongola causerait leur perte pour de bon. Et le voir en vrai avec son horrible caractère ne faisait que réaffirmer ce qu'il pensait à son sujet.

Seulement, les yeux du plus jeune des frères Sawada brillèrent d'une certaine incompréhension suite à sa réponse. Enfin, Hayato ne s'en soucia pas et continua sur sa lancée.

-Je refuse de te reconnaître comme chef ! C'est moi le plus digne de devenir le dixième parrain !

De quoi mettre en colère toute personne très fière que de proclamer être meilleur que lui. Comme Ieyasu dont ses traits se déformèrent sous la colère, bien qu'il n'inquiétât guère le nouveau venu. Celui-ci attrapa simplement deux bâtons de dynamite pendant qu'il parlait.

-Tch ! Ouais, t'es qu'un incapable et j'en ai mal aux yeux. Alors finissons-en ! Grogna-t-il avant de laisser le temps au jumeau de l'ouvrir.

La seconde qui suivit ses mots, il enflamma le bout des explosifs à l'aide de sa cigarette avant de les balancer sur l'adolescent devant lui sans le moindre état d'âme. Intérieurement, il souriait même en voyant le visage du jumeau blêmir considérablement. Il se doutait que le reste des Numbers appréciaient eux-aussi le spectacle.

-Ciao.

Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, aucune explosion ne retentit, seule une détonation de pistolet se fit entendre. Aussitôt, 59 tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'arbre où se cachait le mystérieux tuteur. Bien que les feuilles lui bloquent la vue, il arrivait à distinguer le canon de l'arme pointé vers eux. Ses yeux se rétrécirent à cette vue. Étant l'un des deux spécialistes des armes à feu du groupe avec sa partenaire, il pouvait reconnaître le moindre modèle rien qu'au son que faisait la balle en sortant. Mais pour la première fois, il ne le connaissait pas. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus au sujet de l'inconnu.

Enfin, pour l'instant, celui-ci venait de réduire sa vengeance au stade d'attente. Et qui lui fit lâcher un « merde » à voix haute. A l'inverse, Ieyasu fut surpris par cette intervention et détourna son attention du nouveau venu pour se concentrer sur son professeur particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?!

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt, Gokudera Hayato, dit celui caché.

-Tu connais c'connard ?! S'exclama l'élève, un peu perdu.

59 se renfrogna un nouvelle fois aux paroles du mafieux, ignorant complètement le frère de son boss. La voix ne lui disait rien alors qu'il en avait entendu des voix au cours de sa vie et forcé de les mémoriser. Pas celle-ci. Il pensa donc qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-fifre. Pourtant, cette personne devait avoir du pouvoir dans la famille pour avoir été envoyée au Japon et s'occuper de deux missions importantes dont celle de trouver l'identité des Numbers.

Et pendant que le candidat criait quelque chose auquel son tuteur lui expliqua que le jeune homme faisait partie de la mafia, ce dernier listait tous les individus susceptibles et avec assez de pouvoir pour éduquer le futur Vongola Decimo. Ou simple chair à canon pour les nombres.

De ce qu'il savait, au travers des rapports de leur espion, était que vraiment peu rentraient dans cette catégorie. Et pour être planqué dans un arbre et que l'un des meilleurs snipers au monde ne puisse pas le voir, il devait s'agir d'un Arcobaleno.

Verde ? Trop occupé avec ses machines et pour lui, Ieyasu serait un cobaye. Viper ? Les fonds des Vongola seraient vide à l'heure actuelle s'il/elle se chargeait de ce travail surtout qu'il/elle bossait déjà pour Xanxus. Skull ? Trop peureux et il ne resterait pas dans un arbre. Fon ? Il n'utilisait pas d'armes à feu et aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouvait en Chine aux prises avec des Triades. Colonnello ? Il y avait une chance, mais le pistolet serait un fusil. Lal ? L'Arcobaleno ratée aurait réduit l'adolescent au silence depuis un moment. Reborn ? Ce n'était pas un job pour lui et il ne s'abaisserait pas à un tel niveau notamment… le porteur de la tétine du ciel ? Personne ne savait où elle se situait depuis des années. Même le groupe fut incapable de la trouver.

Toutefois, si ce n'était l'un d'entre eux, de qui s'agissait-il ? Telle était la question qui trottait dans la tête du bombardier pendant tout le temps des explications de l'inconnu. Ayant gardé une oreille sur la conversation tout en réfléchissant, il reprit la suite tout en tirant à nouveau sa cigarette.

-On est bien d'accord, si j'arrive à tuer Sawada, c'est moi qui deviendrai le dixième parrain ?

Ou comment se débarrasser d'une nuisance en déguisant son meurtre par un accident. Il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à 18 puisque la si précieuse paix de Namimori en sera bouleversée et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un élève meure dans la ville sous sa juridiction. Enfin, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient si l'individu en question se révélait être Ieyasu.

Intérieurement, il ne croyait pas du tout à ses mots, à part la mort du frangin qui plaira à toute la bande. Après tout, que ce soit Xanxus ou l'imbécile, aucun des deux ne pourra devenir le Vongola Decimo, seul Tsuna méritait ce titre pour la tempête. Son ciel et personne d'autre. Alors, 59 se fera une joie d'éliminer tous ses concurrents pour que 27 puisse atteindre son objectif.

L'italien réprima un sourire narquois en voyant son désormais adversaire balbutier des choses incohérentes les unes après les autres. Il ne s'en soucia guère et à la place, prépara encore plus de bâtons de dynamite. De quoi faire exploser toute l'école, mais qu'il réservait au candidat qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Et puis, 18 lui en aurait voulu pour avoir causé des destructions inutiles alors il fera attention à ses mouvements.

-C'est la fin, grogna le nombre en lui envoyant ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts avec les mèches allumées.

Le visage dépourvu de toute couleur de son opposant n'avait pas de prix tandis que ses explosifs se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Du coin de l'œil, la tempête nota que le canon du pistolet ne se dirigeait pas sur les armes, mais sur le jeune homme tremblant et jurant avant que la détonation ne retentisse.

A sa surprise, la balle frappa la tête d'Ieyasu. Il lui semblait avoir aussi entendu quelque chose comme « bats-toi avec ta dernière volonté », des mots qui firent remonter autant de mauvais souvenirs que de bons en mémoire.

Laissant de côté ces pensées, il remarqua que le plus jeune frère se tenait toujours debout. Néanmoins, à la seule différence de toute à l'heure, il ne portait plus que son caleçon à fleurs, son uniforme étant réduit à l'état de lambeaux au sol. Sur le coup, il manqua de lâcher un ricanement qu'il retint simplement en voyant une flamme qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'à présent que sur le front de son boss et qui brûlait actuellement sur celui de son jumeau. Un choc qu'il passa très rapidement en s'apercevant que cette flamme lui semblait moins belle… moins chaleureuse…

-Avec l'énergie de dernière volonté, j'vais défoncer c'connard ! Hurla l'adolescent.

Même avec ce mode, son vocabulaire ne changeait pas, ce qui fit presque soupirer le nouveau venu. Comme quoi des choses ne changeait pas, au point qu'il se demanda comme son boss faisait pour le supporter TOUS les jours. Un véritable exploit pour lui qui aurait craqué depuis un moment.

Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire par ses pensées. La seconde suivante, le candidat déviait ses explosifs à l'aide de ses poings. Ils s'écrasèrent à quelques pas de lui et finirent par exploser par terre, détruisant une bonne partie du bitume. 18 allait le battre dans pas longtemps pour les dégâts.

Hayato s'écarta vivement lorsqu'il remarqua que son opposant lui fonçait dessus, prêt à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Bien qu'il se doute qu'un tel coup lui fasse vraiment mal, il devait se contenter de jouer son rôle et se présenter comme plus faible qu'il ne l'était. Ce que tous les Numbers faisaient.

Un autre jet de dynamites se précipita sur l'adolescent à la flamme ciel après que 59 se soit éloigné de lui et que son attaque ne tombe à l'eau. Toujours sous l'effet de la balle de dernière volonté, il balaya d'un large geste les projectiles et pensa pouvoir foncer sur son camarade de classe à nouveau.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas, une fois les bombes écartées, à se retrouver nez à nez avec quelques bâtons de dynamite lancés après la première salve. Une tactique qu'il n'avait pas vu venir quand ceux-ci l'atteignirent, la mèche s'étant réduite au minimum et lui explosèrent à la face.

Hayato remarqua que son attaque fit mouche, pourtant, il savait que cela n'allait pas simplement l'arrêter. Alors, pour être vraiment sûr, il ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer une vingtaine d'autres, complètement inconscient du fait que toute l'école l'entendrait. Il s'en moqua bien lorsque les détonations suivantes parvinrent à ses oreilles, accompagnée d'un nuage de poussière.

Le tueur à gages attendit patiemment que les particules retombent pour admirer son travail. Pendant ce temps, il jeta un coup d'œil au tuteur qui, à sa surprise, n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il manquait juste le canon du pistolet au travers des feuilles.

Un halètement lui rappela qu'un combat était encore en cours avec un opposant debout. Ieyasu chancelait pour rester debout. Les coupures et les hématomes se bataillaient la moindre parcelle de sa peau et certaines mériteraient d'être soignées au plus vite. Néanmoins, sa flamme brûlait encore sur son front, le rendant apte au combat.

Le jumeau secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, empêchant de voir le geste de son adversaire et se précipita vers lui. Cependant, ce dernier ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour s'échapper. A la place, il se contenta de jeter le mégot de sa cigarette désormais éteinte.

L'instant d'après, les bâtons chargés de poudre et allumés entrèrent dans le champ de vision de chacun. Et sans que le candidat ne puisse tenter de faire quelque chose, il se prit les explosions en pleine face. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'achever pour de bon et ce que comprit très bien le bombardier.

En regardant la forme étendue au sol de son opposant qui n'arrivait plus à se relever et dont la flamme venait de disparaître, le sniper n'eut qu'une seule envie, l'achever une bonne fois pour toute. Les explosifs en main, il allait finir ce tyran pour son boss lorsque soudain…

-Ça suffit Gokudera, lui ordonna le mystérieux tuteur d'une voix qui refusait la désobéissance.

Un simple regard noir fut la réponse du bombardier. A contrecœur, il rangea ses bâtons de dynamite à leurs emplacements prévus. N'ayant plus à craindre une nouvelle attaque, Ieyasu poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement pour les mafieux.

Néanmoins, à aucun moment, son adversaire ne lui accorde la moindre attention, ne quittant pas la cachette du professeur particulier des yeux. Si à l'extérieur, il se montrait légèrement en colère pour l'interruption, à l'intérieur, sa fureur atteignait des sommets et il devait se faire violence à lui-même pour ne pas ressortir ses armes et finir le jumeau en pitoyable état. Il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, mais s'il le faisait, l'inconnu l'arrêterait et pourrait devenir vraiment suspicieux sur la raison de sa haine aussi extrême envers son élève.

A la place, l'italien lâcha un grognement. Et sans prendre en compte le canon de pistolet rivé dans sa direction, il posa un genou à terre pour être au plus près du blessé. Celui-ci releva péniblement la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes verts et froids à son encontre.

-Depuis le début, tu n'as aucunement l'étoffe pour devenir le dixième parrain alors abandonne si tu ne veux pas crever quand les choses deviendront sérieuses, imbécile, lui expliqua le nombre plutôt calmement. Ce n'est qu'un conseil amical alors ne vient pas chouiner que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Sur ces mots, et l'expression choqué de son interlocuteur, Hayato se releva avant de dépoussiérer son pantalon. Tranquillement, il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet qu'il alluma dans un silence que nulle n'osait briser avant de s'adresser à la personne dans l'arbre.

-Oï l'tuteur de l'imbécile ! J'comprends pas pourquoi tu entraînes un tel cas pour qu'il devienne le prochain Decimo, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose ! Je m'associerai jamais avec lui ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ! Mais j'vais rester juste pour voir ce que c't'imbécile va devenir dans le futur. Alors n'viens plus m'faire chier qui qu'tu sois !

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, 59 se détourna du champ de bataille pour reprendre la direction de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête une nouvelle fois, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur l'adolescent au sol qui essayait vainement d'articuler le moindre son pour se défendre.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais aller voir ton jumeau, p't'être qu'il fera un meilleur Decimo que toi, cracha-t-il avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Et heureusement qu'aucun des deux ne tenta de le stopper car à ce moment, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était d'exploser toute personne se trouvant sur son chemin. Inconsciemment de leurs parts, les orbes du nombre prirent une teinte rouge si caractéristique aux utilisateurs de flammes tempête.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Une tempête en colère n'apportait jamais rien de bon et 27 le comprit très rapidement. Surtout si cette dite tempête maîtrisait aussi bien les explosifs que les armes à feu et en avait fait son domaine de prédilection. Et pour en avoir supporté beaucoup, il fallait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Bien que 59 n'attaquera jamais son boss, il fallait quand même ne jamais mettre un nombre en colère. Ce que venait de faire sans le vouloir Reborn et Ieyasu.

Tsuna poussa un soupir. La dernière fois qu'un tel événement eut lieu, il s'agissait de 69 quand il découvrit une base des Estraneo il y a de cela un mois. Même 96 ne parvint pas à le calmer et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de l'accompagner détruire un autre morceau de cette Famiglia. Peu après, il revint plus calme, mais toujours un peu en colère envers ses tortionnaires.

27 n'en voulait à aucun de ses nombres de se mettre en colère. Ils en avaient tout à fait le droit, il fallait juste que s'ils souhaitaient se lâcher, ils devaient le faire en tenue de nombre et de préférence, sur des familles qui les gênaient eux et les Vongola. De quoi faire d'une pierre de coup.

Sachant très bien ce allait arriver si le sniper croisait ses camarades dans son état – des scènes qu'il aimerait ne pas voir à l'école surtout qu'ils se démasqueraient automatiquement – il fit signe à 86 de l'accompagner retrouver 59. Si la tempête devait aller quelque part déverser sa colère, sa partenaire allait l'accompagner. Après tout, les Numbers travaillaient en équipe alors n'en voir qu'un sur les deux provoquerait assez d'agitation dans le monde souterrain. Et puis, elle était la seule personne à réussir à le calmer. Ce qui valait aussi dans l'autre sens.

Heureusement pour eux qu'une certaine famille en Russie – qu'il gardait pour ce genre de situation – se situait sur leur liste noire et dont la destruction n'en sera que plus agréable pour eux et la palourde.

La seule contrainte qu'il leur donna fut que les tempêtes reviennent avant la fin de la pause déjeuner, autant pour finir de manger que de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et éviter un retard qui pourrait causer des soupçons sur eux. Et une fois ses ordres donnés, une flamme à la couleur non conventionnelle s'anima entre ses doigts.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Au même moment où les tempêtes revenaient au lycée – 59 étant plus calme à présent et ne menaçait plus de tout faire exploser – aux portes du lycée, une personne s'arrêta juste devant l'établissement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle levait ses orbes violets sur le bâtiment. Avec un petit rire, elle réajusta sa jupe et vérifia son uniforme une dernière fois. Elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression dès le début.

-Je suis enfin arrivée mon petit nuage, attention, ricana-t-elle.

Et en sifflotant, la nouvelle élève se dirigea joyeusement vers sa désormais école et ses amis.

* * *

_Les Numbers arrivent les uns après les autres ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! En tout cas, le prochain est déjà dans la place et... vous la découvrez au prochain chapitre ! ;-) (qui devrait sortir entre ce mois-ci et le mois prochain normalement) Et il y aura une explication à propos du perso qui meurt au début._

_Sinon, quelques répliques d'Hayato sont tirées directement du manga (et oui, j'avais le tome un ouvert juste à côté de moi quand j'écrivais ^-^') Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête et je voulais rester proche du support de base, mais vous verrez les changements plus tard, shishishi !_

_Sur ce, comme j'ai toujours plus rien à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Des arrivées tonitruantes 2

**! Avertissement !**

**Certaines descriptions peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ou de toute autre personne et sont assez explicites (descriptions de cadavres et de morts) donc vous êtes prévenus !**

_Bonne année tout le monde ! (ça c'est dit même si on est en février ^-^')_

_Oui, je suis encore en retard (mais pour ma défense, il y a eu les fêtes (voix : ce n'est pas une excuse ; moi : "va bouder")) j'espère que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions et bien commencer cette nouvelle année ! :-D_

_Sinon, je suis de retour avec un sacré chapitre (j'en ai mis du temps pour l'écrire celui-là et encore ! Certaines scènes ont été raccourcies parce que j'y serai encore sinon !) Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire certaines scènes et de les relier entre elles (le plus compliquer de mon point de vu)_

_J'ai complètement oublié de préciser un détail ! \\*o*/ Cet arc a pour tire : **De simples chiffres**_

_Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier _**AkiHime20**, **Akira Di**, **Alfader**, **Amnesia Riku**, **AriadXXDarknessXX**, **Asu Rasmenov**, **Barukku Iris**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**,** Darkemeraud**, **Farlouch**, **Gol-D Lymne**, **Heyli13**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Lexi727**, **Liske**, **Loupdecrystale**, **M. Mi**, **Pandadoudoucornu**, **Rydia16**, **Sillis**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Thunder-Death**, **Tyallen**, **Wolfly2494**, **agathe. ch**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **ame197**, **angelusjedusor**, **arieslucie46**, **cedzoualiko**, **estallias**, **fanonyme**, **hadrian phantomhive**, **hotaru98**, **katakumime**, **keina1808**, **lilylys**, **mahon5971**, **morgane-97**, **mukutsuna93**, **neko-chan200**, **raphael. dubois20**, **rokamostafa232**, **tahury**, **terino**, **yaoi-chan-poowa**, **zorchide**, **0kam1ryuu**, **Amber Woods**, **Audragon**, **BloodyUsagi89**, **Deponia**,** Hebihime**, **Katherine Tiger**,** Kinitori Natsumi**,** Kyara17**, **Lecfan**, **Lyaku**, **Mai96**, **Mlo78**, **Oriona Blek**, **Schtroumpfs**, **Shin no panda**, **Sillis**, **Thunder-Death**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **YumeBaka**, **Zeaphir**, **anastasia172**, **garodorian**, **isidris-shiro**, **jilie084**, **kedy ichyo**, **llyphos**, **marjo1607**, **maya9231**, **misa2**, **nora-net'luna**, **silkie**, **tamarahc** _et_ **terino** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire !_

_Un gros merci à _**Thunder-Death**, **Asu Rasmenov**, **Heyli13**, **Hebihime**, **Amber Woods**, **Rydia16** _et_ **tahury**_ pour leur review ! (désolée à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai eu trop de choses à penser et j'ai oublié T^T \\*o*/)_

_Et un gros merci à_ **llyphos** _pour sa correction ! *^*_

_Et encore merci à chacun d'entre vous pour votre patience et voici le chapitre tant attendu ! (ça par contre, je ne sais pas ^-^')_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (dommage...)_

_._

_._

_Mais comme d'habitude, voici le petit mémo des numéros qui ne fait pas de mal !_

_27 : Tsuna_

_95 : Kyoko_

_86 : Haru_

_87 : Hana_

_33 : Ryohei_

_80 : Takeshi_

_98 : Aki_

_96 : Nagi/Chrome_

_18 : Kyoya_

_59 : Hayato_

* * *

Parler : japonais

"_Parler_" : italien

**_Parler_** : souvenirs

_Parler_ : rapports

"**Parler**" : message

**Parler** : mots importants

Chapitre 5

Des arrivées tonitruantes (2)

Les divers fracas métalliques se firent de plus en plus proches, inquiétant non seulement Ieyasu, mais aussi l'ensemble des élèves. Le plus jeune des jumeaux Sawada déglutit difficilement. Tout son corps se mit à trembler légèrement et il ne put réprimer un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra inconsciemment le poing et se dit avec une grimace que cette journée semblait tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar.

Déjà, il se ridiculisait devant toute l'école à cause de son tuteur sadique, ensuite le nouveau venu l'explosait au cours du déjeuner et maintenant ça ! Et dire que durant les deux heures où il l'avait côtoyé, il ne se serait jamais douté que la nouvelle, cette fille qui ressemblait à une poupée qui n'aurait pas eu la capacité de faire le moindre mal à une mouche, pouvait provoquer **volontairement** le combattant le plus fort de toute l'école, Hibari Kyoya.

A entendre les différents chocs, voir mêmes les bruits de casse, le combat n'était pas près de se terminer de sitôt. En plus de révéler la violence de l'affrontement. Ce qui causait assez de frayeur aux étudiants de tout l'établissement. Le frère de Tsuna les comprenait parfaitement pour être battu tous les jours par le président du comité de discipline. Il savait de quoi il parlait.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui et aux élèves terrorisés, il remarqua que Mochida, juste à ses côtés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur la lanière de son sac contenant son shinai pour le kendo. Son arme dont il ne se séparait jamais et qu'il tenait d'un ami. Bien qu'il soit le troisième plus fort combattant de l'école, il restait bien loin derrière Kyoya en termes de puissance brute et était aussi victime de ses punitions quotidiennement.

Adossé contre le mur du couloir près du duo, Osamu claquait des dents. Un son qui commençait à agacer prodigieusement et qui pourtant, distrayait Ieyasu de tout ce qui se déroulait en arrière-plan. Pour sa part, il se recroquevillait de plus en plus contre la peinture blanche, comme pour s'y fondre et disparaître complètement. Lui aussi recevait très souvent les coups du démon et en avait développé une sorte de traumatisme au point qu'il ne pouvait rester plus de quelques minutes devant le président du comité de discipline sans trembler.

Tandis que les deux premiers échangèrent un regard, pas très rassurés au vu de la situation actuelle, une détonation plus forte que les précédentes retentit près d'eux. Avec de violents sursauts, toutes les personnes aux alentours se tournèrent vivement vers la cause de ce remue-ménage. Surtout avec la chute du mur à peine à un mètre du trio. Accompagné d'un nuage de fumée.

Le temps que la poussière retombe, certains étudiants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Le reste ne put bouger, tétanisés pour la plupart. En revanche, une poignée observait simplement ce qui se déroulait. Ce que ne remarqua pas Ieyasu et sa petite bande. Kusakabe poussa un soupir tout en secouant la tête pendant que Takeshi et Aki regardaient passivement la scène devant eux.

Hibari Kyoya, dit le combattant le plus fort de Namimori et président du comité de discipline, se tenait parmi les décombres du mur réduit en morceaux, les tonfas au clair. Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres, ce qui ne disait rien de bon aux élèves. La veste qu'il portait habituellement ne se trouvait plus sur ses épaules, dévoilant sa chemise blanche, sa cravate sombre et son brassard du comité de discipline. Seule une légère couche de poussière couvrait ses habits. Et il semblait aussi frais qu'au début de l'affrontement.

En face de lui, la jeune femme se remit en position de combat, ses couteaux jumeaux devant elle. Son rire parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du trio. Aussitôt, Ieyasu se dit qu'ils étaient encore tombés sur un cas et qui, bien sûr, devait se révéler aussi folle et amatrice de baston que Kyoya. Et elle aussi pouvait encore se battre.

Alors que les deux mordus de combat se fonçaient dessus à toute vitesse, le jeune jumeau pleura intérieurement (il ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses) et souhaita recommencer sa journée bordélique…

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Quelques heures plus tôt_,

La porte se referma dans un claquement sans que Reborn ne lui accorde un regard. Toute son attention à ce moment était rivée sur son élève qui gisait sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Bien que ses blessures aient été soignées grâce à l'aide d'une vieille connaissance qui lui devait beaucoup, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Ce qui fit pousser un soupir agacé au tueur à gages. Léon gigota, mal à l'aise en ressentant le très léger pic de colère qui prenait son partenaire.

Décidément, qu'importe qu'il lui fasse la leçon, qu'il le frappe ou autre, Ieyasu ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour un garçon de son âge qu'il devait faire ce que le bébé lui disait. Surtout avec une arme pointée dans sa direction. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il mettait son manque de progression sur le fait qu'il n'avait rencontré l'imbécile que la veille.

Heureusement pour l'Arcobaleno, le futur héritier des Vongola présentait quelques capacités, sinon il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps. Des flammes de type ciel, même un peu plus faibles que beaucoup de patrons, et une réception positive aux balles de dernière volonté. Avec un peu (beaucoup) d'entraînement et un changement de caractère radical, le gamin sera prêt à assumer le rôle de Vongola Decimo. Enfin, il y avait encore un très long chemin à parcourir avant ce résultat. Qui prendra au moins quelques années.

De toute façon, avant de s'occuper à proprement dit de sa tortu… de son entraînement, il devait encore trouver les personnes qui rempliront le poste de gardiens. Une chose qui allait clairement prendre du temps avec le comportement du jeune jumeau. Et qui forçait Reborn à revoir ses plans dans la recherche des gardiens. Le refus de Gokudera Hayato ne lui plaisait guère, cependant, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire sachant que l'adolescent n'avait pas accepté de se mettre sous les ordres du prochain Vongola Decimo.

Suite à cet échec – autant pour le bébé que pour Ieyasu – celui-ci réussit à se traîner tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'infirmerie tout seul avant de s'écrouler finalement. Au vu de ses blessures, le porteur de la tétine jaune dut se résoudre à appeler l'un des meilleurs médecins qu'il connaissait. Le docteur Shamal. Et qui se trouvait à Namimori pour le moment. Sûrement car il avait entendu que son élève s'y rendait.

Le seul problème avec cet individu était qu'il ne voulait pas guérir les hommes, les trouvant dégoûtants et sans manières. Il ne s'occupait que des femmes. Pervers de première et dragueur à toute heure, il se révélait quand même un très bon docteur et détenteur d'une technique plutôt mortelle dans le milieu. Il aurait meilleure réputation s'il ne choisissait pas lui-même ses patients.

Dommage pour lui qu'il ait contracté plusieurs dettes au meilleur tueur à gages au monde et que celui-ci ait la gâchette facile lorsque que quelqu'un refusait l'un de ses ordres.

A présent, l'homme après s'être plaint pendant de longues minutes et avoir guéri les plus importantes blessures du frère de Tsuna, venait de sortir sans que Reborn ne lui adresse le moindre mot. Ils auraient, néanmoins, une discussion plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis, il voulait aussi revoir son élève qui se promenait dans l'établissement.

Pour en revenir au maudit, ce dernier réfléchissait toujours sur comment trouver des gardiens à l'imbécile. Ceux qu'il avait en tête jusqu'à présent refuseraient certainement de suivre les ordres d'Ieyasu les connaissant. Alors, il ne voyait qu'une personne pour l'instant qui remplirait parfaitement l'un des postes. En plus, il côtoyait le jeune jumeau. Un épéiste toujours accompagné de son shinai et un combattant plus fort que la moyenne, Mochida Kensuke semblait être le candidat idéal.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Shamal s'adossa au mur près de la porte de l'infirmerie en expirant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Guérir un homme ne lui plaisait guère, il préférait nettement s'occuper de jolies femmes en difficulté. Alors quand Reborn lui présenta le patient, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une grimace et de refuser. Même s'il s'agissait du prochain parrain des Vongola.

Surtout qu'en le voyant étendu dans le lit et présentant des blessures dues à ce qui semblait être des bombes – il se douta fortement qu'Hayato n'était pas étranger à cette affaire – il se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête de Nono pour choisir un tel gamin bien qu'il n'osa pas le dire à haute voix. Rien qu'avec un coup d'œil, il nota que le garçon n'avait aucune capacité particulière. Et en le soignant, il se rendit compte que la flamme qu'il possédait ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à des individus tels que Xanxus ou même une grande majorité de mafieux maîtrisant leurs flammes. Aux premiers affrontements, il se fera balayer net.

De ce fait, une fois à la tête de la plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde, il mourra avant même de s'assoir sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

Marmonnant à propos de dettes et d'un tueur sadique, Shamal ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans le couloir où aucun élève ne venait s'y balader. Il sursauta légèrement quand l'étudiant l'interpela. Et il connaissait bien la voix.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ici l'pervers ?

Le docteur se retourna pour faire face à son élève qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans suite à sa fugue du manoir familial. Comme il s'y attendait, l'adolescent n'avait guère changé. Toujours avec son air renfrogné et ses orbes verts qui brillaient de colère. Hormis peut-être le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'à l'époque. Un autre détail lui fit prendre conscience des années écoulées. Il lui semblait beaucoup plus meurtri. Même si cela ne le surprenait pas avec le monde souterrain, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de se pincer à la pensée de tout ce qu'avait pu subir le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, la raideur de ses muscles en face de son ancien professeur indiqua à ce dernier que même devant une personne qu'il connaissait, Hayato restait sur ses gardes et prêt à répliquer si les choses se dégradaient. Et pourtant, le voir sur la défensive blessa un peu le médecin.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon adorable étudiant ? Voulut-il savoir avec un sourire.

-Depuis quand je suis ton adorable étudiant ? Cracha plutôt violemment l'adolescent.

Ignorant le venin dans sa voix sachant bien qu'il réagirait en partie de cette façon, mais pas aussi virulemment, il continua de sourire. Au cours de ces dix dernières années, il entendit parler de son élève à plusieurs reprises. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux qu'il ait survécu dans la mafia à l'aide de ses enseignements et en même temps, assez inquiets en raison qu'il ne connaissait pas les détails de la vie qu'il menait. Toutefois, à le voir en forme devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tous ses problèmes étaient à présent derrière lui.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es mon seul étudiant et pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de venir le voir ?

-Tch, lâcha Hayato avec une grimace avant de diriger ses orbes sur son ancien professeur. Je ne sais pas c'que tu fous ici, mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de voir ta sale gueule devant moi alors fous-moi la paix !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Shamal. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et laissa passer. Après tout, il savait que même s'il disait ces mots, il ne le pensait pas.

-Faut vraiment que tu changes de caractère Hayato ! Tu n'auras jamais de petite-amie comme ça ! Le prévint le médecin.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Et le jeune homme disparut au coin du couloir à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Avec un soupir, Shamal se contenta de secouer la tête avant de prendre le chemin inverse. Autant profiter qu'il se trouvait dans le lycée pour draguer quelques demoiselles.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Tant bien que mal, 59 retenait son intention de tuer. Pourtant, il n'était pas très loin de la laisser se déverser pleinement sur l'école à cause de son ancien professeur et tuteur. De quoi se faire griller par le professeur particulier de l'imbécile à tous les coups. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre surtout avec autant de nombres présents dans le bâtiment. Alors avec une profonde inspiration et une expiration lente, il réussit à se calmer quelque peu bien que sa haine soit toujours dirigée vers Shamal.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans, comme quand il habitait encore avec sa famille en Italie, à chaque fois qu'il en entendait parler, il se mettait facilement en colère et prêt à massacrer quiconque se trouvant sur son passage.

A cause de lui, il… par sa faute, il…

Retenant un grognement de frustration, il s'engagea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste des Numbers. A peine eut-il monté quelques marches que ses orbes tombèrent sur sa partenaire qui l'attendait. Elle releva la tête de son téléphone en l'entendant arriver pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Avec leurs uniformes intacts et aucune blessure, personne ne penserait que les deux revenaient à l'instant d'une mission en Russie et qu'ils venaient d'éliminer en quelques coups une Famiglia adverse juste pour que 59 puisse se calmer suite à son combat contre Ieyasu. Ce qui se déroula parfaitement bien puisqu'il ne restait plus rien indiquant qu'une famille mafieuse se trouvait à cet emplacement précédemment. Hormis peut-être quelques ruines. Comparé à l'élimination des Spreco, celle en Russie ne tint même pas plus de trente minutes contre seulement deux numéros. Dont un en colère.

-Et un autre allié des Vongola, rapporta le sniper.

-Ils n'arrêteront jamais de venir ou quoi ? Grimaça 86. On a déjà assez de soucis comme ça pour le moment…

-Avec lui, on va en avoir le double. Foutu pervers !

-Si ce n'était que ça…

Les mains du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches tandis que sa compagne poussa un soupir, agacée par la situation. Son téléphone de retour dans sa poche, Haru se tourna vers Hayato. L'instant suivant, ses yeux prirent leur teinte sanglante. Haussant un sourcil, il lui envoya un regard signifiant « que se passe-t-il ? ».

-On a un autre problème que de s'occuper d'un médecin pervers, l'avertit-elle.

Si 86 disait qu'ils avaient des problèmes, 59 devait le prendre au sérieux. Après tout, n'importe quoi pouvait leur tomber dessus et certainement pas des plus joyeux à en voir son visage. Ce qui inquiéta légèrement son partenaire alors qu'il lui faisait signe de continuer.

-Miu est arrivée, révéla-t-elle.

Un flot de jurons s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Pour un problème, il en avait un gros sur les bras… et une mordue du combat en plus… Intérieurement, il se demanda si l'école allait survivre à la rencontre de 18 et de 78.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-Enchanté, je suis Miu Plekhanov ou Plekhanov Miu comme vous le dîtes ici, mais appelez-moi simplement Miu, mon nom de famille est plutôt compliqué à dire, se présenta la jeune femme à l'avant de la salle. Je suis venu à Namimori il y a quelques années et je suis très contente d'être de retour. J'espère revoir des visages connus pendant mon séjour. Alors s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de moi.

Un sourire aux lèvres adressé à l'ensemble de ses nouveaux camarades de classe, elle s'inclina légèrement. Son teint pâle qui ne semblait pas avoir vu très souvent le soleil, évoquait des origines des pays nordiques européens. De mêmes pour ses grands yeux gris qui tiraient sur un ton très clair, presque blanc. Semblables à deux miroirs. Avec ses doigts fins, elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds ternes et ondulés sur le bas derrière son oreille gauche.

Une grande majorité des garçons craquait déjà pour elle tandis que plusieurs filles admiraient son corps aux formes aux bons endroits et si parfait tout en rageant intérieurement de cette poupée humaine. Une petite minorité se contentait d'observer tranquillement ou de rigoler silencieusement. Même si l'un d'entre eux grogna.

Comparé à beaucoup d'uniformes d'élèves féminins, le sien se composait d'une chemise à manche longue la rendant encore plus pâle, accompagné d'une cravate sombre, d'une jupe noire et d'un collant de même teinte à l'inverse d'autres qui préféraient opter pour une chemise à manche courte, un nœud papillon et généralement des chaussettes.

Et pendant qu'en Italie, les Vongola s'activaient encore plus dans la recherche des Numbers, Miu sourit. Un autre nombre venait d'arriver à Namimori sans problème et si les tueurs à gages présents redoutaient un peu sa venue, personne ne savait encore que la ville allait se transformer en énorme champ de bataille avec elle.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Numéro : 78_

_Flammes : nuage_

_Armes : shurikens, poisons et des chaînes_

_Activités : tueuse à gages, assassin, combattante, tortionnaire/interrogatrice, informatrice, empoisonneuse_

_Rang : SS_

_Partenaire : 18_

_Notes : si 18 ne parle pratiquement jamais – sauf pour menacer et/ou réclamer des informations – 78 le fait un peu plus souvent et non sans rabaisser ou se moquer ouvertement de leurs cibles et même de leurs employeurs. Mais le reste du temps, elle ne dit rien. Bien qu'elle rigole assez régulièrement._

_Aussi amatrice de violence et de combat que son partenaire, elle a plus tendance à éliminer ses victimes en les faisant souffrir. Généralement, elle aime les torturer à l'aide de ses shurikens ou de ses poisons de sa collection (différents de ceux de 87). A ce jour, aucun n'a survécu étant réduit à l'état de chaire fondue pour une grande partie d'entre eux. Un spectacle qui va de pair avec les corps laissés par 18._

_Tenue : comparé à son compagnon, 78 préfère une salopette en jean noire complètement ruin__ée__, de même pour ses collants décorés d'yeux et d'os, d'un débardeur blanc se confondant presque avec sa peau d'une couleur cadavérique et des bottines sombres et richement parsemées de pics. Des perles violettes couvrent ses joues et ses lèvres. Ses cheveux sont coiffés dans une couronne de tresse__s__, ne laissant aucune mèche s'échapper. Quelques chaînes rouillées pendent à sa salopette, accompagnées de deux étuis à shurikens et d'une poche qui contient ses poisons sous forme de dominos._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Ieyasu ruminait. Autant de son humiliation encore fraîche dans sa tête que des derniers propos de son tuteur avant les cours de l'après-midi. Déjà, rien que d'évoquer sa défaite face au nouveau venu suffit à lui faire lâcher involontairement une grimace. Surtout que de voir la tête de son bourreau à une rangée de lui n'améliorait pas son humeur.

En plus, celui-ci n'en n'avait que faire du cours. Les jambes posées sur sa table et un bâillement de temps en temps, dès que le professeur de japonais lui faisait le moindre commentaire sur son comportement, il lui envoyait un regard noir sans pour autant changer de position.

Tout en retenant un grognement de frustration et en pensant à une méthode pour se venger, le jeune jumeau ne prêta aucune attention à sa voisine russe. S'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait vu l'observer avec un drôle de regard. Tel un prédateur fixant sa proie. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, il ne remarqua pas. A la place, son cerveau retourna sur l'affrontement qui eut lieu plus tôt. Où son adversaire l'avait littéralement explosé à coup de dynamites. Plus sérieusement, qui se ramenait avec de la dynamite dans un établissement scolaire ? Pour ensuite les balancer sur un élève ! Hibari Kyoya ne le permettrait jamais… A la pensée du président du comité de discipline qui se baladait avec des tonfas, Ieyasu ne se posa plus de questions et balaya le sujet de son cerveau.

Celui-ci fut vite remplacé par ce que lui avait parlé Reborn puisqu'au moment où il quitta l'infirmerie, étrangement ses blessures avaient été soignées, son tuteur l'informa que pour la suite de son entraînement (« tousse » torture « tousse ») il devait trouver six personnes de confiance. Mais qui ? En réalité, il ne faisait clairement pas confiance à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans cet établissement, son jumeau et sa bande en premier. Quant à ceux qui traînaient avec lui, ils le suivaient simplement en raison de son charisme et de sa popularité. Rien de plus. Alors en trouver six allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu.

Ne se souciant plus du cours auquel il n'en comprenait pas plus de la moitié, il se mit à réfléchir aux individus qui pourraient rentrer dans la catégorie demandée par l'étrange bébé. Et après quelques minutes, seuls deux ressortaient du lot, autant par leurs capacités que par leur temps passé à ses côtés.

Le premier était assis à peine une rangée plus loin de lui. Osamu Abe. L'un des garçons les plus moches de la classe, mais dont les coups se gravaient dans la chaire de ses victimes. Il traînait avec le jeune jumeau Sawada depuis presque sept ans maintenant et les deux faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble. En plus de ridiculiser et de passer à tabac Tsuna.

Et le deuxième n'était pas dans leur classe, mais avait une année de plus. Mochida Kensuke. Capitaine du club de kendo du lycée et qui se baladait toujours avec un shinai sur lui, il détenait quand même le titre de troisième meilleur combattant de l'école après Hibari Kyoya et Ryohei Sasagawa. Il maniait assez bien le sabre, ce qui en faisait un candidat idéal. Surtout qu'il détestait autant Tsuna que son frère.

Avec un léger sourire narquois, Ieyasu se félicita mentalement. Sur les six personnes demandées par Reborn, il en avait trouvé deux en moins d'une heure. Ce que son jumeau n'aurait pas été capable de faire…

La sonnerie retentit, coupant cours à ses pensées et indiquant aux élèves en classe de japonais que les cours venaient de se terminer et que la dernière session n'allait pas tarder à débuter, après une petite pause de dix minutes durant laquelle beaucoup s'échappèrent de la salle de classe.

-Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous terminiez cet exercice et que vous me le rendiez sur une feuille au propre, les prévint leur professeur avec un dernier regard à l'ensemble de la salle de classe.

Si la plupart se dépêchèrent de noter ce devoir, le reste n'en tint pas compte et s'occupait déjà de leurs affaires. Sans accorder plus d'importance aux élèves, l'enseignant s'en alla. Dès qu'il eut traversé le seuil de la porte, les jeunes purent enfin respirer et commencèrent à discuter entre eux ou de se rendre hors de la pièce. Une partie s'approcha de la nouvelle venue qui rangeait tranquillement son cahier dans son sac en sifflotant un air qu'Ieyasu ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose comme une musique classique qui ne l'intéressait grandement pas. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, ses nouveaux camarades de classe déblatérèrent tant de questions qu'elle ne put en placer une.

-Salut !

-Tu viens vraiment de Russie ?

-C'est quoi ton hobby ?

-C'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ?

-Si tu veux, je peux te faire la visite de l'école…

Etc… les demandes s'enchaînèrent à un rythme constant auxquelles la jeune femme se contenta simplement de leur adresser un sourire. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles. Du coin de l'œil, le jumeau remarqua un léger mouvement de sa main qui se dirigeait vers sa hanche comme pour attraper quelque chose, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et bien qu'il s'interrogeât sur son geste, il s'éloigna rapidement de la salle de cours après avoir fait un signe à Osamu de le suivre.

Une fois dans le couloir qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves, son ami lui fit face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son pied droit frappant le sol. Ieyasu roula des yeux à ce comportement. Certes, il n'avait jamais été patient, toutefois, les deux venaient à peine de sortir.

-Euh…, débuta le futur Decimo.

Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant l'un de ses futurs compagnons que son tuteur sadique lui avait ordonné de chercher, il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui présenter la situation. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'un bébé était arrivé chez lui pour l'éduquer en vue de devenir un parrain de la mafia. Osamu se moquerait de lui et lui se ridiculiserait en beauté.

De ce fait, il devait trouver Mochida et leur expliquer ensemble le problème auquel il faisait face actuellement. Le plus âgé semblait prendre assez au sérieux les choses les plus improbables et sera un atout pour convaincre le second. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas répéter deux fois la même chose. Une fois suffisait amplement.

-J'ai besoin de Mochida et j'pourrais te dire…

-Tu me cherchais Ieyasu ?

Ce dernier, comme son camarade, sursauta avant de se tourner vivement vers son senpai qui se tenait à un mètre de lui, un sourcil levé. Le jumeau ne l'avait pas senti venir. Après tout, le nouveau venu n'avait dégagé aucune présence avant de se faire connaitre. Comme à son habitude, son shinai en bambou reposait dans un sac sur son épaule dont l'aîné ne se séparait jamais.

Avec une inspiration, le jumeau effaça rapidement la surprise de son visage et se reprit en moins d'une seconde.

-Ah Mochida ! S'exclama-t-il. Je voulais te dire à toi et à Osamu que…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le changement de comportement de ses interlocuteurs. Le plus vieux porta une main à son sac tandis que le second se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Tout en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait, le frère tyrannique focalisa son attention sur ce que les deux autres regardaient. Avant de s'arrêter net, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Hibari Kyoya, suivit par son bras droit, Kusakabe, se trouvait à près de cinq mètres du trio. Rien que de le voir suffisait à faire taire l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Ce qui arriva soudainement à celles dans le couloir, les trois futurs membres de la dixième génération Vongola inclus.

Les orbes sombres du président du comité de discipline coulèrent sur chaque élève autour de lui. Lorsque son regard froid croisa celui d'Ieyasu, ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais à haute voix, Kyoya lui faisait peur, tant par sa puissance de frappe qui l'envoyait à chaque fois à l'infirmerie que par son contrôle des plus hautes sphères autant de l'école que de la ville. La plupart du temps, il se demandait comme un tel individu pouvait connaître son jumeau…

Alors que le démon allait reprendre son inspection au soulagement de tous, un nouveau personnage sortit de la même salle de cours qu'Osamu et Ieyasu. Celle qu'ils venaient d'accueillir dans leur classe, celle qui ne connaissait rien de l'établissement ou de ses règles… et dont les yeux bleus se posèrent sur le combattant le plus fort de Namimori.

-Mon petit nuage ! S'écria-t-elle.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu la prévenir ou la stopper, Miu se tenait près du président du comité de discipline en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Sous les yeux écarquillés des étudiants autour d'eux, elle lui attrapa l'un de ses bras et s'accrocha à lui avec un grand sourire.

Si personne ne releva le surnom affectif, son geste choqua autant qu'il inquiéta tous ceux aux alentours. Et il y avait de quoi au visage de Kyoya. Celui-ci envoya un regard noir à l'adolescente avec un froncement de sourcil. Ses lèvres eurent un rictus de colère. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle expression qui fit fuir quelques personnes pendant que le reste était terrorisé. Pour la Russe et pour eux.

Seulement, cette dernière ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par l'aura sombre qui se dégageait de son partenaire. Elle lâcha même un petit rire avant de relever ses orbes. Son sourire se fit encore plus grand quand elle vit la tête du démon à l'étonnement d'Ieyasu. Si elle n'hésitait pas à se tenir le plus près possible de l'individu le plus terrifiant de l'école et que cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, il se dit à cet instant qu'il lui manquait clairement une case.

Il fut tellement concentré sur l'étrange duo devant lui qu'il ne remarqua pas les réactions quelque peu décalées de certaines personnes dont plusieurs arrivèrent à la suite de la nouvelle venue. Kusakabe poussa un soupir tout en se massant les tempes, Aki haussa un sourcil, Takeshi rigola, Hana leva les yeux au ciel, Nagi secoua la tête, Haru se pinça l'arrêt du nez, Hayato marmonna une série d'insultes qui ne sonnait pas très japonais, Kyoko remit simplement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles et Tsuna se contenta d'observer.

Sans que le jumeau n'ait pu s'interroger plus longtemps sur le comportement de sa camarade, le président du comité de discipline dégaina une seule de ses armes, son autre bras étant toujours pris en otage par Miu, et qu'il précipita sur elle.

A la surprise générale, le tonfas n'atteint jamais la jeune femme. A la place, il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Un choc métallique retentit dans tout le couloir alors que les étudiants restants découvraient avec stupeur la raison derrière le brusque arrêt. Un couteau venait d'entrer en contact avec l'arme. Un simple couteau à première vue… que tenait Miu d'une seule main.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les deux combattants s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Le jeune jumeau releva non pas la présence d'une seule lame tranchante, mais de deux. Quelque chose qui ne disait vraiment rien de bons aux élèves. Et avant de comprendre ce qui se déroulait, un nouveau fracas se fit entendre quand les couteaux et les tonfas se rencontrèrent.

La journée, déjà bien entamée, allait être encore longue…

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Reborn haussa un sourcil devant le comportement de Miu envers Kyoya et leur affrontement auquel il avoua qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. En plus de voir cette jeune femme dans cette école.

Après tout, dans son pays natal, en Russie, il s'agissait d'une star. Surnommée « l'étoile de Moscou » par la presse et ses fans, elle était l'une des danseuses les plus prometteuses et talentueuse du Bolchoï malgré ses seize ans. Peu lui arrivait à la cheville tant par son élégance, sa beauté et son niveau. Alors que la prochaine danseuse étoile et pupille du Bolchoï se trouve à Namimori dans la même classe que son élève et son jumeau, en plus de défier ouvertement le président du comité de discipline dans un combat, surprenait un peu le tueur à gages.

Bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu se produire sur l'une des plus grandes scènes au monde, pendant une mission en Russie, et qu'il reconnaisse indéniablement son talent en danse classique, il devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. De ce fait, le rapport envoyé à l'instant sur l'adolescente par le CEDEF l'aidait à combler ses lacunes.

Née dans une famille de danseurs étoiles de génération en génération depuis l'époque des tsars, Miu a rapidement développé une adoration pour le classique et une fois ses chaussons aux pieds, personne ne pouvait contester son génie naturel pour cette danse. Son nom devint dès lors connu à travers les plaines sibériennes avant même qu'elle n'atteigne ses sept ans.

Néanmoins, sa famille contracta des ennuis avec une famille mafieuse locale et en paya durement le prix. Le rapport n'indiquait en rien ce qu'il s'était déroulé, mais Reborn se douta, connaissant assez bien les méthodes des Russes, que les Plekhanov n'avaient pas dû mener une vie facile à ce moment-là.

Pour s'éloigner le plus possible des problèmes, le temps que l'affaire s'étouffe, tous partirent s'installer à Namimori au Japon où Miu croisa le chemin de Tsuna et sa bande. Rien que de voir les échanges entre elle et Kyoko en plus du combat avec Hibari à présent, suffisait à valider sa théorie.

Moins d'un an plus tard, elle retourna en Russie et devint l'une des danseuses les plus prisées du Bolchoï. Si le bébé avait bonne mémoire, son rôle qui marqua les esprits encore maintenant était le cygne noir dans _Le Lac des cygnes_ où elle éclipsa tous les autres danseurs.

Toutefois, le rapport ne faisait aucunement mention d'un talent pour les combats ou qu'elle ait déjà touché à une arme. Et pour qu'elle égalise facilement le combattant le plus fort de Namimori, elle n'était clairement pas faible. En plus de ne jamais refuser un combat contre un adversaire puissant.

Avec elle et Kyoya dans la même ville et surtout la même école, la tranquillité ne sera plus de mise. A vu de nez, il pariait entre un et deux affrontements par jour selon l'humeur des adolescents. Et quand l'un des deux ne sera pas disponible, il restera les élèves dont Ieyasu. Ce dernier ne sera pas épargné avec son comportement et l'Arcobaleno imaginait déjà comment il pouvait utiliser les deux mordus des combats pour le faire progresser.

Avec un autre coup d'œil à ces derniers, le maudit remarqua qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, l'un en face de l'autre. Le président du comité de discipline ne souriait plus contrairement à plus tôt. A la place, ses orbes s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de déception pendant qu'il faisait disparaître ses tonfas dans son uniforme. La nouvelle venue ne tarda pas à faire de même et elle rangea ses couteaux à leurs emplacements tout en poussant un soupir. Leurs gestes firent froncer les sourcils au bébé sans pour autant qu'il ne trouve une raison derrière.

Autour d'eux, seuls très peu d'étudiants avaient eu le courage de suivre le combat. Aki, Takeshi, Kusakabe – ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment le tueur à gages – un élève chinois en échange, Tao, une camarade de classe des jumeaux, Fuyumi, et Kensuke Mochida dont les yeux brillèrent, le temps d'un instant, violet. Cette couleur confirma les soupçons de Reborn qui esquissa un sourire devant le futur gardien des nuages. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se nota de demander des rapports sur les deux autres élèves qui observaient. Peut-être qu'ils feront de bons gardiens pour cet imbécile d'Ieyasu.

Du côté des combattants, la star de l'équipe de kendo féminin et celle de baseball les rejoignirent avec Kusakabe légèrement derrière eux. Hibari n'attendit pas qu'ils se posent près de lui pour s'en aller. Miu le rappela, mais il ne se retourna même pas. Son bras droit s'excusa auprès de la bande avant de partir à sa suite, laissant la nouvelle venue avec le couple qui commençaient à bavarder avec elle.

L'Arcobaleno du soleil ne s'en soucia plus à partir de ce moment et s'apprêta à rejoindre son élève pour voir où il en était lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose le dérangeait. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait sentir qu'une personne le regardait. Et peut-être même deux.

Aussitôt, ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur le président du comité de discipline qui venait d'atteindre la porte de l'établissement. Avant d'entrer avec le vice-président sur ses pas, il porta son regard dans la direction de Reborn. Avec une telle précision que leurs yeux se croisèrent au travers des feuilles de l'arbre. Et comme s'il le sentait, Kyoya haussa un sourcil sans pour autant faire le moindre geste dans la direction du tuteur. A la place, il se contenta de retourner dans le bâtiment principal du lycée.

Sur la branche, le tueur à gages fronça les siens. Normalement, s'il se fiait aux rapports envoyés sur le jeune homme, ce dernier ne devrait pas être capable de le détecter à cette distance. Un vrai exploit. Surtout qu'en plus, il lui semblait que Miu s'était tourné vers lui le temps d'un instant.

Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Et avec un dernier regard en direction des fous des combats, il s'en alla, non sans se dire de garder un œil sur ces deux-là.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Quelques heures plus tard_,

-_Je crois qu'il est l'heure des rapports_, fit doucement la voix du deuxième meilleur tueur à gages au monde.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers 27 dont les orbes venaient de reprendre leur fameuse teinte coucher de soleil. Actuellement, ils se trouvaient tous dans le dojo familial de la famille Yamamoto pour y tenir l'une de leurs réunions après chaque mission. Un endroit qu'ils squattaient la plupart du temps lorsqu'il manquait des numéros et donc, de ce fait, ne pouvaient pas accéder à leur base.

A cet instant, Hayato, Haru, Aki, Takeshi, Miu, Kyoya, Chrome, Kyoko et Tsuna étaient assis dans la pièce, en cercle par terre. Seul 18 n'avait pas voulu les rejoindre, se tenant contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Même s'il s'identifiait totalement comme un Number et membre du groupe, il n'aimait toujours pas se regrouper. Sa partenaire se posa non loin de lui, entre lui et le cercle.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne s'inquiétait de s'appeler par leur propre pseudo une fois dans la salle. En plus d'être l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de Namimori étant donné que seul Tsuyoshi, le père de Takeshi, pouvait y accéder, ils savaient quand un invité non désirable les observait. Leur entraînement leur servait particulièrement dans les moments où ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Et sur le plan de détecter autrui, personne n'avait encore égalé le président du comité de discipline.

27 pouvait aussi affirmer que Reborn ne les dérangera pas puisqu'il savait que le tuteur sadique devait faire réviser à son jumeau un devoir de mathématiques prévu pour lundi prochain. Ce qui occupera le bébé pour le reste de la soirée avec sûrement le rapport de l'élimination de la Spreco Famiglia d'après ce que lui avait rapporté 43 sur le chemin.

Après être rentré chez lui une fois les cours terminés… qui d'ailleurs se terminèrent une heure avant la fin habituelle en raison d'un certain combat, durant lequel il dût intervenir discrètement – une légère part de son intention de tuer que personne ne pouvait détecter – pour éviter que les nuages ne se lâchent un peu trop. Il savait de source sûre que si lui et 95 les laissaient se combattre autant qu'ils le voulaient, Namimori serait rayé de la carte depuis longtemps. Un évènement qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter avec les Vongola à leur recherche.

Pour en revenir à 27, il ne lui a fallu attendre que trois petites heures que sept heures retentissent pour attraper son sac contenant un pyjama, une clé USB et un cahier avec quelques-uns de ses plans avant de sortir de la maison. Comme il s'y attendait, l'Arcobaleno l'arrêta peu avant la porte pour lui demander où il allait. Un regard timide et la réponse de la part de sa mère qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée, le leader de la bande rejoignit sans plus tarder ses compagnons chez les Yamamoto.

Depuis la création des Numbers, il y a maintenant cinq ans, les numéros avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir pour rendre les rapports de mission ou planifier leurs prochains mouvements. Auprès de leurs familles, ces moments passaient comme des soirées pyjamas le vendredi soir. Une belle couverture qui fonctionnait encore.

Alors les voilà réunis chez Takeshi à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Et presque au complet. Les ciels, 27 et 95, les tempêtes, 86 et 59, les pluies, 80 et 98, les nuages, 78 et 18, les soleils, 87 et 33 et une brume, 96. Le reste des Numbers absents, 69, 16, 23 et 43 suivaient la réunion à travers les téléphones des nombres présents depuis certains endroits dans le monde. Le premier se trouvait encore quelque part en Amérique du Sud, mais devra sûrement raccrocher étant sur une mission nécessitant toute son attention, la deuxième en Chine, le troisième en Italie et le dernier poursuivait toujours sa mission d'espionnage. De ce fait, il n'avait pas la possibilité de rester pour écouter l'intégralité des rapports de mission.

Quant aux demi-nombres, Ken et Chikusa ne pouvaient pas se rendre au dojo étant recherché par les Vindice pour leur implication avec le criminel Mukuro ; Shoichi, selon les ordres de 27, devait rester le plus loin possible des nombres à Namimori pour éviter tout soupçon sur lui ; Spanner était encore en Grande-Bretagne ; Kusakabe patrouillait dans les rues de la ville et le dernier surveillait la maison des Sawada et le fameux tuteur. Une simple précaution qu'il préférait avoir avec Reborn à Namimori.

Laissant de côté le tueur à gages, 27 porta son regard sur ses compagnons qui attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. Il était maintenant temps de passer aux rapports des missions sur l'élimination de la Spreco Famiglia.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Alors qu'Ieyasu planchait sur les exercices donnés par le tueur à gages, ce dernier s'échappa de la chambre de son élève pour découvrir ce que Nono lui avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois au calme, dans une pièce qu'il reconnut comme la chambre de Tsuna, mais dont il se désintéressa rapidement, Léon se changea en une tablette et sans plus attendre, afficha le message de la part du parrain Vongola.

.

« **La Spreco Famiglia a été totalement annihil****ée**** la nuit dernière par les Numbers. Je t'envoie les images qui ont pu être récupér****ées**** de l'attaque et j'aimerai****s**** que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.**

**Nono** »

.

Sur le coup, Reborn haussa les sourcils. Il connaissait assez bien la Spreco Famiglia pour être une famille alliée proche de la palourde et avoir accompli quelques missions avec eux, mais sans plus. Néanmoins, apprendre qu'elle avait été éliminée en une seule nuit par ceux qu'il considérait comme des gamins et qu'il devait chercher, le surprenait assez.

Surtout que les Spreco n'étaient pas vraiment une famille pouvant être qualifiée de petite. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle possédait deux manoirs dont le QG, un bunker et trois autres planques qu'il n'avait jamais visité.

Cependant, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que l'écran de la tablette devint noir. La scène se dessina rapidement sous le regard du tueur à gages à peine eut-il fini de lire le message. Sans surprise pour lui, elle se déroulait dans une pièce sombre et mal éclairée, rendant difficile d'y voir quelque chose. Sûrement un bunker ou une cave. Assez classique en matière de cachette pour des mafieux. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, il nota la silhouette de tonneaux de vin qui se découpaient sous la lumière de la simple lampe.

Reborn plissa les yeux immédiatement. Bien que la pièce n'ait rien de suspect – qu'il reconnut d'ailleurs comme l'une des planques de la Spreco Famiglia, ladite famille attaquée – quelque chose clochait. Et pas qu'un peu. Ce qui le fit se pencher légèrement en avant sur l'écran. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, son œil attrapa un détail qui n'allait pas dans le décor. Même avec le faible éclairage et la mauvaise qualité de vidéo réalisée par une simple caméra de surveillance, une couleur se démarqua plutôt violemment et ressortit nettement des teintes noires, grises et jaunes.

Rouge.

Sang.

Et la pièce en était tapissée de haut en bas. Comme si quelqu'un venait de la repeindre avec cette teinte écarlate sans s'appliquer. Presque aucune surface du sol ou des murs ne demeura vierge. De ce fait, le bébé comprit mieux la réaction de Nono en lui parlant de massacres qui imprégnaient encore les lieux. Qu'il ne pouvait que confirmer avec les images sanglantes devant lui, auxquelles se joignaient les corps visibles. S'il n'avait pas des années en tant que tueur à gages derrière lui, il aurait lâché une grimace.

Un véritable charnier.

D'énormes entailles tailladaient les corps de la tête aux pieds. Pour ceux encore entiers. La plupart, il ne restait qu'un tronc. Leurs jambes, leurs bras et leur crâne se trouvant non loin de leur propriétaire. Et encore, pour ceux qui avaient eu de la chance. A vu de nez, au moins deux ou trois mafieux n'en n'avaient pas eu. Seuls des petits morceaux rappelaient à quiconque que d'autres personnes se trouvaient en plus.

Le maudit haussa un sourcil assez étonné. Il savait que les Numbers ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, mais pas à ce point. Ces enfants pour lui, atteignaient un tout autre niveau de cruauté que la majorité des assassins et des tueurs à gages n'égalait clairement pas. Même lui, l'Arcobaleno du soleil, ne tombait pas aussi bas dans la violence gratuite.

Et debout au milieu de ce carnage sans nom, deux individus s'y tenaient tranquillement. Contrastant totalement avec le décor de mort autour d'eux. Et absolument pas inquiétés par la possibilité que d'autres mafieux puissent rappliquer à tout moment ou du fait d'être filmés. Reborn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour adapter sa vision au moindre détail.

La première chose qui lui sauta au visage et qui renvoya aux rapports sur l'équipe, fut les masques assez particuliers en Italie. Des Oni. Des démons japonais. L'un féminin et l'autre masculin. Blanc et rouge. Ou 98 et 80. Les épéistes de la bande. Ceux contre lesquels même Squalo ne ferait pas le malin longtemps.

Il était tellement concentré sur le moindre élément de la pièce et des individus décrits tels que dans les rapports, que le mouvement de tête de 80 en direction de la caméra le surprit légèrement. Les orbes bleu brillant du tueur à gages se plantèrent dans ceux sombres de l'Arcobaleno. Comme s'il savait que le bébé allait le voir plus tard.

Seulement, la seconde suivante, un éclair traversa l'écran et le noir envahit la vision du maudit. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils suite à cette fin soudaine avant de réaliser que soit 80, soit 98 venait de détruire la caméra avec une dague ou une petite épée.

Avec un soupir de déception de ne pas en avoir découvert plus – à part de voir enfin deux de ces fameux nombres – Reborn n'attendit pas et démarra la vidéo suivante.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-_… et pour finir, Aki a détruit la caméra de surveillance_, termina Takeshi sans avoir quitté des yeux la moindre seconde ceux de son boss.

Tout en gardant ces informations dans un coin de son esprit, Tsuna hocha la tête à l'intention du duo de pluie. Sans surprise, la piètre défense du bunker « secret » des Spreco n'avait pas résisté à l'assaut des épéistes. Et que dire des mafieux à l'intérieur, de vrais incapables d'après leurs mots. Pas même capable de réagir correctement à une attaque. De quoi rendre encore plus pitoyable cette famille aux yeux des Numbers et elle ne se trouvait déjà pas bien haute dans leur estime avec le trafic d'êtres-humains et pour avoir vendu l'un des leurs à l'Estraneo.

Intérieurement, il remercia grandement son Intuition pour ne pas avoir envoyé les foudres ou les tempêtes sur cette base. Le simple mot « bunker » résumait assez bien les raisons. Après tout, ces deux groupes préféraient largement tout faire exploser… donc dans un espace restreint et sous terre, il ne voulait pas savoir les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir.

Repoussant ses sombres pensées sur des évènements qui n'auront pas lieu, il échangea un regard avec 95 dont un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les pluies avaient respecté le plan à la lettre. Maintenant, les Vongola et toutes les autres familles mafieuses pourront rajouter dans leurs bases de données sur les Numbers que même s'ils avaient la réputation d'être plutôt « propres » sur leurs scènes de crime, ils pouvaient aussi se lâcher complètement. Ce que venait de démontrer parfaitement 80 et 98 avec le bunker des Spreco.

A l'heure actuelle, cette information devait normalement être entrée en possession de Reborn. En plus des différentes attaques sur la famille « alliée » de la palourde, si 43 suivait bien les instructions – ce qui n'inquiétait pas 27 sur ce point. Sans compter que l'Arcobaleno découvrira bientôt leur petite surprise laissée dans la boutique d'antiquité. Rien que de penser à la tête que tirera le bébé à ce moment-là fit trembler d'excitation le chef de la bande. Les choses allaient enfin pouvoir s'accélérer et devenir amusantes pour l'équipe qui ne rêvait que de cet instant. Cet instant où ils…

Seulement, avant de se réjouir de quoi que ce soit ou de réfléchir à la suite de son plan, le jeune homme devait déjà finir les rapports de missions des nombres, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que tout s'était bien déroulé pour eux. Il voulait juste être sûr et ne laisser passer pas le moindre détail. Car après tout, tout pouvait basculer à cause de ce petit détail.

Et n'ayant aucun commentaire à faire sur les pluies, ses orbes semblables à deux couchers de soleil se posèrent sur le prochain duo à faire son rapport. Les tempêtes.

Sans se consulter du regard ou échanger la moindre parole, 59 et 86 ou Hayato et Haru se lancèrent dans le descriptif de leur assaut sans en manquer un seul élément.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Une détonation accueillit Reborn avant même que l'écran noir ne prenne vie. Celle-ci fut rapidement suivit par une seconde. Et encore une autre moins de trois secondes plus tard. Le tout accompagné de pas précipités, de jurons en italien, de cris et d'aboiements de chiens. Les sons classiques lors d'une attaque d'un manoir. Enfin, il manquait les bruits de bagarre et tous les éléments seraient réunis.

Ne se souciant plus du décor qui commençait à apparaître sur l'écran divisé en huit images des différents endroits que le bébé reconnut comme le second manoir Spreco, il releva, simplement à l'oreille, que les fusils utilisés étaient un M24 SWS et, non sans une grimace devant la dangerosité de l'arme, un Barrett M82.

Surpris par l'utilisation de telles armes contre des êtres-humains et par ces choix assez particuliers, le tueur à gages siffla. Pourtant, il avait déjà croisé d'autres snipers utilisant les mêmes fusils et même lui apprit à s'en servir des années auparavant, bien qu'il ne souhaite pas se rappeler de cette époque. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Barrett M82 et le M24 SWS dans un même endroit et sur le même affrontement.

Après tout, ce dernier se trouvait aux mains de plusieurs armées dans le monde dont celle du Japon. Fabriqué aux Etats-Unis en 1988, il s'agissait d'un fusil pouvant tirer à huit cents mètres, mais de plus longues distances avaient été enregistrées dont le record était de mille deux cent cinquante mètres. Il pesait environ cinq kilogrammes chargé, pour une longueur de plus de mille deux cent millimètres (NDA : un mètre dix pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de faire le calcul). Une arme à ne pas sous-estimer alors que le maudit regardait une balle (7, 62 x 55 mm OTAN), sortie du canon moins d'une seconde avant, arracher la moitié du crâne de l'un des hommes de main posté dans l'un des couloirs du premier étage. Tué en pleine course, le corps s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd et déversa une partie de sa cervelle au sol pendant que le reste dégoulinait du mur où elle avait été projetée.

Un spectacle qui ne fit même plus cligner des yeux l'Arcobaleno, assez habitué à ce genre de scène. Et encore, il n'avait affaire qu'à une carabine de précision ou fusil à lunette. Une arme créée pour les humains et non pour contrer des hélicoptères ou des tanks à l'inverse de sa camarade. Celle-ci, à peine une minute plus tard, envoya sa charge (12,7 x 99 mm OTAN ou 50 BMG) traverser la brique qui constituait une défense pour les individus présents, et se logea directement dans la poitrine du bras droit d'Alberto Spreco, boss du manoir et frère de Marcello Spreco, le parrain de la Spreco Famiglia. Ça le tua sur le coup. Comme le porteur de la tétine jaune s'en doutait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul dégât qu'elle causa. Car en plus, elle créa un trou béant dans le corps et quelques instants plus tard, elle explosa. L'homme, déjà sans vie, se divisa littéralement en deux si ce n'était en plusieurs morceaux, qui se répandirent dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Dont sur ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci, surpris par l'attaque et désormais recouverts des restes de l'un de leurs dirigeants, hurlèrent pour la plupart, certains vomirent et les derniers se ressaisirent tant bien que mal.

Reborn ne pouvait que comprendre leurs réactions alors qu'il poussait un soupir. Il réagissait exactement de la même façon dans ce genre de situation avant. Rajouté au fait que les mafieux ne savaient pas qui les attaquait avec quelles armes.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota de prévenir Nono au sujet des fusils utilisés par 86 et 59 puisque les Vongola ne semblaient pas le savoir.

Et quelle arme que le Barrett M82 aux mains de tels snipers que le duo de tempêtes des Numbers. De véritables monstres de précision qui effrayaient les plus courageux et contre lesquels Colonnello adorerait se mesurer. Avec le fusil, ils faisaient de sacrés dégâts. Surtout qu'ils rajoutaient aux balles déjà meurtrières, des explosifs de leurs compositions.

S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait d'un fusil anti-matériel, c'est-à-dire, une arme conçue pour détruire des chars, des lances missiles ou des hélicoptères. Et utilisés sur des humains, son efficacité se trouvait être redoutable. Cette arme, née en 1982 et longue d'environ cent vingt-et-un à cent soixante-dix centimètres, pesait près de quatorze kilos pour une portée d'un à quatre kilomètres. Résultat, le sniper pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans un rayon de quatre kilomètres autour de la bâtisse.

Un gros problème pour la famille attaquée, d'autant plus que les hommes tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups nourris des deux fusils. De ce fait, en à peu près dix minutes, il ne restait plus qu'un tiers des forces stationnées sur ces terres.

Soudain, à la surprise du bébé, les détonations cessèrent. Laissant place à un silence lourd. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seuls, à quelques reprises, résonnaient les sanglots de ceux traumatisés. Pas un seul gémissement des blessés ne les accompagnait puisqu'aucune des victimes des tireurs n'avait survécu, étant tué sur le coup. Un exploit que peu arrivait à accomplir et que le maudit devait bien reconnaître aux deux jeunes.

Seulement, ce silence était trop beau pour durer longtemps car cinq minutes plus tard, une nouvelle détonation secoua le manoir. Le mur ne résista pas à la charge et cette dernière se logea dans le crâne d'un malheureux dans le couloir au deuxième étage. Et comme le porteur de la tétine jaune s'en doutait, une fois qu'il eut entendu l'explosion, la tête de la victime ne fut pas simplement transpercée. Elle explosa répandant de la cervelle, des éclats d'os, du sang, des cheveux, de la peau, deux yeux sur le sol, les fenêtres, le plafond et les murs.

Avec une grimace, le tueur à gages aurait préféré que sa supposition ne s'avère pas juste, mais elle venait de se vérifier à l'instant. Un autre fusil anti-char et cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus vieux que le précédent. Fabriqué en 1938 dans ce qui s'appelait encore l'Union Soviétique, il mesurait plus de deux mètres pour un poids de vingt-deux kilos chargé. En revanche, bien qu'impressionnant, il n'avait une portée que de huit cent mètres pour une seule balle au chargeur (14,5 x 114 mm). Enfin, il s'agissait d'une arme de collection à présent et qui ne pouvait être trouvée que dans des collections privées, à des ventes aux enchères, dans des musées, mais aussi… sur le marché noir.

Avec une pensée sur le fait qu'il devrait fouiller certaines des archives que gardaient les Vongola pour voir qui avait acheté de tels fusils ces dernières années, il poussa à nouveau un soupir et observa du coin de l'œil les charges de 59 et 86 éliminer sans aucune difficulté les membres encore en vie des mafieux stationnés au manoir dont Alberto qui reçut une balle en plein dans la gorge, détachant sa tête du reste de son corps.

Et le noir remplit l'écran encore une fois. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste suite à cette fin, le visage de Nono réapparut sous les yeux sombres de l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Aucunement surpris, il s'attendait à une intervention du parrain au beau milieu de ses visionnages.

-_Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Demanda le vieil homme sans attendre.

-_Ils sont beaucoup plus doués que je ne le pensais_, avoua le tueur à gages après un silence d'une longue minute. _Surtout avec les fusils qu'ils utilisent._

-_Les fusils utilisés ? Que veux-tu dire ?_

-_Oui, les fusils utilisés_, précisa-t-il un peu suspicieux. _Le Barrett M82, le PTRS-41 et le M24 SWS._

A peine eut-il évoquer ces noms que le parrain poussa un profond soupir à la surprise du bébé. A en voir son visage déprimé, il semblait sur le point de se frapper la tête sur le bureau. Un acte qui ne correspondait clairement pas à un boss de la mafia. Surtout de la famille la plus puissante au monde.

Le bébé se demanda si son ami ne devrait pas arrêter la poursuite des Numbers pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Ou alors les piles interminables de papiers l'avaient plus atteint qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre des vacances un de ses jours ou prendre sa retraite.

-_Tu ne le savais pas ?_

-_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça_, grogna le vieil homme tout en dirigeant sa main vers l'une des feuilles de papier qui jonchaient son bureau.

-_Comme__nt__ ça ?_ Demanda le maudit avec un sourcil relevé, assez surpris de la réponse.

-_PTRD-41, FR-F2, M14, SR-25, MAS 36, HK PSG1, Hécate II, NTW 20, Gewachr 98, Tankagewehr M1918… pour ceux qui ont été recensé__s__ et ça ne concerne que les fusils de précision et les fusils antichar, mais il semblerait que je doi__ve__ en rajouter trois à cette liste, n'est-ce pas Reborn ?_

L'interpelé baissa son fédora sur ses orbes, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Bien sûr que cette information le surprenait, après tout, pour lui, ces mystérieux Numbers n'étaient que de simples enfants jouant dans la cour des grands. Jusqu'à présent, il se disait que la mission de les identifier serait simple et qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques jours pour la terminer. Seulement, pour la première fois de sa carrière, il réalisa qu'il lui faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour attraper ces sales « gamins ». Pas des jours ou des semaines, mais des mois s'il prenait en compte ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Et ce n'était que le duo des tempêtes ? Rien que d'assister à leurs monstrueuses démonstrations de talents suffisait à lui faire presque ravaler ses commentaires sur ce groupe. Il les avait clairement sous-estimés en termes de puissance brute.

La raison résidait dans leurs fusils anti-char et anti-matériel qu'ils utilisaient. N'importe quel sniper confirmé, et lui le premier, confirmera que tirer avec de telles armes sur des cibles humaines se révélait extrêmement compliqué car ces fusils n'étaient pas conçus à la base pour de la précision. Alors pour que 86 et 59 les utilisent de cette façon et ne manquent jamais leur cible comme ce qu'il venait de voir, le fit s'interroger sur les véritables capacités de ces nombres.

Rajouté au massacre laissé par les pluies, et bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais à voix haute, cette bande l'intriguait de plus en plus avec tout ce qu'il découvrait sur eux de jours en jours. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne pratiquement pas en avoir entendu parler durant toutes ces années… avant de réaliser quelque chose.

-_D'autres nombres ont été vu en dehors de 80, 98, 86 et 59 ? _Voulut savoir l'Arcobaleno en relevant la tête. _Parce que ces deux duos n'ont pas pu éliminer l'ensemble de la Spreco Famiglia à eux seuls._

-_Exactement_, lui répondit Nono tout en se massant les tempes, _mais je préfère que tu regardes les images que nous avons récupér__é__ et que __tu__ me dise__s__ ce que tu en pense__s__ après._

-_Très bien._

Timotéo jeta un rapide coup d'œil surpris au bébé sans pour autant poser la moindre question. A la place, il se contenta de secouer la tête. Trois secondes plus tard, le noir remplaça sa silhouette avant de lancer les autres vidéos avec un Reborn très attentif au moindre détail.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_-… 23 a fini par ne pas trouver un mot qui se finissait en « mi » et quand il a lancé la bombe, il a fait exploser ce qu'il restait du bâtiment_, rapporta 16 avec une légère note d'agacement comme si elle aurait souhaité continuer le jeu.

-_Ce n'est pas __de__ ma faute si ces imbéciles ne connaissent pas de mot qui se fini__t__ en « mi » et qu'ils ne savent pas obéir à un ordre d'un seigneur tel que moi !_ Se défendit son partenaire avec un petit ton hautain.

-_Faudrait déjà que ce seigneur arrête ses bouffonneries tout le temps et peut-être que les gens te prendront au sérieux._

-_Hé ! Je te permets pas !_

Tandis que le plus jeune duo commençait à se chamailler au travers des téléphones de Kyoko et de Takeshi, Tsuna laissa échapper un petit sourire. Il était content du bon déroulement des missions, mais surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait été blessé ou ait été affecté émotionnellement par l'éradication de la Famiglia au complet. En entendant les piques que se lançaient 23 et 16, il n'avait pas de problème à se faire de ce côté-là.

Pour le moment, les pluies, les tempêtes, les brumes, les soleils et les foudres avaient livré leur rapport. Le massacre dans le bunker des premiers fera comprendre aux mafieux du monde entier que personne n'échappe aux Numbers, même sous terre. Les seconds prouveront que qu'importe le type de fusil en main, ils atteindront toujours leurs cibles. Les troisièmes causeront plus de cauchemars qu'autre chose. Même s'ils étaient médecins, les quatrièmes restaient avant tout des tueurs à gages et des assassins et qu'un château ne leur faisait clairement pas peur. Et les cinquièmes, que des explosions arrivaient vite avec des bombes aux mèches allumées.

27 ricana doucement aux insultes des foudres alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec 95 qui ne savait si elle devait les arrêter en les grondant gentiment ou les laisser continuer tant leur dispute détendait les autres Numbers. Ceux-ci, pour la plupart, n'hésitèrent pas à placer des commentaires. Miu et Chrome étant les plus méchantes du groupe. Seuls les demi-nombres présents ne prirent pas la parole, préférant ne pas entrer dedans. Et heureusement pour eux que 69 ait raccroché peu après 43 sinon la situation se serait vite envenimée.

Néanmoins, cet échange, qui avait débuté entre les plus jeunes, se déplaça entre le nuage et la brume de Kyoko. Un spectacle assez quotidien pour les numéros et qui fit soupirer 95. Quand ce n'était pas Mukuro et Kyoya, leurs homologues féminins se chargeaient de leur faire. Ce qui tournait généralement en combat. Un évènement que les chefs ne souhaitaient pas avoir pour le moment.

De ce fait, le second boss des numéros les interrompit rapidement en portant ses orbes orangés sur les prochains à faire leur rapport.

-_18, 78_, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas de refus, arrêtant instantanément la dispute.

Après tout, personne ne voulait avoir un ciel de mauvaise humeur. Ce qui signifiait généralement des problèmes pour eux et le quartier aux alentours.

Avant de répondre, Miu se tourna le temps d'un instant vers son partenaire. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début des rapports, les paupières closes et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et redirigea son attention sur les leaders. Kyoya ne se chargea pas de l'explication et la laissa se débrouiller. Ce qui arrivait tout le temps dans le duo des nuages. Après tout, des deux, elle parlait légèrement plus.

L'adolescente se pinça les lèvres, une habitude lorsque les choses ne tournaient pas comme les nombres le souhaitaient. 27 plissa aussitôt les yeux et 95 haussa un sourcil, pas très rassurée de la suite. Pour que 78 tire une pareille tête, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de déplaisant pour les Numbers. Sauf que l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna ne lui signalait pas de gros problèmes. Alors quoi ?

-_On a réussi notre mission correctement, mais nous sommes tombés sur certains individus_, fit l'iris avec un soupir.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**78 observa calmement les cadavres de la Spreco Famiglia à ses pieds. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire à cette vue. Elle était assez contente de son nouveau poison. Au début, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une aussi belle réaction. Si pour ses précédentes expériences, les corps ne se décomposaient que peu, à présent, il ne restait plus que des amas de chaire sans forme distincte. A croire que rajouter plus d'acide faisait son effet. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête cette information pour la rapporter à 87. Ainsi, elles pourront le comparer à ceux déjà existant et ceux en attente.**_

_**Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que 18 se tenait non loin d'elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et adossé à l'encadrement d'une porte, il porta ses orbes violets sur ses propres victimes et celles de sa partenaire. A l'inverse de celles de cette dernière, les défunts présentaient des marques de strangulation pour certains tandis que pour plusieurs, de profondes entailles les déchiraient et quelques-uns avaient le crâne explosé contre le sol ou un mur. Au moins, aucun ne se relèvera. Surtout que nul nombre ne laissait une seule personne vivante dans une mission d'une telle ampleur.**_

_**Qui venait de se terminer avec l'élimination du dernier membre des Spreco. Maintenant, la base de la Famiglia à l'Est de Palerme en Sicile, était nettoyée de fond en comble et avait gagné une floppée de cadavre en plus. De quoi faire hurler la femme de ménage le lendemain matin.**_

_**-Tous sont morts, mais des individus imprévus sont de la partie, remarqua soudainement 18 sans changer de ton.**_

_**Interrompu dans ses pensées, 78 haussa un sourcil, assez étonnée. Elle ne possédait pas la même capacité de détection que son partenaire, mais elle lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Alors, si des nouveaux êtres arrivaient, de nouveaux êtres arrivaient.**_

_**-Qui ? Voulut-elle savoir en faisant tourner un shuriken dans une main.**_

_**Les yeux de son compagnon se posèrent sur elle le temps d'un instant. Durant la seconde, elle y lut une certaine excitation accompagnée d'une fraction de son intention de tuer. Les signes indiquant clairement qu'il s'agissait de puissants adversaires. Ce qui suffisait comme répon**__**se**__** pour l'adolescente et qui lui fit esquisser un plus grand sourire.**_

_**Dans la bande, il était généralement préférable que le duo des nuages ne tombe jamais sur ce genre de surprises. Ils les adoraient et cela se finissait tout le temps par des dégâts et des morts supplémentaires. Dommage pour leurs ciels qui avaient du mal à les gérer dans ces moments.**_

_**Moins de trois minutes plus tard, deux hommes jaillirent suivit d'un groupe de mafieux faisant office de garde du corps dans la pièce – le bureau principal. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans son champ de vision, 78 haussa les sourcils sous la surprise avant de se tourner vers 18. Celui-ci ne quitta pas des yeux les nouveaux arrivants, bien qu'il échangeât un rapide regard avec elle. Et au vu de la lueur qui illuminait ses orbes, il souriait sous son masque. Une chose sur laquelle elle le rejoint. Sauf que comparé à lui, tout le monde voyait son sourire.**_

_**Après tout, ils avaient de quoi être heureux. Leurs invités non invités, eux qui venaient de franchir le seuil de la porte à l'avant du groupe, se révélaient être les gardiens des nuages et de la tempête du Vongola Nono. Visconti et Coyote. Juste deux des personnes qui leur courraient après et qui cherchaient inlassablement leurs identités. Enfin, après cinq ans, ils commençaient plutôt à perdre patience d'après les rapports de 43.**_

_**Le premier, Visconti, gardien des nuages et celui dont le duo connaissait le plus d'informations, écarquilla légèrement ses yeux bleus en les apercevant. Puis, en moins d'une seconde, il retrouva un visage sans expression. Le seul détail qui dévoilait sa surprise de tomber sur des numéros fut les tremblements presque imperceptibles de ses mains pendan**__**t **__**qu'il les portaient à ses armes accrochées à sa ceinture. Ses orbes brillèrent d'une certaine excitation qui enjoua la jeune femme. Quoi de mieux pour un combat qu'un adversaire prêt à se battre.**_

_**Comme tout gardien qui se respectait dans le monde de la mafia, il portait un costume noir avec une cravate de même teinte et une chemise violette. Sur ses cheveux blanchissants reposait une paire de lunette de soleil. A sa taille, sous sa veste était accroché trois clous de différentes longueurs.**_

_**Même si Visconti se trouvait être son ennemi, 78 aimait assez bien le vieil homme. Elle et 18 le respectait grandement, bien que son partenaire ne l'avoue jamais à haute voix, pour son travail dans le domaine de la torture physique et mental. Plus qu'à voir ce qu'il valait en vrai.**_

_**Le deuxième se révélait être Coyote, le gardien de la tempête et bras droit du Vongola Nono. Et accessoirement, le grand-père de 59. Un lien de famille qui ne faisait plus tant rire qu'au début. Pour sa part, ses habits étaient exactement les mêmes que son camarade sauf que sa chemise avait la couleur rouge. Deux pistolets dépassaient de leurs étuis à ses hanches. Ses cheveux naturellement argentés encadraient son visage marqué par de profondes rides. Si la tueuse à gages ne se trompait pas, il portait des lunettes pour lire comme son petit-fils, accentuant la ressemblance entre les deux.**_

_**La réaction du vieil homme ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, d'un rapide geste, il dégaina ses armes à feu et les pointa en directions des numéros. Les mafieux accompagnant les gardiens le rejoignirent moins d'une seconde plus tard tandis que le nuage sortit ses clous d'une main. Aussitôt, la tension régna entre les groupes dont les Numbers s'en moquaient plutôt, préférant regarder leurs opposants se tend**__**re**__** violemment.**_

_**Néanmoins, 18 ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'une menotte et de la faire tourner sur un doigt. Pourtant, il ne se détacha pas de l'encadrement de la porte. 78 savait très bien qu'il attendait que les Vongola l'attaquent en premier, comme cela, il aura une raison justifiée de les affronter. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas pour consigne de livrer un combat contre la palourde. Seulement d'éliminer les membres de la Spreco Famiglia. Et aucun des numéros – même 18, 69, 96 et 78 – ne désobéissaient à un ordre de 27. Simple mesure de précaution.**_

_**L'adolescente de son côté, continua de jouer nonchalamment avec l'un de ses shurikens pendant qu'elle observait les gardiens. Son sourire se fit plus prononc**__**é**__** lorsque Coyote prit finalement la parole après une longue minute.**_

_**-18 et 78… je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur le duo des nuages…**_

_**-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il nous a bien reconnu le vieux schnoque ! Ricana la jeune femme sans prendre en compte le reste de sa phrase. Enfin, vous arrivez un peu tard pour ces pauvres gars.**_

_**Tout en se moquant des mafieux décédés, elle toucha du bout de sa botte les amas de chaire de l'une de ses victimes. La pâleur sur leurs visages la fit glousser alors qu'ils reportèrent leurs orbes sur elle. A présent, seule la colère s'y lisait, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant échanger un regard avec son partenaire qui haussa un sourcil.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que Visconti prenne la parole à son tour.**_

_**-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?**_

_**Contrairement à ce que pensait les numéros, il ne semblait nullement affect**__**é**__** par les cadavres rédui**__**ts**__** à l'état de bouillie ou ceux dont le crâne avait été explos**__**é**__** comme le démontrait sa voix avec un détachement tel que 78 perdit son sourire le temps d'une seconde. Maintenant, le gardien des nuages Vongola ne l'amusait plus. Il ne s'étonnait pas des corps ou autre et la jeune femme détestait que son travail ne suscite aucune réaction. De même pour 18 qui s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte pour se poser près de sa camarade.**_

_**A cet instant, toutes les personnes présentes se tendirent, s'attendant à ce que le tueur à gages réduise soudainement la distance entre eux et qu'il les attaque, toutes armes dehors. De ce fait, durant le silence planant où seuls ses pas résonnaient dans le bureau, tous les regards ne le lâchèrent à aucun moment. Cependant, à leur soulagement et étonnement, il ne fit rien de tel.**_

_**-Ordres du big boss, finit par répondre l'empoisonneuse en retrouvant son sourire.**_

_**Sa réponse surprit plus parce qu'aucun ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole que par son contenu. En revanche, deux individus attrapèrent ces mots. Coyote se renfrogna et Visconti plissa les yeux.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que…, commença la tempête.**_

_**Nul nombre ne se concentra sur la suite en raison qu'une autre voix **__**qui se fit**__** entendre, mais seulement d'eux. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien et qui transmettait les ordres de leur boss. Et qui livra le message suivant :**_

_**« Les loups ont gagné cette partie, il est maintenant temps que les pièces numérotées abattent leurs dernières cartes dans l'ordre de la victoire. »**_

_**Un message si simple pour eux et eux seuls. Que personne d'autre ne connaissait la signification particulière. Et qui provoqua le ricanement de la part de 78. Son partenaire se contenta de ranger sa menotte, déçu de ne pas avoir pu se battre contre les Vongola. Leurs gestes intriguèrent les invités non-invités qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. L'iris ne pouvait que comprendre leur questionnement, après tout, ils n'avaient pas entendu la voix de leur cher ami ingénieur.**_

_**Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à 18 et avec un hochement de tête de sa part, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers ses adversaires. Cette fois-ci, un sourire narquois illuminait son visage, de quoi énerver plus d'une personne. Surtout que son compagnon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, complètement non inquiété par les armes pointées dans leur direction.**_

_**-Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil gardien Vongola, rigola la fleur. Vous pensez sérieusement nous attraper ? Avec vos articulations douloureuses et vos os fragiles, abandonnez ! Vous allez mourir avant même de nous effleurer papis !**_

_**Avant que quiconque n'ait pu répliquer ou faire le moindre geste et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, 18 et 78 se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre derrière eux et la firent éclater d'un rapide coup de pied. Les éclats de verre ne les dérangèrent nullement alors qu'ils sautèrent à travers et disparaissaient dans les ténèbres, laissant derrière eux un groupe de mafieux avec encore plus de questions que de réponses.**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Dès qu'elle eut fini son rapport, Miu s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Hayato non loin. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil lorsque ses orbes rouges croisèrent ceux violets de l'adolescente dont un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-_N'empêche 59, ton grand-père est très sympathique._

-_Je ne sais pas si tu peux trouver quelqu'un sympathique quand il manque de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux._

Son visage se renfrogna à ses mots tandis que 78 rigolait doucement. Les réactions des autres numéros ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps. Ryohei lança un « extrême » un peu trop fort, Hana lui envoya un regard noir, Takeshi lança un commentaire à Kyoya avec un sourire, ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, Chrome gloussa dans son coin, Aki échangea quelques mots avec 16 et 23, Haru haussa un sourcil, Kyoko poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et Tsuna sourit à cette scène.

Soudain, son téléphone en veille depuis la fin de l'appel de 43 pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse prendre, vibra. Un froncement de sourcils le prit tandis qu'il attrapait l'appareil dans sa poche. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'attendait pas d'autres informations de la part de son espion, surtout que s'il en avait, il l'appellerait directement, et son Hyper Intuition ne lui signalait aucun mouvement de la part des Vongola. Alors qui ?

Dès l'instant où ses orbes orange se posèrent sur le numéro non inconnu de lui, il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il ouvre le nouveau message. Si Lui le contactait, c'était vraiment une urgence, ce que 27 ne pouvait clairement pas ignorer.

Et à peine les mots inscrits sur l'écran s'inscrivaient dans son esprit, il se retint de lâcher une grimace sur le coup. Comme il s'en doutait, les choses allaient s'accélérer, mais pas qu'ILS se mettent aussi vite en mouvement. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Oh que non…

Sans remarquer l'état d'esprit de son partenaire puisque ce dernier ne laissa rien transparaître derrière un visage vide d'émotion, 95 se tourna vers lui. Un certain détail venait de lui revenir en mémoire et seul Tsuna avait la réponse à sa question. Et ce détail avait d'autant plus d'importance avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-_Mais au final, Tsu-kun, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui est le tuteur de l'imbécile._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-_Et les brumes ? Qu'ont fait 69 et 96 ?_

-_Ils se sont chargés de Marcelo Spreco et tous les hauts chefs de la Famiglia_, révéla Nono après une longue minute de silence. _Et le résultat est assez horrible même pour moi._

-_Mais encore ?_ Réclama le bébé.

Au cours de ses longues années en tant que tueur à gages, Reborn en avait vu des scènes de meurtres, au-delà de toute imagination possible et à faire retourner l'estomac aux plus costauds. Et Timotéo aussi. Mais alors, pour que le parrain de la plus puissante famille mafieuse qui avait vu les cadavres de ses trois fils trouve ces meurtres horribles, il se devait de connaitre les détails. Surtout avec sa mission de poursuivre les Numbers et de découvrir leurs identités.

Avec un autre soupir, le vieil homme ramassa une autre feuille, cette fois-ci plus près de lui, sur son bureau et commença à y relever les points les plus importants.

-_Les victimes sont Marcelo Spreco, parrain de la Spreco Famiglia ; son épouse, Gabriella Spreco ; Cosmo Spreco, le neveu de Marcelo et le fils d'Alberto Spreco mort durant l'attaque des tempêtes et pour finir, Bruno Spreco, le jumeau de Gabriella qui prit le nom de famille de son beau-frère après le mariage de sa sœur. Quatre des cinq dirigeants de la Spreco Famiglia, le dernier étant Alberto._

_» Le premier est Cosmo. Il a été retrouver dans le jardin du manoir, à moitié enterr__é__ dans le sol. Une fois sorti à l'air libre, il a été not__é__ que son estomac avait été ouvert. Tous ses organes internes avaient disparu pour être remplacés par des cailloux et __ce __qui semblai__t__ être des anémones et des cartes à jouer, toutes représentant un joker avec écrit dessus « __**Jouons à cache-cache**__ ». Valentino a aussi précisé en me livrant le rapport__,__ que Cosmo avait été éventr__é__ et dépec__é__ vivant._

_» La deuxième est Gabriella. Son corps fut retrouvé dans le hall d'entrée. Seulement vêtu__e__ des haillons de sa robe de soirée, elle pendait par les mains et les pieds au lustre. Eventrée comme Cosmo, ses organes s'étaient répandus au sol pendant que d'autres restaient accrochés au cadavre. Par contre, sa tête se trouvait non loin, sur un meuble en marbre à la place d'un vase._

_» Le troisième retrouvé est Bruno dans le couloir menant au bureau de Marcelo. Il semblerait que 96 et 69 aient trouvé amusant de le démembrer vivant avant de le découper en morceaux pour en faire un puzzle. Les agents sur place ont comptabilisé près de trois mille pièces._

_» Quant à Marcelo, Croquant a pu affirmer avec certitude grâce aux particules de flammes dans l'air qu'il a été victime d'une puissante illusion qui dépassait clairement celles de mon gardien. Marcelo s'est… automutilé avant de se donner la mort. Personne ne sait encore ce qu'il a subi, mais il a arraché petit bout par petit bout la peau de son visage et une grande partie de ses bras et de son torse. Au point que son crâne était presque entièrement visible. Pour au final, s'arracher le cœur lui-même_, conclut Nono en reposant le rapport. _Et en plus, ces brumes ont aussi éliminé l'ensemble des personnes présentes avec leurs illusions, provoquant des crises cardiaques. De quoi remplir un cimetière tout entier… alors ? Qu'en penses-tu Reborn ?_

Ce dernier se tut l'espace de quelques minutes, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Certes, il en avait vu des scènes de crimes, certaines dépassait largement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ces meurtres brutaux et cruels l'interpelaient. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière autant de violence gratuite de la part de deux brumes.

Pour la première fois, il rencontrait des utilisateurs d'illusions qui tuaient autrement que par leurs flammes. De manière physique. Bien qu'il existât ce que beaucoup appelaient « les illusionnistes de combat », ils étaient extrêmement rares. Pourtant, 96 et 69 pouvaient rentrer dans cette catégorie facilement. Surtout avec ce qu'il avait lu dans leurs fiches. Si l'Arcobaleno de la brume, Viper, voyait leurs « chef-d'œuvre », il/elle trouverait leur façon de faire honteuse et scandaleuse pour des illusionnistes.

Néanmoins, pour ces crimes, il semblait au meilleur tueur à gages au monde qu'ils aient un sens caché. Mais lequel ? Un homme fut retrouvé à moitié enterré et sans aucun organe, le second en plusieurs morceaux, le troisième, victime d'une puissante illusion et la dernière, pendue à un lustre. De quoi faire des cauchemars un long moment. Dans un coin de sa tête, il savait que la découverte des corps devait amuser grandement les numéros…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un micro millimètre lorsque cette pensée atteint son cerveau. Evidemment qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sentir que quelque chose se tramait, car ces crimes et la violence ne laissaient présager qu'une chose. Et qui dégoûtait Reborn rien que d'y penser.

**Ils jouaient.**

Pour eux, 69 et 96… non… pour tous les Numbers, le fait de tuer de sang-froid un être-vivant, mais en plus de le torturer avant se révélait être un simple jeu comme ils l'avaient si bien démontré avec la disposition des corps.

-_Ces gamins sont complètement fous_, finit par dire l'Arcobaleno. _Et les jeux qu'ils proposent n'en sont que plus morbides, entre les puzzles taille humaine, le docteur Maboule, les cache-cache, les expériences, la pinata et le tic-tac boom, je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Le silence se fit dans la pièce à peine la question fut-elle posée par Kyoko dont le regard ambré ne quitta à aucun moment son partenaire. Aussitôt, des yeux rouges, violets, bleus, jaunes et indigo se posèrent en moins d'une seconde sur le leader des Numbers qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position. De l'autre côté des appareils électroniques, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Et pour accompagner le tout, la température baissa de plusieurs degrés avec la tension installée.

Pourtant, Tsuna ne s'occupa nullement de leurs réactions, ses orbes toujours fixés sur le message affiché sur son écran de téléphone que venait de lui envoyer une certaine personne. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tant par la question que par l'information reçue. Surtout que son Hyper Intuition lui signala que les problèmes commençaient dès maintenant. De quoi choper encore des maux de crâne dans les jours prochains.

-_On va devoir faire attention à nos faits et gestes encore plus que d'habitude pour ne pas tomber entre les mailles __du __tuteur __de__ l'imbécile_, expliqua calmement 27 avant de se taire le temps de quelques instants pour fixer un à un ses camarades dans les yeux. _Après tout, Reborn déteste perdre._

_._

« **ILS bougent** »

* * *

_Je sens que cette dernière phrase va suscité beaucoup de questions et une forte envie de la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est actuellement en cours d'écriture ! Dîtes-moi en review toutes vos théories sur l'identité de ces fameuses personnes ! ;-)_

_En tout cas, il ne manque plus beaucoup de Numbers avant qu'ils ne soient tous présents à Namimori !_

_Pour ce qui est des armes qu'utilisent 59 et 86, je ne suis pas une flemmarde, mais comme il y en a beaucoup (vraiment trop...) et que vous avez eu droit à presque toutes les info sur trois d'entre elles (je vous invite, si vous êtes intéressés, à vous rendre sur leur page Wikipédia pour plus de renseignements) Wikipédia est un très bon ami à ce sujet !_

_Ah ! Aussi, j'ai changé le rated de cette histoire (de T à M) en raisons des scènes violentes dans ce chapitres (et ce n'est pas fini) Et j'ai prévenu ! Certaines scènes sont plutôt violentes !_

_Bon ! Puisque je n'ai plus rien à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Des arrivées tonitruantes 3

_Bonsoir ! (ce n'est pas le soir, mais bon !) Je suis vivante (wouha ! Meilleure entrée en matière en cette pandémie ^-^') Mais j'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien en ces périodes troubles._

_Bref ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! (je crois qu'il était attendu vu la fin du précédent ^-^') Et on va dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire..._

_Sinon, comme toujours (parce que c'est vous qui faîtes vivre cette histoire), merci à_ **AkiHime20**, **Akira Di**, **Alfader**, **Amnesia Riku**, **Anekonee**, **AriadXXDarknessXX**, **Barukku Iris**, **BloodyDarkNaruto**, **Darkemeraud**, **Eien Moon**, **Farlouch**, **Gol-D Lymne**, **Heyli13**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **Lexi727**, **Liske**, **Loupdecrystale**, **M. Mi**, **Pandadoudoucornu**, **Rydia16**, **Sillis**, **SkySora-R27**, **Syt the Evil Angel**, **Thunder-Death**, **Tyallen**, **Wolfly2494**, **agathe. ch**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **ame197**, **angelusjedusor**, **arieslucie46**, **cedzoualiko**, **estallias**, **fanonyme**, **hadrian phantomhive**, **hotaru98**, **katakumime**, **keina1808**, **kyokousami**, **lilylys**, **mahon5971**, **manitousupreme**, **morgane-97**, **mukutsuna93**, **neko-chan200**, **raphael. dubois20**, **rokamostafa232**, **tahury**, **terino**, **yaoi-chan-poowa**, **zorchide**, **0kam1ryuu**, **Alynoe**, **Amber Woods**, **Audragon**, **BloodyUsagi89**, **Deponia**, **Hebihime**, **Katherine Tiger**, **Kinitori Natsumi**, **Kyara17**, **Lecfan**, **Mai96**, **Mlo78**, **Oriona Blek**, **Shin no panda**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **Tsukyo-chan**, **Tyallen**, **YumeBaka**, **Zeaphir**, **anastasia172**, **ao no oni**, **garodorian**, **isidris-shiro**, **jilie084**, **kedy ichyo**, **llyphos**, **marjo1607**, **maya9231**, **misa2**, **morgane-97**, **nora-net'luna**, **silkie 19**, **tamarahc** _et_ **terino** _pour suivre et favoriser cette histoire ! Merci !_

_Un gros merci aussi à _**Heyli13**, **alyss au pays de l'abyss**, **Hebihime**, **Hydrabell-chou**, **tahury**, **Rydia16**, **silkie 19** _et_ **Amber Woods** _pour leur review !_

_Et un gros merci à _**llyphos **_pour sa correction ! *^*_

_Et comme je n'ai plus rien à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas (dommage...)_

_._

_._

_Mais avant de partir, le petit mémo qui ne fait pas de mal !_

_27 : Tsuna_

_95 : Kyoko_

_86 : Haru_

_87 : Hana_

_33 : Ryohei_

_80 : Takeshi_

_98 : Aki_

_96 : Nagi/Chrome_

_18 : Kyoya_

_59 : Hayato_

_78 : Miu_

* * *

Parler : japonais

_Parler_ : langues étrangères

**Parler **: mots importants

Chapitre 6

Des arrivées tonitruantes (3)

A un endroit indéterminé en Italie où la neige recouvrait l'intégralité du paysage environnant et où le temps semblait suspendu pour les spectateurs et les acteurs, quatre silhouettes sombres qui se tenaient en cercle, se découpaient distinctement du blanc les entourant. Une plus petite les accompagnait. En temps normal, la simple vue de tels individus suffisait à faire trembler les plus courageux des mafieux. Même le Vongola Nono, l'homme le plus influent et l'un des plus puissants au monde n'était pas à l'aise en leur présence. Et pourtant, si tous s'éloignaient le plus loin possible d'eux, notamment durant ces moments, une personne se dissimulait parmi la neige et les branchages des arbres, à une bonne distance d'environ cinquante de mètres. Nullement effrayé, il n'émit aucun mouvement pour fuir ou autre. A la place, il se contenta de fixer ceux dont il avait pour mission de garder à l'œil.

Bien que le froid lui morde les extrémités visibles de son corps, nul tremblement ne le prit et ni souffle ne s'échappa. Comme il l'avait si bien appris quelques années plus tôt, il contrôlait à la perfection chaque muscle, chaque poil, chaque goutte de sueur, chaque respiration, chaque battement de son cœur, la moindre parcelle de sa peau. De ce fait, même ceux ayant la capacité de distinguer les présences les mieux dissimulées tels que 18, 78 ou encore Visconti ne pouvaient ressentir celui encore caché. Alors les observés ne sauront pas qu'il les regardait tranquillement.

Un véritable soulagement, sachant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui feront s'ils découvraient que quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, les espionnait. Sûrement quelque chose comme de la torture s'ils ne le tuaient pas avant. En tout cas, il ne leur échappera pas indemne.

Seulement, plus que de se faire attraper, il s'inquiétait plutôt de l'inactivité du groupe depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Il savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il les suivait quotidiennement depuis cinq ans. Alors, que ces individus qui effrayaient tant les mafieux du simple homme de main au patron de Famiglia ne bougent pas de leur cachette pendant autant de temps avait plus tendance à lui faire penser que quelque chose se préparait à l'abri des regards.

Les voir ainsi, en plein milieu d'une clairière et surtout, n'étant que les cinq plus forts de la bande, indiquait clairement à ses yeux qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à repartir à la chasse de certains individus en particulier. De quoi ne pas rassurer l'ensemble du monde souterrain. Et lui le premier.

Soudain, l'être le plus petit bougea de sa position. Aussitôt, les orbes de celui dissimulé se plissèrent dangereusement et ses muscles se tendirent violemment, prêt à répliquer si jamais l'un d'entre eux se précipitait sur lui.

Après avoir passé cinq années à les observer – et quand il ne le faisait pas, il parcourait le monde, accomplissant les missions que ses boss lui ordonnaient – il savait mieux que quiconque comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Bien qu'il souhaitât plutôt éviter un combat contre les individus sombres. Sa santé mentale et physique, de même que sa vie, étaient de mises.

Néanmoins, à son soulagement, aucun mouvement ne fut émis dans sa direction et le plus petit se contenta de se tourner vers l'un de ses camarades. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas de position. Seuls ses muscles se détendirent progressivement tandis que ses yeux restaient en alerte au moindre signe de leurs parts.

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger. Voyant que ceux observés n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence et qu'il n'avait pas encore informé ses supérieurs de leur récente activité, d'un geste lent et mesuré, il sortit avec précaution son téléphone de sa poche. Un petit appareil indétectable des réseaux les plus poussés au monde tels que la NASA ou les Vongola, et que chaque membre de la bande utilisait.

Tapant rapidement sur le clavier du téléphone, il ne lâcha à aucun moment ses cibles au loin. Tant qu'il se trouvait dans la même zone qu'Eux, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pour faire au plus rapide sachant qu'il n'avait guère le temps, il n'envoya son message qu'à 27. Il savait que lui et 95 comprendront et pourront réagir en conséquence, même s'il savait que cette nouvelle ne leur plaira pas vraiment.

Avec un dernier regard aux cinq ombres devant lui, notamment la plus petite, le dernier des Numbers encore inconnu des services des Vongola, poussa un soupir silencieux avant de ranger son téléphone. Et comme le reste de la bande, il disparut dans les ténèbres les plus noires sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage.

.

_Numéro : ?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dès que le nom du meilleur tueur à gages et Arcobaleno du soleil parvint aux oreilles des numéros, le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Chacun porta ses orbes brillants sur leur chef qui releva tranquillement les siens de l'écran de son appareil électronique. Bleu, rouge, violet, indigo, jaune et orange le fixaient. Et tous s'allumèrent d'une haine sourde.

Comparé à ses coéquipiers, 27 avait pu se faire à l'idée que Reborn – l'un des seuls individus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait croiser ou voir à Namimori – puisse être le tuteur de son frère jumeau. Celui qui fera d'Ieyasu le prochain parrain Vongola. En soit, rien de bon en prévision.

Seulement, les autres venaient à peine de le découvrir et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Takeshi semblait sur le point de découper tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Les doigts d'Hayato se contractèrent violemment et menacèrent d'attraper ses pistolets cachés à sa taille. Aki perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage. Le sourire qu'arborait Miu en tout temps disparut et ses mains se refermèrent sur deux shurikens. Ryohei serra tant ses poings que ses jointures ne tardèrent pas à devenir blanches. Hana ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ceux de Kyoya s'aiguisèrent alors qu'il faisait tourner une menotte sur l'un de ses doigts. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, une seconde la rejoint puis une troisième. Chrome blêmit considérablement et rompit, le temps d'un instant, sa connexion mentale avec Mukuro.

De l'autre côté des téléphones, plus aucun bruit ne parvenait. Seuls les souffles coupés de Shoichi et Spanner, le halètement de 16 et le grognement de 23 confirmaient qu'ils avaient aussi reçu la nouvelle.

Si eux montraient bien la haine qu'ils portaient au bébé, Kyoko fut la pire d'entre tous. Très lentement, elle se tourna vers son coéquipier ciel. Plus aucune autre lueur que celle de la colère brûlait dans ses orbes ambrés. Toutefois, cette teinte tourna très vite pour une couleur beaucoup plus sombre. Tel le couché de soleil se transformant en nuit. A la seule différence que nulle étoile ne les éclairait.

-_Re… Reborn ?_ Répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui dégoulinait de tant de haine que la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés.

D'étranges marques noires commençaient à apparaître au bout de ses ongles avant de remonter le long de ses doigts. Un fort sentiment de danger se dégagea d'elle pendant que les sortes de tatouages se mirent à former des flammes. Il ne manquait plus que deux détails et tous pouvaient affirmer qu'ils l'avaient perdu.

Aussitôt, les Numbers sautèrent sur leurs pieds, toutes leurs armes sorties et pointées sur 95 bien que celle-ci s'en moque royalement, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire. L'épée en bois de 98 et le shinai de 80 se changèrent en katana à lames tranchantes. De leurs mains libres, le duo attrapa ses poignards pour elle et ses petites épées pour lui. 96 fit apparaître deux de ses six couteaux. D'un simple mouvement de poignet, 59 et 86 dégainèrent deux pistolets chacun. 33 et 87 placèrent leurs poings devant eux tandis qu'ils les allumaient de leurs flammes. 78, ses shurikens déjà en main, les fit tourner sur ses doigts, prête à les lancer. Et 18 arrêta ses menottes dans leur tour.

Spanner, Shoichi, 16 et 23 gardèrent le silence de leur côté. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un des numéros dérapait au point que les autres se mettent en garde face à lui, mais sûrement la première fois avec l'un des ciels. Dans ce genre de situation, il fallait plutôt se taire pour ne pas créer plus de problèmes.

Contrairement au reste des membres de la bande qui réagirent instinctivement – ils gardaient de mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois que Kyoko perdit son sang-froid – 27 ne bougea pas de sa position. Toujours assis en tailleur avec son coude gauche posé sur son genou et sa tête reposant dans sa paume, il ne quitta aucunement sa coéquipière du regard. Son téléphone se trouvant encore dans son autre main affichait le message de celui posté en Italie. Rien dans sa position corporelle ne laissait présager qu'il puisse être alarmé par l'état de 95.

Lentement, le chef des Numbers déposa l'appareil électronique par terre avant de relever légèrement la tête de sa main. A l'horreur des autres numéros, la même teinte sombre que celle qui prenait Kyoko envahit les orbes de 27. A la seule différence que cette couleur ne se propagea pas de sa pupille, mais depuis le coin de l'œil et se répandit beaucoup moins vite que les marques du deuxième leader du groupe.

Les Numbers présents se tendirent immédiatement. 27 le remarqua, pourtant, il ne fit rien pour les calmer ou les rassurer. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait que leurs boss usent de cette capacité, si sa compagne laissait éclater sa fureur, il savait aussi de source sûre qu'il devait utiliser le reste de ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir répliquer. Chose qu'il n'aimait pas.

De plus, que 95 s'énerve autant ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Si jamais il se retrouvait contraint à user de la force brute, Reborn le ressentirait. Ce que tous voulaient absolument éviter. Néanmoins, il comprenait très bien les raisons de son explosion. Lui aussi dû se retenir du mieux qu'il put lorsqu'il le vit la première fois. Et de tous, Kyoko était l'une de ceux qui gardaient le plus de rancœur. En même temps…

Ne voulant pas penser à un temps désormais révolu, Tsuna bougea finalement, de quoi alerter encore plus ses camarades qui gardaient un œil sur lui et sur sa partenaire au cas où si l'un des deux faisait le moindre mouvement qui puisse conduire à un affrontement. Le chef de la bande poussa un soupir avant de faire danser ses flammes à la couleur si peu conventionnelle. Heureusement pour eux qu'il avait installé une barrière – créée par les ingénieurs – autour de la pièce pour éviter que quiconque ne détecte leurs pouvoirs…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Le lendemain,_

Tandis que Nana sifflotait joyeusement tout en préparant le déjeuner, Reborn sirotait tranquillement un expresso. Un léger sourire ne tarda pas à se glisser sur ses lèvres. Même s'il ne le dira jamais à haute voix, le café au manoir Vongola – et il pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs au monde – venait de se faire détrôner, et de loin, par celui de la mère au foyer. Après avoir simplement bu une gorgée – cette arôme sublime glissait sur ses papilles – n'importe quel individu aussi accro à cette boisson que l'Arcobaleno du soleil serait de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Rajouté à cela le calme de la pièce en raison de la non-présence d'Ieyasu.

En ce dimanche matin, le maudit l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre et pour en sortir, le jumeau devait craquer la sécurité de sa porte qui comprenait plusieurs digicodes, des serrures etc… avant que la bombe dans la pièce n'explose à midi. Et d'après les insultes qu'il parvenait à entendre, le plus jeune Sawada ne s'en sortait pas.

Toutefois, même avec cet exquis expresso et l'absence de son élève, la gaieté du bébé s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait appris la veille au sujet de quelques numéros. Il retint une grimace qui menaçait d'effacer son sourire tout en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissaient au début. Et ce simple fait se résumait aux duos composant la célèbre équipe des Numbers. Ou du moins, leurs monstrueuses compétences.

**Les tempêtes, 86 et 59**. Avant hier, le maudit ne savait pas que d'autres personnes – hormis lui évidemment – avaient développé la capacité de détecter toute forme de vie sur une large zone – comme le prouvait les tirs à travers les murs – en plus d'un savoir presque parfait quant à l'utilisation des fusils anti-matériels pour de la précision. Des armes clairement pas adaptées pour ce genre d'exercices et qui pourtant, dans les mains de ces deux snipers de haut niveau – le tueur à gages devait bien le reconnaître – semblaient avoir été créées pour. Rajouté à ce fait, la composition inédite des balles dont il avait enfin vu les effets à travers les vidéos.

**Les pluies, 80 et 98**. Le bain de sang laissé derrière eux évoquait une certaine maîtrise de l'anatomie humaine. D'après les rapports envoyés un peu plus tôt par Nono, les corps avaient été parfaitement coupés en morceaux égaux et certains organes en particulier n'avaient pas été touchés par les lames. Squalo, venu aussi observer les victimes du duo, admit – avec une très large collection d'insultes – qu'une telle précision frôlait autant le génie que la psychopathie et le sadisme. Et la scène présentée à Reborn ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec ses propos.

**Les soleils, 33 et 87**. En termes de destruction massive rapide et sur une large zone, ce duo battait clairement les autres de la bande et tous les assassins et les tueurs à gages à la connaissance de l'Arcobaleno. Un seul coup de poing de 33 suffit à détruire un quart du château des Somaro et le poison émit par 87 élimina presque l'ensemble des mafieux sur place en moins de cinq minutes. Et d'après Nono, il resterait des particules dans l'air si bien qu'aucun des membres de la palourde n'avait encore pu s'y rendre. En plus de la structure qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

**Les foudres, 23 et 16**. En dépit d'être ceux qui allaient le moins au combat au corps à corps de la bande, ils restaient quand même des dangers avec des bombes entre les mains. Le jeu auquel ils avaient joué avec les membres de la Spreco Famiglia montrait un certain côté enfantin mélangé avec du sadisme de voir leurs adversaires souffrir. Leurs bombes d'origine artisanales avaient été d'une efficacité redoutable au point que si le duo n'avait pas joué avec les mafieux, la planque n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques minutes.

**Les nuages, 18 et 78**. Les dires de Coyote et de Visconti révélaient deux mordus des combats plutôt calmes et non comme des individus cherchant sans cesse les affrontements. Une surprise qui aurait pu l'être s'il n'y avait pas eu les cadavres de leurs victimes. Ceux-ci résumaient parfaitement la violence dont les deux faisaient preuve. La puissance avec laquelle 18 avait explosé les crânes démontrait une force physique importante que tous les mafieux n'avaient pas. Quant au poison utilisé par 78, les scientifiques Vongola débattaient encore sur sa composition.

**Les brumes, 96 et 69**. Si un mot pouvait les définir, le bébé les traiterait de « sadiques » ou de « fous ». Les descriptions des cadavres de leurs victimes suffisaient pour qu'il sache à quel genre d'individus il allait avoir affaire. Et pas des plus joyeux. Cependant, outre leur violente cruauté, il continuait de s'interroger sur le choix de déguisement de 96 et sûrement de 69 aussi. Elena et (peut-être) Daemon, deux gardiens de la brume et considérés comme les plus puissants illusionnistes à leur époque. Alors si ces imposteurs se révélaient aussi forts que les sources Vongola le disaient, même Viper, l'Arcobaleno de la brume et le/la meilleur/e illusionniste, aurait du mal contre le duo.

Quant **aux ciels, 27 et 95**. Aucun signe d'eux nulle part. Les Vongola n'avaient pas trouvé de traces d'eux où que ce soit. Ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Reborn avec ce qu'il savait sur eux. Le contraire, en revanche, l'aurait surpris.

Mais une intervention aussi massive de presque tous les Numbers ne lui disait rien de bon. Comme… comme si 27 et 95 voulaient faire passer un message au monde entier. Du style, qu'importe qui étaient sur leur chemin, de leur importance, de leur nombre ou d'où ils se trouvaient dans le monde, personne ne pourra leur échapper.

Et sur ce point-là, le maudit leur accordait sans problème qu'à présent tous ceux qui ne les prenaient pas encore au sérieux ne les sous-estimeront plus. Sauf peut-être l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Certes, il avait eu droit en avant-première à une démonstration des plus impressionnantes, cependant, pour lui, cette bande qui faisait trembler jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du monde souterrain resteront des gamins jouant dans la cour des grands.

En revanche, s'il ne les considérait pas comme de véritables professionnels, il reconnaissait qu'ils représentaient une véritable menace pour l'ensemble des mondes. Souterrain ou non. Et évidemment, qui devait se charger de trouver leurs identités ? A cette pensée, le tueur à gages poussa un petit soupir avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

Seulement, il avait beau retourner le problème au sujet de cette bande, un seul détail lui restait en tête. Ce groupe… ces nombres… cachaient quelque chose. Après tout, aucun groupe de tueurs à gages ou d'assassins ne se créait du jour au lendemain, sans de véritables motivations et pour durer aussi longtemps. Et Reborn détestait les mystères et quand les choses lui étaient cachées alors quitte à y passer des jours ou des mois ou des années, il découvrira ce que dissimulait les Numbers coûte que coûte.

En parlant de mystères, un autre individu en particulier l'intriguait fortement et il ne se tenait que de l'autre côté de la table. Tsunayoshi Sawada surnommé Tsuna par ses amis. Celui-ci buvait tranquillement son thé préparé par sa mère sans prendre en compte son environnement.

Devant le tueur à gages, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore montré le moindre signe qu'il possédait l'Hyper Intuition. Pourtant, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas de preuves concrètes pour l'instant, le bébé savait, d'après les rapports des espions, qu'il avait cette capacité uniquement propre aux patrons Vongola. Toute génération confondue. Chose que ne semblait pas avoir Ieyasu. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il trouvait que son élève actuel n'était clairement pas adapté pour le poste de Decimo.

Avec un coup d'œil à celui qui aurait dû hériter de la famille, Reborn remarqua de très légers cernes sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit précédente. Après, il ne pouvait que comprendre. L'adolescent venait de passer la nuit chez Yamamoto Takeshi en compagnie de ses amis et les jeunes, une fois ensemble, parlaient généralement beaucoup, bien qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire et même si Tsuna était muet, ses amis ne l'excluaient pas de la discussion comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte la veille.

Tiens ? Un autre point qui l'intriguait fortement. Dans le rapport envoyé par les espions, il n'a pas été fait mention de la raison derrière sa soudaine perte de voix. Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne se retrouvait muet du jour au lendemain, à part en raison d'un accident ou d'une maladie. Et rien dans la vie du jeune homme n'aurait pu conduire à… Les sourcils du maudit se froncèrent soudainement. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu à propos d'un incident survenu il y a neuf ans, mais aucun détail sur le sujet. Avec une petite grimace, il nota mentalement d'envoyer un message à Nono ou Iemitsu pour en savoir plus. Ils devraient savoir quelque chose.

Seulement, son intuition – certes moins performante que celle des Vongola, mais efficace – lui soufflait que Tsuna lui cachait autre chose et en lien avec la mafia. Mais quoi ? Le jumeau de son élève ne semblait pas suspect à bien y regarder. Néanmoins, le fait que les étudiants les plus populaires de l'établissement soient ses amis lui faisaient se poser des questions. Rajouté à cela que les nouveaux arrivants connaissaient tous plus ou moins Tsuna. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, pas vraiment. Hayato n'avait montré aucun lien avec la bande et Miu collait plus Kyoya qu'autre chose. Cela étant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était à présent puisqu'il ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur ce que manigançait son élève et les autres.

En tout cas, dès qu'il le pourra, il s'assurera de toujours avoir l'adolescent et ses amis dans son champ de vision au cas où. Une fois qu'Ieyasu mourra à cause de ses conneries et de sa grande bouche, il lui faudra un remplaçant et son jumeau sera le plus adapté pour reprendre sa place.

Laissant de côté son prochain meurt… entraînement, il se rappela d'un autre détail survenu la nuit dernière. Peu après avoir fini de discuter avec Timotéo des récents faits des Numbers, à peine Léo venait-il de reprendre sa forme originale qu'un frisson le prit violemment. Accompagné d'une désagréable sensation. La même qui le hantait depuis tant d'années et dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste ou sortir de sa stupeur, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut venue sans laisser la moindre trace.

Déjà qu'il avait ressenti la présence du seul individu au monde auquel il ne souhaitait plus avoir affaire avant d'atterrir, maintenant il avait le droit à ça. Tout en baissant son fédora sur ses yeux, Reborn retint une grimace de se glisser sur son visage. Clairement, il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa mission de trouver les Numbers. Si ces étranges faits qui lui rappelaient un passé oublié continuaient de se produire sans qu'il n'ait trouvé le moindre indice, qu'importe ce que dira Nono, il laissera tout tomber et retournera en Italie.

Avec un léger soupir, le maudit reprit une gorgée de son expresso. Décidément, plus les jours avançaient alors qu'il enquêtait sur l'identité des nombres et « éduquait » le futur Vongola Decimo, plus les souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire et dont il voulait à tout prix se débarrasser refaisaient surface.

Complètement absorbé par ses pensées, que Reborn ne prêta que peu d'attention quand la sonnette retentit et que Nana s'arrêta dans la préparation du déjeuner pour aller ouvrir à leur visiteur. Et quand la voix d'un individu qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment parvint à ses oreilles, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

-Yo Reborn, c'est moi le grand Lambo-sama…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunayoshi Sawada, surnommé Tsuna par ses amis et 27 pour une majorité de la population – un nom qui faisait trembler jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du monde souterrain – esquissa un sourire narquois dans sa tête en observant Reborn, l'Arcobaleno du soleil, plongé dans ses pensées. Même s'il ne les connaissait pas exactement, il pouvait deviner sans son Hyper Intuition qu'elles tournaient autour des Numbers et aussi… de la nuit dernière.

A cette pensée, le chef des Numbers se retint de pousser un soupir. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Kyoko réagisse aussi violemment à l'annonce du tuteur d'Ieyasu, mais de tous après lui, c'était elle qui gardait le plus de rancœur envers le meilleur tueur à gages au monde. Et rien que de confirmer qu'il s'occupait de l'éducation de l'autre imbécile et qu'il se trouvait à Namimori suffit à libérer la haine à son égard qu'elle dissimulait au plus profond de son cœur. De quoi relâcher un pouvoir qu'aucun numéro ne souhaitait revoir. Une catastrophe se préparait s'il n'avait pas activé lui aussi ce même pouvoir.

Seulement, d'après les dires du demi-nombre chargé de garder un œil sur l'Arcobaleno du soleil pendant la réunion, le bébé ressentit la soudaine montée de flammes inconnues. Mais heureusement pour eux, il ne put localiser leur emplacement avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Ce qui voulait dire que les Numbers devront redoubler d'efforts pour se dissimuler, notamment leurs flammes. Jusqu'à cet **évènement**, aucun ne devra utiliser ses pouvoirs en dehors de la base. Surtout si le maudit redoublait la surveillance sur le groupe.

D'ailleurs, ce membre des Numbers n'arrêta pas de se plaindre de sa mission en cours. Seule la menace de lui faire affronter Kyoya ET Miu le calma et évita ainsi au mal de crâne de Tsuna de refaire surface.

Car des maux de crâne, il allait en avoir dans les jours prochains. Déjà, 18, 78 et 96 se trouvaient dans la même ville. Une véritable surprise pour lui que les trois n'aient pas encore eu un combat. Rajouté à cela que 69 arrivait. Une fois les quatre ensembles, il ne faudra pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'un combat éclate. Il pariait sur deux minutes connaissant à quel point les brumes pouvaient se montrer énervantes quand ils le voulaient et les nuages n'avaient aucune patience pour leurs camarades illusionnistes.

Ensuite, selon le rapport de son numéro basé en Italie, ILS bougeaient. Juste des problèmes en perspective s'ILS suivaient la même piste que les numéros avaient laissé pour les Vongola. Et si jamais ILS arrivaient avant le début des festivités, tous les plans que 27 et 95 avaient mis en place depuis des années s'écrouleront tel un château de cartes. Ce qui **ne devait jamais arriver**. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, les Numbers arriveront au bout de ce qu'ils s'étaient jurés d'accomplir il y a cinq ans lors de la création de la bande.

Quant au dernier problème, et pas des moindre, il se situait en face de 27 à ce moment précis. Reborn, l'Arcobaleno du soleil et l'un des êtres qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette terre. Rien que de passer deux jours à ses côtés lui donnait envie de vomir tout en refoulant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa haine pour lui. En plus de le prévenir sur ce que Tsuna pourra s'attendre pour la suite. Pour le moment, il gardait un œil sur le groupe pour se concentrer principalement sur Ieyasu, mais le leader des nombres savait qu'au fur et à mesure, notamment après le début des festivités, que le maudit ne les lâchera plus.

Heureusement, ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir encore vu Hayato avec eux. Chose qui ne devrait plus tarder sachant à quel point 59 tenait en estime leur boss et qu'il se mettait en quatre pour accomplir la moindre mission qu'il lui confiait. Le sniper ressemblait à un chien devant son maître dans ces moments. Ce dont se moquait souvent Haru, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Hana et Miu.

En parlant de nombres, son Hyper Intuition s'éveilla soudainement. Haussant un sourcil face à l'interruption de ses pensées, il ne fut qu'un instant mécontent avant que sa capacité ne l'avertisse qu'un Number arrivait. Sachant qu'il n'en manquait que trois pour que l'équipe principale soit réunie – et sachant que 43 et le dernier devaient déjà finir leurs missions – et en connaissant ses amis, il s'agissait soit de 16, soit de 23. L'une des deux foudres. De toute façon, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, le deuxième ne tardera pas à suivre. 69 était exclu de rentrer dans sa maison avec l'Arcobaleno du soleil présent.

Sa théorie et son intuition se confirmèrent quelques instants plus tard après que sa mère ait laissé la préparation du déjeuner pour aller ouvrir la porte. A peine une minute plus tard et l'acceptation de Nana, un adolescent se posa juste à côté de Reborn.

-Yo Reborn, c'est moi le grand Lambo-sama…, fit-il d'une voix endormie.

Juste à côté du bébé se tenait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années inconnu que seules deux personnes dans la pièce connaissaient. Une mieux que l'autre. Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes suite à sa phrase qu'il ne tenta pas d'étouffer. Les mains dans les poches et un seul œil ouvert pour révéler un orbe vert, il ne fit aucun geste envers le tueur à gages pour le tirer de ses pensées. Ses cheveux sombres formaient des boucles autour de sa tête, ce que seul un occidental pouvait avoir en plus de ses traits certainement pas oriental. Il portait une chemise imprimé vache ouverte sur sa poitrine. Au-dessus, il avait une veste noire et à son cou, un collier. Le tout accompagné par un pantalon de même teinte.

Lambo Bovino, membre de la Bovino Famiglia, ou plus connu sous le surnom de 23, l'un des Numbers les plus énergiques et explosifs, venait d'arriver à son tour à Namimori.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 23_

_Flammes : foudre_

_Armes : bombes, bouclier, aiguilles et sarbacane_

_Activités : tueur à gages, combattant, assassin, voleur, informateur, poseur de bombes, informateur_

_Rang : S++_

_Partenaire : 16_

_Notes : à chaque passage de ce duo, principalement à cause de 23, les dégâts sont colossaux et très coûteux. Avec n'importe quel type de bombe entre ses mains, il est capable de raser un château si ce n'est un village voire une ville entière. Quand il est avec des clients, c'est généralement lui qui prend la parole s'il ne se dispute pas avec sa partenaire. Il a aussi tendance à faire des blagues aux clients et ses ennemis ou toute autre personne se trouvant sur son chemin._

_Si le reste des Numbers, hormis 27 et 95, vont facilement aux combats, 23 les évite plutôt__,__ bien qu'il soit un très bon combattant. Les informations, les bombes et la défense restent sa priorité. Comme 16, il a beaucoup de liens avec les bas-fonds du monde souterrain et avec un certain nombre de Famiglia._

_Tenue : celle de 23 n'a strictement aucun rapport avec celle de 16. Pour sa part, il porte un costume de bouffon vert et blanc richement décoré de nombreuses perles, paillettes et strass. Le tout accompagné de dorures sur les contours. Une coiffe de bouffon repose sur ses cheveux aussi verts, et au bout de chaque extrémité se trouve une clochette. Et pourtant, même avec ce tintamarre qui le suit en permanence, il est l'un des plus discrets. Le haut de son visage est recouvert par un loup vénitien de même teinte que le reste de son costume._

0o0o0o0o0o0

27 se retint d'avoir un face-palm devant l'attitude de Lambo. Vraiment, entre son masque et sa véritable personnalité, il y avait un énorme gouffre. En même temps, l'adolescent avait adopté celle d'un garçon paresseux, flemmard, qui passait son temps à dormir, à jouer à des jeux vidéo, addict aux bonbons au raisin, pleurnichard, peureux, à fuir toujours les combats et têtu. Personne ne pourra s'imaginer avec un tel caractère qu'il s'agissait de 23, le meilleur défenseur des Numbers, farceur, blagueur, têtu, hautain, boudeur, prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis, affectueux, enfantin, joyeux, un peu paresseux et joueur.

De par son âge, légèrement plus jeune que les autres, Lambo a toujours été considéré comme le bébé de la bande. En plus, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se mettait à pleurnicher et enfant, il pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non. Ce qui énervait assez souvent Hana, Kyoya, Hayato et Miu. Et pour ne pas arranger la situation, 96 et 69 s'amusaient toujours à l'effrayer pour le faire chouiner.

Mais être considéré comme le bébé voulait aussi dire que presque tout le monde le chouchoutait et cédait à ses caprices. Certains plus que d'autres. Kyoko et Tsuna les premiers. Même 59 finissait pas abdiquer quand 23 faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Seuls 18, 69 et 96 n'avaient pas succombé même s'il restait leur petit frère dans leur cœur. Et le plus jeune, pour les avoir côtoyés pendant des années, savait ce qu'il pouvait dire et ne pas dire en leur présence. Question de sécurité. Autant physique que mentale.

Seulement, côtoyer les individus les plus dangereux à longueur de temps et les taquiner dès qu'il le pouvait avait fait qu'il avait quelque peu récupéré des tendances suicidaires. En plus, ses grandes sœurs et ses grands frères n'aidaient pas non plus puisqu'ils l'encourageaient toujours. Raison pour laquelle, voyant que Reborn ne lui répondait pas, plongé dans ses pensées, il s'approcha assez près du bébé avant de le pousser légèrement avec son doigt. Action qu'il répéta plusieurs fois sous le regard inquiet de 27.

-Ne Reborn… je t'ai parlé… tu m'écoutes ?... Répond au grand Lambo-sama… Pff… Reborn… Reborn… Reborn… Reborn… Reborn…

Le chef des Numbers avait de quoi s'inquiéter lorsque l'Arcobaleno du soleil qui semblait en avoir assez de se faire pousser ou parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer à cause de ce que disait le nouveau venu, finit par lui attraper la main et sans que personne ne comprenne ou ne s'y attende – à part peut-être Tsuna – surtout le jeune dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, l'envoya s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet.

En voyant la scène, 27 se retint de pousser un nouveau soupir. Décidément, dès que 23 en avait l'occasion, il n'hésitait pas à embêter la personne la plus proche de lui. Généralement, c'était Hayato ou Haru qui prenait quand ce n'était pas sa partenaire ou même tout autre numéro. Sauf peut-être les brumes et les nuages. De ce fait, même un personnage de la trempe d'un Arcobaleno pouvait à tout moment être victime d'une blague ou d'une stupidité de Lambo. Comme à cet instant. Même si Tsuna devait l'admettre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction de la part du maudit. Surtout aussi violente. Ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger puisqu'il reprit tranquillement une gorgée de son expresso sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait.

23 ne s'y attendait pas non plus car à peine eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux que son corps rencontra le sol. Et n'importe qui connaissant un tant soit peu l'adolescent savait comment il allait réagir dans ce genre de situation. Donnant presque envie au plus âgé de se masser les tempes pour atténuer le mal de crâne en approche.

Comme prévu, les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux de Lambo, désormais bien ouverts. Bien qu'il tentât de résister un petit moment, il ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglot. A cela, 27 eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Déjà qu'il devait empêcher certains nombres de tuer Reborn pour le moment, qu'il devait encore réfléchir à lui suite du plan avec l'événement qui arrivait, qu'il devait faire en sorte que le bébé ne le démasque pas, qu'il devait supporter l'un des individus qu'il haïssait le plus dans sa propre maison, maintenant il devait se charger du plus jeune des Numbers en pleurs. Il sentait que s'il ne pouvait pas accéder à leur salle d'entraînement pour relâcher sa frustration dans les jours qui suivent, sa couverture n'allait pas tarder à sauter.

D'autant plus que les autres individus dans la pièce n'aidaient pas non plus. Sa mère gloussait doucement devant la scène. Certes, il adorait sa mère et elle était l'une des personnes qu'il respectait pour tout ce qu'elle devait supporter au quotidien avec un mari absent et un fils des plus impolis, mais des fois, il la trouvait un peu trop naïve à son goût. Et Reborn continuait de boire son café. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter la haine que lui portait l'aîné Sawada. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà passé à l'action et…

-Alala ~ vous venez à peine de vous retrouver et vous vous amusez déjà ~, rigola Nana avant de se tourner vers son fils. Tsu-kun ? Tu veux bien t'occuper de Lambo-kun s'il te plaît pendant que je finis le repas ? ~

Laissant de côté ses pensées sur son prochain meurtre et hochant timidement la tête à la demande de sa mère, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son petit frère de cœur non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au maudit qui ne le releva même pas. Un autre fait qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Tsuna à force. En plus du fait qu'il s'en soit pris à Lambo. Et quiconque connaissait un peu le leader de la bande savait qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un blesse ses amis. Surtout sous ses yeux.

Tout en retenant un grincement de dents qui aurait attiré une attention indésirable, il colla un petit sourire sur son visage et s'approcha, incertain, de son camarade. Celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, continuant de pleurer et de traiter le bébé « d'abruti » - ce que n'allait certainement pas contredire 27 – cependant, il savait très bien que Lambo avait entendu ce qu'avait dit la femme au foyer et où se trouvait exactement son boss. Comme tout Number qui se respectait.

Une fois près de lui, Tsuna s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. De grosses larmes perlaient le long de ses joues et même s'il savait que ce n'était que de la comédie, l'aîné Sawada détestait quand son petit frère pleurait. Alors, il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Chose qui fit sursauter 23. Peut-être un peu trop excessivement.

-Qui… qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Une question à laquelle il avait la réponse. Ce qui lui arracha presque un sourire si l'Arcobaleno n'avait pas pris la parole à ce moment, faisant remonter la haine de 27 oubliée au profit de 23.

-Il s'appelle Tsunayoshi, stupide vache.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Reborn ! C'est toi qui l'es ! Répliqua la foudre, ses larmes laissées de côté au profit d'insulter le maudit.

Une consigne que leur avait donné les ciels il y a quelques temps. Et sur le point de la respecter, Tsuna ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Dès qu'ils le pourront, les Numbers se feront une joie de rejoindre le plus jeune dans ce petit jeu verbal. Surtout lui, Kyoko, 43 et le dernier numéro. Après tout, tous détestaient le bébé alors quand leurs leaders leur donnaient la chance de s'exprimer, ils ne se gênaient certainement pas.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Tsunayoshi, fit Lambo revenant vers son grand frère. Je peux t'appeler Tsuna-nii ?

Sachant très bien dans quelle direction allait son gardien, l'interpellé remarqua du coin de l'œil que sa mère avait arrêté la préparation du déjeuner et bien qu'elle ne se soit pas tournée vers eux, elle écoutait attentivement. De même pour le maudit même s'il ne le montrait pas. Avec un petit sourire, l'aîné hocha timidement la tête et prépara son corps à la réaction du plus jeune.

A peine eut-il accepter qu'il le serrât contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement que 27 le connaissait sinon, à cet instant, il serait dos au sol. De quoi donner de la matière à Reborn pour se moquer de lui plus tard. Et qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui donner.

-Oui ! J'ai un grand frère ! Dis Tsuna-nii, tu as des bonbons ?

Un petit péché qu'acceptait le chef des Numbers sous sa forme civile, sinon, même s'il s'agissait de son petit frère de cœur, il n'y avait pas de bonbons avant manger. Surtout avec la cuisine de sa mère. Et alors qu'il allait hocher la tête, l'Arcobaleno intervint à nouveau.

-Pas avant de manger, stupide vache.

-Mais ze veux des bonbons ! Ouin !

Et 23 se remit à pleurer sous le regard de 27. Celui-ci se retint de rouler des yeux devant le caractère enfantin de son camarade numéro. S'il continuait de chouiner à chaque fois que Reborn lui ferait ou dirait quelque chose, le deuxième meilleur tueur à gages au monde ne savait pas si ses nerfs allaient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de tous les nombres.

D'autant plus que le maudit n'aidait pas vraiment.

-Stupide vache…, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est toi qui est stupide ! Abruti d'Reborn ! Répliqua l'adolescent, l'ayant clairement entendu.

-Mmh ? Aux dernières nouvelles, celui qui est tombé par terre c'est toi.

-Je te déteste Reborn !

Rien que de les entendre se disputer – ou plutôt, l'un criant sur l'autre qui répondait tranquillement – donnait envie à Tsuna soit de s'arracher les cheveux ou soit de faire un face-palm. A la place, il se contenta de pousser un long soupir mentalement et en réalité, de tenter d'apaiser la crise de larmes du nouveau venu. Ce qui ne marchait pas vraiment.

Et tandis que Lambo chouinait, que le jumeau présent essayait de le calmer, que Reborn se moquait et que Nana gloussait doucement, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois au désarroi de 27 qui se retint de pousser un soupir. La situation n'allait pas s'arranger avec la personne derrière la porte.

-Alala ~ ce n'est pas fini ? Demanda Nana à personne avant de se diriger vers la porte à nouveau.

Faisant semblant d'être surpris, le jeune homme nota du coin de l'œil que l'Arcobaleno du soleil ne bougea guère de sa position sauf pour reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, ou n'émit aucun étonnement. Néanmoins, pour les yeux entraînés du leader des nombres, il remarqua que les sourcils du maudit se froncèrent légèrement. Ce qui donna presque envie à l'autre d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

En échangeant un regard avec 23, celui-ci, au-milieu de ses larmes, hocha si doucement la tête que seul son boss l'attrapa. Confirmant ainsi et aussi un fait connu de l'ensemble du monde souterrain sur le duo des foudres des Numbers. L'un suivait toujours l'autre.

16 venait d'arriver.

Et comme pour affirmer, la mère des jumeaux revint quelques instants plus tard suivit d'une jeune femme qui semblait avoir le même âge que Lambo. Un sourire barrait le visage de la plus âgée alors qu'elle s'approchait du tueur à gages sous les yeux attentifs des deux numéros. Derrière elle, la plus jeune semblait gênée.

-Reborn, tu as encore un invité ~

-Mmh ? Fit-il en dirigeant ses orbes vers la nouvelle venue.

Celle-ci se tendit soudainement. Elle déglutit difficilement en s'approchant d'un pas incertain du bébé. Ses grands yeux noirs – qui brillaient vert de temps en temps – tentèrent de soutenir le regard de Reborn avant de se diriger vers le sol. Elle bougea maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Et dire qu'en temps normal, c'était elle qui s'imposait dans les conversations et qui imposait ses conditions. Un véritable contraste avec son masque qu'elle arborait en ce moment.

Ses cheveux sombres descendaient de chaque côté de sa tête en deux nattes. Une coiffure que lui avait appris 95 après que la plus jeune l'ait supplié. Même si la partenaire de 27 ne refusait jamais une demande de sa petite sœur de cœur et gardienne. Cette dernière portait comme à son habitude une tenue d'esthétique chinoise. Une robe rouge lui arrivant à peine au-dessus des genoux et fendue des deux côtés avec en dessous un large pantalon blanc. Ses longues et larges manches cachaient un certain nombre d'armes qu'usaient les assassins. Et une bande de tissu clair venait serrer sa taille. Le tout décoré de petites fleurs roses et brodées.

I-Pin, disciple de l'Arcobaleno de la tempête, Fon, soupçonnée d'être une tempête comme son maître et connue sous le numéro de 16, celle qui forçait les Triades et tout mafieux chinois à s'agenouiller devant elle, venait augmenter le nombre de Numbers présents dans la petite ville tranquille de Namimori.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 16_

_Flammes : foudre_

_Armes : lance, arts martiaux chinois et bombes_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin, voleuse, diversion, combattante, informatrice, négociatrice_

_Rang : S++_

_Partenaire : 23_

_Notes : bien qu'au début elle n'ait fait que très peu parler d'elle dans le duo qu'elle forme avec 23, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que son nom résonne parmi les Triades. Tous la connaissent et la craignent au point que sa parole vaut des fois bien plus que celle des boss. D'après les bagues à ses doigts, elle a des liens avec les familles les plus violentes et les plus puissantes. Cependant, selon certaines sources, elle aurait plus de contact avec les Dragons Noirs._

_Au niveau de ses aptitudes au combat, elle ne va que très peu au corps à corps, 23 se chargeant de la protéger et comme lui, elle est aussi un__e__ adepte des explosifs, mais les siens ressemblent à des fleurs de lotus dorées. Toutefois, quand elle y va, elle a démontré une grande habilité au maniement de la lance et quand elle n'a pas d'armes, l'utilisation des arts martiaux chinois en fait d'elle une adversaire redoutable dont même Fon, l'Arcobaleno de la tempête, se méfie._

_Tenue : contrairement aux autres duos qui accordent leurs tenues, celle de 16 n'a aucun lien avec celle de 23. Comme pour rappeler son lien avec les Triades, elle porte une longue robe rouge aux nombreux motifs dorés (un costume traditionnel chinois) accompagnée par une coiffe de même origine décorée par des fleurs et un certain nombre de pendants. Les longues manches de sa robe cachent de nombres bombes de sa confection et sa lance. Son visage est entièrement recouvert d'un masque d'opéra chinois, contrastant totalement avec ses vêtements. La couleur dominante du masque est le vert, comme ses yeux._

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Que fais-tu ici I-Pin ? Voulut savoir l'Arcobaleno en haussant un sourcil.

Outre le fait que l'adolescente avait comme obligation de revenir à Namimori sur ordre de 27, celui-ci ne savait pas quelle excuse pourra utiliser 16 pour justifier sa venue chez les Sawada. 23 pouvait toujours sortir la carte de sa mission de tuer Reborn que lui avait donné son père quand il n'avait que cinq ans. Et si Tsuna avait cet homme devant lui, il ne faudra pas attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il ne mendie sa vie.

Légèrement intrigués, le ciel et sa foudre gardèrent une oreille attentive et un œil sur la conversation entre la fleur et le tueur à gages. La première sursauta lorsque le second lui posa la question. Désorientée et réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il lui fallut une trentaine de secondes avant qu'elle ne fouille activement dans ses longues manches. Après une recherche frénétique, l'adolescente finit par tendre une lettre rouge surmontée d'un sceau que le bébé ne connaissait que trop bien.

-_Mon… mon maître m'envoie… Il… m'a demandé de te donner… ceci_, bafouilla-t-elle en chinois.

De là où il se trouvait, l'aîné Sawada pouvait affirmer que le bébé ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse quand il fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'enveloppe. Sans un regard supplémentaire ou un mot, il la lui prit. Après l'avoir inspecté méticuleusement pendant une longue minute où seuls les sanglots de Lambo et le sifflement joyeux de Nana étaient entendus à travers la pièce, il l'ouvrit finalement.

Pendant que le mafieux prenait connaissance de la missive de son camarade Arcobaleno, I-Pin hésitait à ce qu'elle devait faire en attendant. Avec un coup d'œil vers son partenaire et son boss, ce dernier secoua la tête. C'était trop tôt pour qu'elle vienne vers eux. Il y aurait suspicion et une attention indésirée sur eux si elle le faisait. Donc, conformément aux ordres que venaient de lui donner 27, 16 s'approcha de la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce et qui n'avait aucun lien avec la mafia. Nana.

En quelques pas, elle se tenait près de la femme plus âgée tout en jouant toujours avec ses doigts. Et avec cette attitude complètement opposée à son vrai caractère et le léger tremblement d'épaules de 23, le ciel savait que son gardien allait charrier sa partenaire un moment avec.

-J… je… euh… M… merci ma… madame ! Fit l'assassin chinois en s'inclinant.

Comme Tsuna s'y attendait – et sûrement les deux foudres aussi – le visage de Nana semblait encore plus s'illuminer alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans la préparation du déjeuner pour se tourner vers la nouvelle venue. Au moins, son fils était sûr – plus que sûr même – sur la partie du plan indiquant que le duo restera chez lui, sa mère étant plus qu'heureuse d'avoir de nouvelles bouches à nourrir.

-Oh ce n'est rien très chère ! ~ Gloussa la femme au foyer. Veux-tu rester manger avec nous ? Tu ne vas quand même pas repartir tout de suite et je suis sûre que tu as bien besoin d'une pause ~ Tu peux même rester plus longtemps si tu veux ~

Comme il disait…

Après, cela ne semblait pas déranger Nana d'avoir sous son toit et à sa table un Arcobaleno et accessoirement le meilleur tueur à gages au monde et trois membres du fameux groupe, les Numbers dont le très recherché chef, 27 et dont les deux autres se faisaient passer pour un héritier d'une Famiglia et un assassin en formation. Et quand Iemitsu sera de retour, Tsuna n'imaginait pas le tableau. Surtout l'ambiance qui allait être des plus étranges.

Pour le moment, le plan n'était qu'aux préquels de la phase deux. Tout le monde n'était pas encore présent. Plus que quelques jours d'attente… et un numéro manquant.

-Euh… oui ? Répondit timidement la jeune fille.

-Parfait ! ~

Et deux numéros de plus à Namimori. Mentalement, 27 eut un sourire narquois. Sa mère réagissait exactement comme il le souhaitait et selon son plan. Une véritable chance pour eux.

Enfin, même sans le rassemblement des Numbers, il les aurait quand même invités chez lui. Il voulait faire un peu plaisir à Nana. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait des invités à la maison et il savait à quel point elle appréciait avoir des invités et cuisiner pour eux. Raison pour laquelle il logea les foudres.

Et le sourire éclatant de sa mère lorsqu'I-Pin accepta ne put faire que plaisir à Tsuna. La prochaine fois, il invitera le reste des numéros.

Déstabilisée par autant de joie par sa simple réponse, 16 lui répondit par un petit sourire alors qu'elle gesticulait un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir. Ce qui peina un peu le ciel devant ce comportement. A l'inverse des actions précédentes qui étaient son masque, celle-ci était sa véritable réaction. Comme quelques nombres, elle avait oublié ce qu'était l'affection que pouvait lui donner les autres personnes en dehors du groupe. Cela la laissa perplexe quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne remette son masque.

Heureusement pour eux, ni Reborn, occupé à lire, ni Nana ne remarqua sa réaction. A la place, la dernière se chargea de faire les présentations à la nouvelle venue.

-Tu connais déjà Reborn assis là. Ensuite, le garçon que tu vois là-bas, fit-elle en indiquant 27, c'est mon fils aîné, Tsuna. Ieyasu, son jumeau est encore dans sa chambre, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Et celui avec les cheveux noirs, c'est Lambo-kun, il est arrivé un peu avant toi. C'est une connaissance de Reborn comme toi ! ~ Ils seront heureux de t'accueillir pendant que je finis de préparer le déjeuner. ~

Hochant timidement la tête, la jeune fille se dirigea lentement vers le duo. Ses orbes sombres ne cessèrent de faire l'aller-retour entre toutes les personnes présentes. Un tic nerveux qui devait aller avec son masque.

Pour l'aider un peu, le leader de la bande lui adressa un petit signe de main, ayant clairement entendu sa mère. Néanmoins, avant que 16 n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour lui répondre, 23 se tourna aussi vers elle, ses larmes en train de sécher.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement. Qui es-tu ?!

-Je… I-Pin…, bafouilla la jeune fille dans un japonais incertain.

-I-Pin ! Tu peux aussi être le serviteur du grand Lambo-sama ! Haha !

-Euh…

27 aurait vraiment poussé un soupir devant le comportement des foudres si au même moment, des bruits précipités n'avaient pas résonné dans les escaliers. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Ieyasu se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine et par extension, au salon. Toute son aura criait au meurtre d'un certain maudit – ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment déranger les numéros.

Cependant, même si son aura pouvait en l'occurrence effrayer un simple civil, pour toutes les personnes présentes, ce ne fut qu'une légère brise. Nana salua son fils, habituée à ses explosions de colère, Reborn releva la tête de la lettre, non inquiet, Tsuna voulait se masser les tempes sentant le mal de crâne, I-Pin pencha la tête sur le côté et Lambo bâilla. Il allait lui falloir un peu plus d'entraînement s'il voulait faire bouger les numéros et le meilleur tueur à gages au monde.

-Qu'est-ce t'as foutu avec la porte de ma chambre Reborn ?! Hurla-t-il au bébé avant de remarquer les nouveaux arrivants. C'est quoi c'bordel ?!

En une phrase, Ieyasu venait de résumer l'ambiance de la maison dans les prochains jours. Et d'après ce que lui soufflait son Hyper Intuition à ce moment, le ciel pouvait s'attendre à ce que cela n'aille pas en s'arrangeant.

Surtout s'il rajoutait à cela, le téléphone de l'Arcobaleno qui émit un son de cloche sonore dans sa poche, annonçant un message. Et même sans sa capacité, 27 aurait pu deviner de ce qu'il s'agissait. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas dire au soleil de saluer Matsumi Kabuto pour lui.

0o0o0o0o0

Reborn, l'Arcobaleno du soleil, avait envie, devant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, soit de pousser un soupir, soit de lâcher un grognement. Midi approchait à grands pas et pourtant, il fallait que Nono lui envoie un message pour lui annoncer qu'un groupe du CEDEF était au Japon et qu'ils allaient rendre une visite au marchand d'armes qui avaient vendu les couteaux si particuliers de 27 et 95. Et comme le maudit enquêtait sur l'identité des Numbers, il se devait de les accompagner pour la visite.

Parfois, surtout lorsqu'il avait le droit à des missions qui ne lui plaisaient pas de par leur contenu ou ses partenaires s'il y avait, Timotéo, bien qu'il soit son ami depuis de longues années, méritait quelques coups sur la tête ou des balles. Ce que le bébé détestait le plus – en dehors de certains individus auxquels il ne voulait plus penser – était que quiconque l'interrompe lorsqu'il buvait sa précieuse boisson chaude. Son café.

Une règle qui devait en toute circonstance être respectée si tout le monde voulait survivre. Qui venait d'être brisée par le patron Vongola et qui mettait actuellement Reborn en colère. Même s'il ne le montrait pas avec son visage complètement impassible.

Seulement, un léger changement dans son aura l'indiquait. Et comme il ne la cachait pas complètement, seuls les mafieux ou toute personne trempant dans le monde souterrain la ressentait. De ce fait, les membres du CEDEF présents n'osaient pas s'approcher trop près de lui pendant qu'ils se rendaient chez le marchand d'armes. Seul Turmeric, l'un des plus proches conseillé d'Iemitsu, se tenait à ses côtés sans grande crainte, bien qu'il garde constamment un œil sur le tueur à gages.

Ce dernier s'en moqua rapidement d'autant plus qu'ils venaient enfin d'arriver devant la boutique de celui qu'ils devaient voir au sujet des Numbers. A première vue, il ne s'agissait que d'un banal magasin. La devanture, complètement vitrée avec une ossature en bois démontrait certains moyens mis en place pour mélanger le moderne et l'ancien et attirer l'attention du passant dans la rue. Au-dessus était accroché un panneau en bois où tous pouvaient lire aisément le mot « Antiquités » écrit en kanji. Une couverture pour vendre des armes assez pratique et que reconnu l'Arcobaleno.

En revanche, de là où ils se trouvaient, le groupe n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui ne disait vraiment rien de bon au bébé qui fronça les sourcils. Surtout qu'il nota aussi que la serrure avait été crochetée par une main habile. Un coup d'œil à Turmeric et ce dernier lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait vu la même chose.

-Allons-y et finissons ça rapidement, finit par dire Reborn avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boutique.

L'obscurité accueillit les mafieux. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la luminosité de la pièce, l'Arcobaleno balaya du regard les divers objets présents. Des statues, des tableaux, des vases, des masques d'oni – qui rappelaient beaucoup ceux de 98 et 80 – des tables, des horloges, des chaises, des tapis, des lustres, des livres, un bureau, des lampes, de la vaisselle – comprenant des assiettes, des couteaux, des cuillères, des fourchettes, des baguettes, des bols et des verres – des sculptures, des fauteuils, un canapé, des éventails, des napes, des cartes postales, des vases, une armure de samurai, des poupées, des pinceaux, un kimono, un butsudan (NDA : petit autel bouddhique pour rendre hommage aux défunts), un service à thé, un shuki (NDA : service à saké comprenant un pichet, des coupes et les accessoires) et un certain nombre de Kokeshi. A part le grand nombre de poupées japonaises représentant des petites filles, en soit, rien de différent d'un magasin d'antiquité mêlant occidental et oriental.

Et la dernière marchandise que le bébé venait d'attraper, cachée sous cette montagne d'objets… des armes. A cette vue, il haussa un sourcil. Il savait que les antiquaires pouvaient en vendre, mais généralement, celles qui avaient une valeur historique. Seulement, celles qu'il apercevait ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie. Beretta 92, Colt 45, Bren Ten 10 mm, SW 610, Colt M1911, AMT Hardballer, différents Glock du 17 au 39 et Zastava M57. Enfin, il s'agissait que de ce qu'il voyait et simplement pour les pistolets.

Néanmoins, il se désintéressa très rapidement des armes pour reporter son attention vers le centre de la pièce. Sur un élément de décor qui brisait la banalité de l'endroit à ses yeux. Et il se trouvait juste devant lui. En plein milieu d'une réplique plutôt bien faite d'un tapis persan, une teinte sombre ruinait cette œuvre avec une forme qui se détachait très clairement.

Le maudit en eut une grimace en les remarquant. Certes dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, mais avec tout son passé de tueur à gages, il savait encore reconnaître du sang et un corps quand il en voyait un. Ce qui fut aussi le cas pour Turmeric puisque celui-ci se tendit d'un coup. Dans un coin de sa tête, Reborn nota mentalement qu'il aurait dû se rendre plus rapidement au Japon. Et aussi que Nono n'aimera pas la nouvelle.

\- _Je crois qu'il va falloir rajouter un nom à la liste des victimes des Numbers_, fit-il alors qu'il regardait le cadavre de Matsumi Kabuto, le propriétaire du magasin d'antiquité et la personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer au sujet des numéros, et dont la poitrine était marquée d'un énorme « X ».

0o0o0o0o0o0

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la ville, Tsuna poussa un soupir tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu I-Pin et Lambo se comporter comme des enfants, il avait quelque peu oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être fatigants quand les deux s'y mettaient sérieusement. Il était même surpris qu'Ieyasu n'ait pas encore explosé après leurs arrivées chaotiques et leurs disputes constantes. Peut-être que Reborn y était pour quelque chose sur ce coup.

Alors qu'il porta ses orbes sur les différents objets devant lui, ils s'arrêtèrent soudain sur un en particulier posé tranquillement sur son bureau. La teinte coucher de soleil envahit ses yeux tandis que ses doigts attrapèrent le dit objet. Il savait que si l'Arcobaleno du soleil le voyait, il ne tardera pas à faire le lien avec les Numbers, surtout avec ce qui allait arriver dans très peu de temps d'après son Hyper Intuition.

Un évènement qui le réjouissait d'avance et qui allait grandement faire avancer leurs plans. Evidemment, il ne sera pas le seul à aimer ce qui allait arriver. Après tout, les choses allaient véritablement commencer pour les héritiers.

Ce qui lui fit reporter son attention sur ce qu'il tenait. En apparence, il ne s'agissait que d'une montre à gousset banale et sans le moindre intérêt. Complètement dorée, seul l'emblème sur le couvercle pouvait causer un sacré remue-ménage dans le monde souterrain. Rajouté à cela les trois mots gravés à l'intérieur. Rien qu'une promesse entre un groupe d'amis.

_Givro eterna amisizia…_

Le serment d'amitié éternelle de la première génération Vongola gravé dans une montre à gousset surmontée par l'emblème de la Vongola Famiglia. Alors expliquer comment le frère jumeau du futur Decimo ait réussi à mettre la main sur un objet capable de le considérer comme un héritier potentiel de la famille et qu'il n'ait pas la moindre connaissance sur le monde de la mafia ? Ce serait exposer l'identité des Numbers en plus de leur attirer un bon nombre de problèmes supplémentaires non voulus. Une chose non souhaitée par l'ensemble du groupe.

Soudain, un bruissement volontaire attira son attention de la montre. Bien que 27 le sache pertinemment depuis quelques minutes grâce à son Hyper Intuition, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour faire savoir à son invité qu'il savait qu'il était là. Néanmoins, celui-ci connaissait sa compétence et attendait patiemment que le jeune homme prenne la parole en premier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses orbes orange se dirigèrent vers ceux indigo et rouge du nouveau venu. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin tandis que Tsuna haussa un sourcil face à l'arrivée de son camarade numéro. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, l'illusionniste se trouvait en Amérique du Sud, au Brésil, plus précisément à la recherche d'informations permettant de relier l'un des plus importants cartels de drogues aux Littosca.

-_Bon retour 69, qu'as-tu trouvé ?_ Voulut savoir le leader des Numbers en s'appuyant sur son bureau, sa montre toujours dans sa main.

-_Kufufufu, je te remercie mon cher 27, j'ai fait un très bon voyage pour rentrer avant le début des festivités. Sinon, tout s'est déroulé parfaitement. J'ai trouvé assez de documents sur leur lien avec les Littosca pour occuper pendant un moment l'alouette et l'étoile. Ils devraient bien s'amuser avec les souvenirs que je leur ai ramenés, kufufufu_, rigola 69.

Le ciel ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il haussa simplement un sourcil au début avant de le laisser de côté. L'illusionniste avait toujours agi de cette façon ce qui, quelques fois, n'arrangeait clairement pas la situation et les empiraient généralement.

-_Très bien_, finit-il par dire. _Bon boulot, envois-moi un rapport sur ce que tu as trouvé en résumé et le déroulé de ta mission, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de décrire en __**détails**__ ce que tu as fait subir à tes victimes_, le prévint-il en lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement.

A la place d'émettre le moindre signe de peur ou de trouble, comme ce qui arrivait en temps normal sur d'autres individus, le sourire du nouveau venu s'élargit tandis qu'il levait les mains en l'air.

-_Oya oya, pas besoin de se mettre en colère pour si peu. Et en plus, il n'y avait que très peu de détails la dernière fois, kufufufu !_

Se retenant de pousser un soupir, 27 se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés. Depuis maintenant quelques années ou plutôt depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il le connaissait, il avait cessé de comprendre sa brume. Tout comme les artistes demeuraient incompris, il en allait de même pour les illusionnistes de sa catégorie. Ce qui s'appliquait aussi à Chrome. Même si pour ces deux-là, il fallait plus les étiqueter comme fous qu'autre chose. Rien ne pouvait mieux le définir que ce mot.

Et son apparence en rajoutait une couche aussi. Assis tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il affichait comme à son habitude un sourire narquois qui lui correspondait si bien. Ses cheveux bleu foncé se retrouvaient, pour la plupart, attachés à l'arrière de son crâne et se relevaient dans une coupe qualifiée par ses amis d'ananas, quand ils n'encadraient pas son visage. Il portait, non pas l'uniforme de Namimori, mais celui de Kokuyo. Un tee-shirt blanc aux motifs militaires en dessous d'une veste verte ouverte. Avec un pantalon de même teinte et des gants en cuir. La couleur de ses yeux se révélait… assez étrange pour toute personne quand ils ne connaissaient pas son histoire. Le gauche avait une teinte bleue quand il ne s'allumait pas indigo. Et le droit était rouge avec au centre un kanji. Ce dernier variait du numéro un au numéro six selon la volonté de la brume et à cet instant, il affichait le numéro six.

Si son nom, Mukuro Rokudo, effrayait déjà le monde souterrain pour ses crimes envers deux familles mafieuses dont l'Estraneo, celui de 69, le faisait encore plus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Numéro : 69_

_Flammes : brume_

_Armes : inconnu_

_Activités : tueur à gages, assassin, combattant, espion, tortionnaire, informateur_

_Rang : S++_

_Partenaire : 96_

_Notes : même si le duo des brumes est le plus « vu » de tous puisque ce sont eux qui prennent les communiqués adressés à leurs chefs par les __boss __mafieux ou autres, 69 reste à ce jour l'un des Numbers les plus mystérieux d'entre tous. Personne ne l'a jamais vu ou entendu parler, 96 étant la porte-parole des deux._

_D'après les dires de certains des Numbers, plusieurs informations ont pu être recueilli__es__ à son sujet. Il a comme charge dans la bande __l'espionnage et s'occuper __des prisonniers avec sa partenaire. Sinon, lui et 18 semblent souvent se battre l'un contre l'autre._

_Tenue : comme il n'a jamais été vu depuis la création des Numbers, personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble. Mais il est __à supposer __que si 96 ressemble à Elena, 69 a l'apparence de Daemon, le premier gardien de la brume Vongola._

0o0o0o0o0o0

-_Quel est le plan maintenant que nous sommes tous là ?_ Voulut savoir Mukuro, légèrement curieux de la suite.

Les orbes de 27 se posèrent le temps d'un instant sur la montre à gousset, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose avant de se diriger à nouveau vers 69. Une certaine lueur d'espièglerie, de joie et de sadisme y brillait. Le visage du chef des Numbers s'illumina d'un sombre sourire qui promettait bien des malheurs pour leurs adversaires. Rapidement suivit d'un petit rire.

-_Maintenant que les nombres sont au complet, il est temps que la bataille des anneaux commence et que les véritables héritiers reprennent la place qui leur ait __due __!_

* * *

_Shishishi ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Mais au moins, tout le monde est enfin arrivé ! (oui bon, presque) Même si je sens venir les suppositions sur le premier perso. J'attends vos théories en review ! J'ai hâte de les découvrir ! ^-^_

_En tout cas, je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps, mais juste, en cette période trouble, s'il vous plaît, prenez bien soin de vous et des autres. Même si la fin du confinement est proche (pour ceux en France), faîtes attention ! Et ça vaut pour tout le monde !_

_N'hésitez pas à suivre ou favoriser cette histoire ou même me laissez une review !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de prendre bien soin de vous et des autres, je vous fais plein de bisous et à la prochaine mes chers petits bonbons !_

_Sylosse_


End file.
